Pillowtalk
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang mereka; tentang mereka di ranjang kamar, tentang kehidupan dari sisi yang lain. Obrolan hangat diselingi desahan. {AU; multi-chapter; Konan and Akatsuki} {UPDATE final chapter; completed; thanks and see ya}
1. Prolog: Divina Commedia

Malam semakin mencekik. Jalanan sepi dan hening. Kendaraan sesekali terlihat, hanya sekedar numpang lewat. Dunia seakan habis isinya. Tapi sebenarnya hanya kalian saja yang berpikir seperti itu.

Nyatanya dibalik dinding itu—di dalam bangunan yang lumayan besar tapi tak terlalu tinggi bertuliskan _Akatsuki_ dengan lampu yang menyala, manusia terlihat bagaikan semut. Terdengar dentuman, katanya musik. Mereka berseru, manusia balas bergetar. Menari seakan dunia tak akan ada lagi esok harinya. Penuh dengan polusi suara; ada yang bersiul, ada yang bicara dengan toa di pita suara, ada yang cekikikan—mungkin lupa minum obatnya. Sesekali ikut bersenandung mengikuti nada atau berseru menyahuti seruan yang lain. Jangan lupakan suara-suara yang menggelitik telinga dan sialnya, menggelitik benda di bawah pusar. Sebut saja desahan, begitu biasanya kita menyebutnya. Erangan ada juga, tak ingin kalah saing. Dasar sial, entah manusia mana yang tak tahu malu—menggenjot vagina perempuan binal yang memang disewa untuk menemani minum, di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Mereka tak mengetahui fungsi hotel? Atau mereka mendadak lupa dan buta untuk mengingat serta melihat hotel yang berdiri sombong di sebelah bangunan ini?

Bicara soal bangunannya—lagi, bangunan itu terlihat tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil juga. Hanya saja cukup mencolok, tetapi bisa tidak juga. Relatif tergantung siapa yang melihat. Tapi jangan coba-coba kau tanya bagaimana keadaan dalamnya. Orang kaya saja bisa tercengang; ada suara yang bisa menggoyangkan badan, ada minuman yang bisa membuat orang mengkhayal, ada batang berasap bisa membuat bahagia, ada segala macam obat yang sungguh ampuh menghilangkan semua rasa sakit, dan tentu saja ada perempuan yang bisa membuat orang melayang. Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang akan kau dustakan?

Semua manusia senang bukan kepalang. Hari sudah bukan malam lagi. Pagi yang terlalu pagi datang, mengganti hari sebelumnya yang sudah kelelahan. Mencoba untuk menyapa seakan-akan ingin memberikan kekuatan. Semua menjadi gila—termasuk dia, yang nyatanya sungguh manis rupa wajahnya. Apakah manis juga tutur katanya? Bagaimana dengan sifat dan kepribadiannya? Manis, kah? Tapi tenang saja, meskipun jawaban masih mengambang, bisa dipastikan jika ia bukanlah ular berwujud manusia. Ada beberapa definisi berbeda dari kata manis jika membicarakan dirinya.

Konan, begitulah mereka memanggilnya. Kenapa harus membicarakan dirinya? Dia bukanlah orang yang terkenal—seperti selebritis atau apa, kan? Buang waktu saja! Tapi melalui dialah kita akan melihat sisi lain dunia. Dunia yang bukanlah surga akan tetapi, bukan juga neraka. Hanya tempat yang berada di antara keduanya. Tempat yang dipenuhi segala macam komedi oleh Tuhan. Mungkin lucu bagi-Nya, tapi sebenarnya mengesalkan bagi manusia. Oh, atau sebenarnya tidak juga? Buktinya masih ada beberapa manusia yang ikut tertawa. Tentu, menertawakan diri sendiri. Konyol sekali!

Konan hanyalah kunci dari sisi lain dunia. Mereka yang mempunyai ruang-ruang dipenuhi oleh segala macam hal dari sisi lain dunia tersebut. Pria-pria yang menyewa dirinya—menyewa Konan, menyewa tubuhnya, menyewa si jalang. Legenda di klub malam tersebut. Sebuah mahakarya dari Tuhan, tapi salah peletakan. Awalnya ingin diletakkan di toko emas. Memang pantasnya mutiara di sana, kan? Eh, malah jatuhnya ke lumpur. Ceroboh sekali!

Mereka akan mendongeng kenyataan. Lewat tulisan-tulisan yang mereka torehkan dalam buku berwujud Konan. Bukan tentang segala hal yang mereka punya, tetapi tentang segala hal yang telah mereka lalui.

Omong-omong sebelum ini menjadi lari kemana-mana, mari kita curi saja garis mulainya. Jadi bersediakah kalian untuk mendengar dongeng kenyataan ini, dongeng yang nyatanya hanyalah komedi-komedi Tuhan?

 **To be continued...**

 _naruto by masashi kishimoto_

 _(no profit gained from this ff)_

 _warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc._

 **THANKS AND SHOULD I WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **OR SHOULD I DELETE THIS?**

 **YAY OR NAY?**


	2. Chapter 1: Hidan and His Pride

naruto by masashi kishimoto

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Seperti biasa, Konan sudah duduk cantik di kursi yang berhadapan dengan konter bar. Sesekali ia melirik bartender yang sibuk meracik minuman. Ia hanya diam saja—menunggu pelanggan lebih tepatnya.

Dia sungguh cantik, dandanannya rapi, dan tubuhnya seksi. Jika dilihat dari kepala sampai kaki, orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah wanita kaya yang datang ke sana sekedar ingin melepaskan penat saja. Hanya ingin menghindari hiruk-pikuk dunia untuk sementara. Tapi sayang, kenyataan berbanding terbalik. Dia memang kaya, tak terlalu. Tapi kekayaannya datang bukan dari mendirikan sebuah usaha atau sesuatu, melainkan dari usaha menjual diri. Laris manis! Memang hebat si Konan itu. Mungkin dia pakai pelet.

Ia masih duduk diiringi diam. Belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan datang, pikirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak. Ternyata Hidan, orang yang nyatanya ditunggu Konan, akhirnya datang juga.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Konan manja. Bisa manja juga ternyata?

"Aku tidak bisa seenaknya pergi jika tak mau kehilangan pekerjaan." Jawab Hidan kemudian.

"Oh, jadi sudah bekerja sekarang?" Konan bertanya atau niat menyindir?

"Pekerjaan ini kudapatkan dengan susah payah. Meskipun gajinya kecil, yang penting aku sudah berusaha. Walaupun lelah hingga rasanya mau mati, setidaknya masih ada yang bisa aku beli untuk makan. Termasuk memakanmu." Hidan coba menggoda.

"Masih bisa berucap seperti itu meskipun sudah tak punya apapun lagi sekarang? Memalukan sekali rasanya harus melakukan seks denganmu nanti." Pintar juga Konan mencibir—entah mencibir lawan bicara atau diri sendiri.

"Tapi 'kan aku sudah memesan!" Malah semangat menyahut dengan kalimat yang sedikit ambigu.

"Iya, aku tahu. Memangnya aku ada niat untuk membatalkan? Tidak, kan? Aku hanya sekedar berucap. Omong-omong, jangan coba-coba membayar seenak jidatmu ya! Harus sesuai kesepakatan. Aku bekerja untuk menjadi kaya, bukan untuk menjadi seorang dermawan."

Konan mulai beranjak meninggalkan konter bar. Hidan yang belum sempat mengistirahatkan dirinya, mengikuti langkah Konan yang berjalan di hadapannya. Mereka berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sibuk menari kesetanan. Sesekali Konan melambaikan tangan kepada om-om hidung belang yang mengerling nakal kepadanya.

"Iya iya iya. Cerewet sekali sih?! Jangan meremehkanku seperti itu! Kaupikir aku ini semiskin itu? Aku bahkan punya uang lebih khusus untuk membayar tipmu."

Hidan mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Merasa heran melihat perdebatan mereka? Tak perlu! Mereka memang seperti itu. Hidan termasuk pelanggan yang setia. Memang dasar manusia sombong, sudah kesusahan malah menyewa PSK yang tarifnya sangat mahal—makin susah hidupnya.

"Nah, bagus kalau kau berucap seperti itu. Berarti kemungkinan dompetku menebal hari ini dipastikan seratus persen keakuratannya."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari bangunan tersebut menuju hotel yang terletak persis di sebelah kanan bangunan ini. Bukan hotel bintang lima, Konan tak terlalu peduli.

Mereka masuk ke dalam hotel kemudian. Tanpa harus mendatangi resepsionis yang berdiri di balik konter, mereka berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka naik beberapa lantai—menuju kamar yang sudah Hidan sewa hanya untuk satu malam. Sudah menjadi syarat dan ketentuan tak tertulis, Konan ingin siapapun yang menyewa tubuhnya harus menyewa kamar terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka melakukan genjot-menggenjot. Ia akan menunggu di klub malam _Akatsuki_ sambil mencuci mata atau sekedar menemani pria-pria haus belaian sebelum jam yang sudah ditentukan oleh dirinya dan pelanggan datang. Lalu, pelanggan akan datang menjemputnya di sana dan mereka menuju hotel untuk bergumul di kamar yang telah disewa. Pelanggan setia sudah hafal betul tentang hal itu, mengingat Konan terlalu malas untuk menunggu hal-hal yang tak menguntungkan dirinya secara materi—melakukan sewa-menyewa kamar di konter resepsionis adalah hal yang buang-buang waktu, kan? Waktu itu adalah uang, omong-omong.

Lift berdenting, mereka keluar secara bersamaan. Hidan menuntun jalan menuju kamar yang pintunya berwarna sama dengan pintu yang lain. Hidan berhenti kemudian di satu pintu, lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya.

Hidan pun membuka pintu lalu berjalan masuk. Konan mengikuti langkahnya sambil meletak tas miliknya sembarangan. Tak lupa, Konan menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar sebelumnya.

"Konan, mari kita tak berbasa-basi dan memulai permainan ini. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memakanmu!"

Hidan menyeringai sedangkan Konan hanya memasang wajah datar, tapi matanya terlihat bernafsu.

.x.

"Aaahhh..." Desahan sudah terdengar. Apa yang sudah kita lewatkan? Cepat sekali permainan mereka berjalan.

"Kau tahu? Kau cantik saat mendesah begitu." Hidan benar-benar memuji.

"Haaah... A-Aku sudaaah. Aah... Tahu." Masih dengan wajah datar, Konan menjawab sambil diselingi desahan. Wajahnya memerah—dari pipi menuju telinga. Bibir terbuka mengerang. Ada sedikit asap terlihat yang keluar dari sana. Matanya tertutup sebagian. Ia mungkin sedang mencoba untuk menikmati perasaan yang tengah menggelitiki perutnya.

"Aku jadi heran, sebenarnya siapa yang sombong di sini?"

Konan hanya diam saja. Ah, tidak terlalu diam sih. Ia tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hidan.

Sekarang permainan mereka sudah masuk ke bagian inti. Atau belum? Sepertinya kita melewatkan _foreplay_ -nya. Sayang sekali!

Keadaan mereka? Tentu saja berantakan! Pakaian sudah berhamburan di lantai sedari tadi. Tak ada satu helai benang pun yang menutupi badan mereka berdua. Hidan berada di atas mengurung tubuh Konan. Telanjang! Konan ada di bawahnya. Tentu saja telanjang juga! Terlihat senang walaupun mencibir si lawan. Hidan tak ingin kalah saing. Ia juga ikut mencibir. Lebih pedas! Tapi menyenangkan.

"Tapi kau akan semakin cantik jika kuberi sedikit sentuhan merah di sini dan di sini." Ditunjuk Hidan leher dan dada—buah dada lebih tepatnya. Konan mulai menyeringai.

"Aaahhh... Benarkah? Cobaaa ssshhh... saja!" Konan menantang.

Hidan tak menjawab, tapi mulut dan lidah berniat untuk bekerja. Ingin ikut serta membantu bagian tubuh lain yang sedari tadi sudah bergerak menunggangi Konan. Maju dan mundur. Menyentak! Menyodok dengan sangat dalam hingga mampu membuat sang lawan melayang.

"Kuterima tantangannya!" Hidan tersenyum. Ada banyak makna yang tertangkap dari senyumnya.

Wajah tiba-tiba dimajukan. Tepat di depan Konan, diciumnya si jalang di bibir. Awalnya kecupan lalu mulai menyesap. Menjilat ingin mengenal rasanya. Apakah masih sama? Oh, ternyata tak ada yang berubah! Rasanya masih manis seperti sedia kala.

Diciumnya Konan semakin dalam. Ia pun mulai menggigit sekarang. Konan terlalu pasrah, ia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. Hidan memasukkan lidah, mencoba untuk menyapa sang nyonya rumah. Nyonya rumah mempersilahkan masuk, disentuhnya tamu dengan sedikit menggoda. Seperti saling berjabat tangan, lilitan tak dapat terelakkan. Jangan lupakan pergerakan di bawah sana yang bagaikan sedang menunggang kuda!

Sedikit mendorong, pertemuan lidah semakin intim saja. Konan mulai melemas, tetapi Hidan masih terlihat tak puas. Sang nyonya mendorong dada sang tamu, meninggalkan pukulan sedikit keras. Tamu merasa kesal tapi tak tega, ia pun mencoba mengalah. Dilepas dulu pertemuan, benang saliva terajut di sana. Pertemuan di bawah masih berlangsung, sepertinya sudah hampir mendekati puncak. Sudah selesai? Belum kok!

"Katanya legenda PSK tapi bisa kehabisan napas juga gara-gara ciuman biasa seperti itu." Hidan coba memancing.

"Ung... Masih s-sombong s-sessshhh seperti biasa? Berhenti... lah melakukan haaahhh... hal itu! Kau bukan Tuhan!" Konan tak terpancing, malah ia balik memancing emosi Hidan. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini.

Tersentak! Cairan membasahi perut Hidan. Sudah sampai ternyata. Hidan pun merasakan hal yang sama. Cairannya tak masuk ke liang—hanya tertampung di kondom saja. Padahal Konan takkan hamil tapi dasar sombong! Katanya orang berkualitas seperti dia mana boleh menanam benih sembarangan.

"Bukan Tuhan? Ssshhh... Tapi mereka menyembahku saat itu, sayang!"

"Mereka menyembahmu karena kau punya segalanya. Tapi sekarang apa? Bangunlah dari mimpi dan hadapi saja kenyataan pahit itu!"

Hidan diam tak menanggapi. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Konan mengerang. Selalu begini setelah ronde pertama pertempuran mereka berakhir.

"Kau tahu apa? Hanya karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa sekarang, bukan berarti kau bisa mengataiku!"

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu, kan? Aku hanya berbicara soal fakta. Aku heran saja. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sangat religius sepertimu bisa-bisanya berubah menjadi monster? Berlagak bagaikan Tuhan lalu mencabut nyawa orang sembarangan." Konan duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Hidan duduk juga, menyandarkan kepala di bahu Konan.

"Hahaha. Kita sudah bertemu sejak lama. Saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi kau masih saja tak paham," jeda diberikan, "aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Itu saja. Tak lebih dan tak kurang."

Konan sangat tahu jika manusia di sampingnya ini selain sombong merangkap sebagai penipu juga. Apa-apaan maksudnya dengan hanya ingin membunuh saja? Gila!

"Kurasa seharusnya kau dihukum mati saat itu. Orang tak waras dirasuki setan sepertimu berbahaya jika dilepas sembarangan."

"Tidak juga. Buktinya sekarang kau sedang mengobrol denganku di ranjang kotor tempat kita bergumul! Tak takut?" Hidan memegang dagu Konan, secara tak langsung menyuruh Konan melihatnya.

"Takut? Tidak. Jika aku takut, aku takkan menjadi PSK." Konan memasang wajah datar.

"Hahaha. Inilah yang kusuka darimu. Rasa percaya dirimu itu... Tidak, itu bukan kesombongan. Itu hal yang berbeda. Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya."

Hidan memajukan wajah lagi. Mengecup leher Konan sebentar di banyak tempat. Ia masih berniat menoreh tinta merah alami.

Diusap leher dengan bibir. Tak lupa meninggalkan jilatan juga di sana. Lidah berjalan naik dan turun. Gigi membantu, tak mau ketinggalan momen berharga. Gigit dengan pelan, Hidan tak merasa cukup. Si empunya leher diam saja, sedikit bergetar. Sensitif sekali, pikir Hidan. Konan menggigit bibir dengan pelan kemudian. Ia tak mau menoreh luka di segala permukaan wajahnya, bahkan jika hanya setitik. Bisa turun derajatnya dan ia tak laku lagi nanti.

Hidan mulai menggigit dengan kuat—tak sabaran. Noda merah membekas di kanvas bernyawa yang semula bersih. Disapu bekasnya oleh lidah lagi. Sang pelukis terlihat senang dengan mahakaryanya.

"Jangan terlalu memujiku. Aku bisa besar kepala lalu berakhir tragis sepertimu nanti." Konan tak bermaksud apa-apa saat membalas pujian yang diberikan Hidan kepadanya, tetapi sang lawan bicara terlihat sedikit kesal.

Lagi, digigit leher lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sang pemilik leher merasa kaget lalu sedikit mengaduh. Tercipta lagi mahakarya yang lain. Luar biasa!

"Itu bukan pujian."

Hening.

Konan menengadah memandang langit-langit kamar ini. Hidan memandang ke tempat yang sama. Tak ada yang menarik—tentu saja tak ada bintang di sana. Tapi mereka diam dan mencoba menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka? Anak-anak itu?" Konan buka suara. Hidan masih diam membisu, mata tak lepas dari langit-langit.

Membuat pergerakan, dikecup dada sang pelacur. Sebelah kiri dikecup, sebelah kanan diremas. Mabuk kepayang! Konan hanya bisa mendesah. Ia hanya dapat menerimanya dengan pasrah. Permintaan pelanggan memang harus dituruti, kan?

Dijilat dada sampai puting secara perlahan, tak ingin merusak momen yang berlangsung. Lalu digigit, ingin menoreh tinta merah lebih banyak lagi. Merasa gemas, ia ubah ritme dari pelan menjadi kuat. Konan mengerang. Noda merah terlihat lagi. Perbuatan yang sama diulang ke dada sebelah kanan. Keduanya mendapat giliran.

"Obsesi?" Pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan.

"Yang kutahu, kau bukan orang bodoh. Kau kaya, licik, tapi taat dengan agama. Kau menyembah Yesus setiap saat. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berlagak menjadi Tuhan lalu membunuh mereka yang tak berdosa?"

"Obsesi. Itu jawaban atas semua pertanyaan."

Hening lagi.

"Aku... Aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan apa yang kupikirkan dan kulakukan," jeda sebentar. Konan mencoba mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu? Ada alasan kenapa aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan."

"Aku tidak tahu. Maka cobalah membuatku paham."

Hening. Mata mereka saling menatap, mencoba mencari celah. Tak ada!

"Dulu saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, karena wabah penyakit orangtuaku meninggal. Tapi aku tidak! Tuhan membiarkanku hidup sendiri, hidup di dalam kesepian. Dalam kesepian dan kesedihan yang menjerat, pamanku datang secara tiba-tiba. Katanya ingin menjemputku dan mengajakku tinggal bersamanya. Tentu saja aku mau. Tanpa mencari beribu alasan, aku langsung menyetujui," jeda.

"Aku hidup dalam kemewahan. Pamanku ternyata orang kaya. Ayah tak pernah cerita tentang ini sebelumnya. Adik ayah—pamanku itu tinggal di kota sedangkan kami tinggal di desa. Kami jarang bertemu sebelumnya. Paman memberikan segalanya kepadaku termasuk semua aset miliknya. Katanya jaga-jaga. Umur tidak ada yang tahu. Dia belum menikah dan hidup sendiri sebelumnya. Baginya aku ini adalah dunianya. Semua yang ia punya akan ia berikan kepadaku. Singkat cerita, entah aku tak menyadari sebelumnya, ternyata ada maksud lain dari paman melakukan ini semua. Menyedihkan, ternyata paman bukan menyayangiku tetapi menyayangi tubuhku."

Mata Konan membola mendengar cerita nyata yang dialami oleh Hidan. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Malam itu hujan sangat deras. Petir bernyanyi dengan nyaring dan melengking. Tiba-tiba dia masuk ke kamarku. Katanya ia khawatir dan ingin mengecek keadaanku—barangkali aku merasa takut. Ia tak ingin aku sendirian saat petir saling menyahut. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, dia menerjangku. Ia merobek bajuku dan membuka celanaku beserta dalamannya. Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Aku berteriak. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa paman melakukannya. Aku meminta paman untuk berhenti tapi mungkin baginya, semua itu sudah kepalang basah. Dia meneruskan hal menjijikkan itu dan berakhirlah dengan aku yang diperkosa. Sungguh menyedihkan!"

Konan sedikit menganga mendengarkan itu semua. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Hidan mengalami hal pahit seperti itu.

"Aku kesakitan tapi paman masih saja melanjutkan sampai tiga kali. Aku berusaha lepas darinya, kutendang penisnya yang menjijikkan itu kemudian. Begitu ada kesempatan, aku mencoba lari. Tapi dia dengan cepat menarik tanganku lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan melemparkanku ke ranjang lagi. Paman naik ke ranjangku lalu mencoba memperkosaku lagi. Akal sehatku hilang seketika. Aku hanya tak ingin merasakan sakit di lubangku lagi. Aku ingat paman selalu membawa pistol dan ditaruh di belakang pinggangnya. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Kuraba pinggang paman dan _gotcha_! Kuambil pistol itu dan tanpa babibu kutembak ia tepat di kepalanya. Lalu, kutembak lagi ia di dada. Kutembak ia tepat di jantungnya! Paman mati seketika."

Konan tak mampu menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Hidan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Setelah itu, aku dinyatakan tak bersalah. Membela diri bukanlah hal yang salah. Kejadian itu membuatku trauma, itu sudah pasti. Ah, aset-aset dan harta paman jatuh ke tanganku omong-omong. Aku hidup dengan kemewahan itu. Aku mengambil alih perusahaan paman dan dibimbing oleh sekretarisnya yang untungnya saja baik hati. Akupun tumbuh menjadi seorang pria sejati, menjadi pria yang baik, menjadi pria yang religius. Itu sebelum aku membunuh anak-anak itu."

"Aku hidup dengan segala kemewahan yang aku punya. Semua orang memujaku baik wanita dan pria. Bahkan mereka tak segan menyembahku seakan-akan aku adalah Tuhan. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahagia karena itu. Aku lupa dengan masa lalu dan trauma yang selalu membayangiku. Tapi sial, aku dipermainkan lagi oleh Tuhan. Aku merasakan kejadian yang kualami lagi—dalam pantulan mataku. Bagaikan sedang bercermin. Terjadi di malam yang hujan juga. Anak malang itu diperkosa. Biadab! Ingin aku menembak bedebah itu. Tapi wajah paman tiba-tiba muncul. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Tak bisa kupungkiri memang. Meskipun paman jahat, tapi dia adalah segalanya untukku. Sulit untuk membencinya. Sulit juga untukku menembak pria laknat yang sedang memperkosa bocah lelaki itu."

Hidan berhenti sejenak mengistirahatkan lidahnya.

"Aku ingin menghentikan itu tapi entah mengapa tubuhku mendadak beku. Aku berdoa meminta pertolongan kemudian. Mungkin setan yang berbisik ke telingaku saat itu, bukan Tuhan. Aku salah kira. Tiba-tiba saja kutembak anak itu tepat di dadanya. Mati! Dia mati! Jika aku tak bisa melindunginya, maka aku hanya bisa membuatnya bersih kembali di surga sana, begitu pikirku. Kuringankan bebannya. Itulah alasan mengapa aku membunuh mereka, anak-anak polos itu."

Konan tercengang. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan suaranya. Apa yang didengarnya sungguh mengejutkan! Dia tak pernah membayangkan hal itu—hal yang membuat Hidan berubah menjadi monster.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerahkan diri?"

Hidan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Konan.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja untuk menebus dosaku. Setelah membunuh 13 anak tanpa polisi bisa mencari buktinya, aku merasa bahwa aku harus berhenti. Cukup sampai di sini. Lalu, aku pun menyerahkan diri. Aku mengalami pertengkaran batin. Tapi aku juga tak ingin berada di neraka. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih Tuhan. Tuhan Maha Baik dan beginilah aku berakhir. Konyol, kan?"

Konan tak menjawab. Setetes airmata jatuh dari mata kiri pria yang ada di hadapannya. Dia memeluk pria itu kemudian. Menangislah! Tak ada salahnya pria menangis.

"Itu bukanlah obsesi, tapi itu kesombongan. Hanya karena kau lebih berkuasa dalam memegang pistol itu, bukan berarti kau bisa membunuh mereka. Kau menyakiti mereka, Hidan. Kau membuat sang pemerkosa dipenjara—meskipun ia pantas mendapatkannya tapi ia dipenjara dengan kasus pembunuhan. Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri. Itu keangkuhan! Sekarang bangunlah. Teruskan hidupmu seperti sekarang ini. Aku yakin luka hatimu akan mengering."

Lalu, mereka memulai ronde kedua.

 **Chapter 1 FIN**

 **OMAKE**

Hidan pulang ke apartemen kecilnya. Konan telah membuka pikirannya. Tersenyum! Ia tersenyum lepas. Dilihatnya ada cahaya putih di luar jendela. Dikejarnya cahaya tersebut. Cahaya itu membentuk bayangan, mengulurkan tangan. Ia tersenyum lagi. Wajah paman mendadak terbayang. Dibalas uluran tangan, digenggam tak ingin dilepaskan. Lalu Hidan merasakan tubuhnya melayang, jatuh di antara kelopak-kelopak mawar hitam yang berterbangan.

.x.

 _Big Love, Nara Y._


	3. Chapter 2: Kakuzu and His Greed

naruto by masashi kishimoto

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Malam semakin larut. Bulan tampak hanyut ditenggelamkan oleh langit malam. Kelam! Duduk Konan di sana, selalu di tempat yang sama. Ia duduk di depan konter bar—berhadapan langsung dengan bartender yang ternyata rupawan.

Hari ini dia lumayan lelah tapi lumayan juga bayarannya. Jangan lupakan bonusnya! Dia tertawa kemudian. Dalam pikiran berkata kalau dia sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

"Melamun?"

Tak diundang, tiba-tiba duduk pria bermasker di samping kirinya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedang senang saja," Konan membalas sapaan sang pria.

"Salurkan rasa senangmu itu. Aku butuh hiburan sejujurnya."

Konan melirik sang lawan bicara. Ia memutar bola matanya kemudian. Tak lupa, ia mengakhirinya dengan decakan.

"Tumben sekali minta disalurkan rasa senang? Biasanya kau minta disalurkan uang oleh klienmu. Sudah membuang ideologimu?"

Si pria tertawa dibalik maskernya. Konan hanya mendengus.

"Tampak luar memang indah sekali. Tapi dalamnya sungguh rusak." Si pria menyindir.

"Bukannya kita sama, Kakuzu?" Konan menyeringai. Kakuzu hanya melirik lalu ia tertawa lagi.

"Masih ingin bermain-main kecil dengan yang lain? Aku sedang tidak dikejar waktu kok." Kakuzu mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan diri sejenak tadi. Mau main sekarang? Kau sudah menyewa kamar, kan? Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Percakapan yang penuh keambiguan, bagi orang awam yang mendengar. Bagi mereka? Tentu saja itu hanyalah hal yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau memang sangat memahamiku." Kakuzu tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Tapi jangan coba-coba menipuku soal bayaran ya!"

Konan beranjak dari kursi kemudian. Kakuzu melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berjalan dengan pasti tanpa saling melihat satu sama lain. Mereka berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan klub malam ini untuk datang ke hotel sebelah, ingin bergumul di ranjang yang mungkin nantinya akan kotor karena kegiatan mereka.

"Jangan takut! Mentang-mentang aku ini seorang kriminal lalu seenak jidat kau berpikir bahwa aku seorang penipu."

Kakuzu berjalan di samping kanan Konan. Sesekali karena bosan, ia memainkan anak rambut Konan.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kau memang suka menipu orang lain tapi pada akhirnya, kau lah yang ditipu. Aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan hal itu!"

Mereka berjalan masuk ke hotel dan melewati konter resepsionis. Mereka lalu naik beberapa lantai menggunakan lift. Saat lift menghentikan mereka ke lantai yang dituju, mereka berdua keluar dari lift kemudian. Mereka berjalan bersisian. Kakuzu lalu berhenti, membuat Konan ikut berhenti. Kakuzu melempar kunci kamar dan Konan secara refleks menangkapnya. Konan memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang pintu dan memutarnya. Setelah itu, ia membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Konan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan terlalu jujur seperti itu. Kau membuatku patah hati."

Kakuzu menutup pintu setelah ikut masuk dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya juga. Mereka berbaring di ranjang secara bersamaan kemudian.

"Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan. Barangkali kau lupa."

Konan merangkak ke atas tubuh Kakuzu. Lalu, ia duduk di atas perut pria itu.

"Tak perlu. Aku takkan pernah lupa tentang itu. Sekalipun aku mati nanti."

Kakuzu menarik dagu Konan. Ia mengecup lalu mengubahnya menjadi ciuman. Bibir Konan ikut membalas, hanya sekilas.

"Benarkah?"

.x.

Kakuzu mengecup leher Konan. Sesekali menjilat. Tak peduli kalau ada keringat yang terkecap. Baginya, hanya rasa lezat yang tertinggal di lidahnya.

Konan hanya menerima dengan pasrah, tapi di dalam hati ia sungguh senang luar biasa. Berkebalikan dengan wajah yang datar saja. Dasar wanita! Mengapa suka sekali membohongi perasaan?

Jika kau tanya bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang, mereka seperti ingin melakukan pemotretan—tentu saja pemotretan majalah porno. Atau seperti sedang syuting film? Film porno, itu merupakan hal yang sudah pasti. Terserah mau mengandaikannya seperti apa. Toh apapun yang diandaikan tentang kegiatan mereka hasilnya sama saja—tak jauh dari kata seks, seks, dan seks.

Kakuzu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Masker sudah ia lepas. Topinya tak ia kenakan. Rambut panjang lurus dan lumayan tebal digerai. Dadanya bersih dari kain yang menghalang. Ada beberapa cacat yang terlihat di dadanya. Ada bekas jahitan juga di mana-mana. Tangan miliknya juga tak mau kalah. Dari pangkal ke ujung, seperti digambar, ada banyak benang juga di sana.

Konan berpindah, ia duduk di atas paha Kakuzu. Mereka saling berhadapan, tak ada hal apapun yang menghalangi. Tubuh luput dari helaian benang—telanjang. Tangan memeluk leher si pria. Terkadang ia meraba kepala juga, ingin meremas dan menjambak rambut yang panjang itu. Ingin mencoba untuk menyalurkan segala apa yang dirasa. Kaki masih mengangkang. Ia berusaha membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka belajar menjadi bisu, mungkin juga segan? Padahal keduanya tak suka situasi seperti ini. Manusia memang suka mempersulit diri.

Kakuzu tak hanya mengecup dan menjilat leher sekarang. Giginya ikut serta, katakanlah menggigit. Ditinggalkan bercak merah di sana. Ia ingin mengubah karya seni menjadi lebih indah lagi.

Tak hanya leher, dada pun dapat giliran. Dikecup kedua payudara. Dijilat dagingnya yang menggoda. Digigit puting yang memerah. Konan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia merasa ketagihan.

"Kau... Uh... Bergerak terlaluuuhhh... Ah! Lama..." Ternyata Konan bisa mengeluh juga. Ia terdengar tak sabaran.

"Sengaja. Aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu lama-lama."

Kakuzu menggombal, begitu pikir Konan. Padahal yang Kakuzu ucapkan merupakan perasaan yang nyata, sekedar ingin ia utarakan. Itu memang pujian tulus dari Kakuzu.

"Berikan aku bonus yang banyak kalau begitu!" Berniat meminta atau memaksa?

"Dengan senang hati." Pelayan seperti raja, raja seperti pelayan. Dunia sudah terbalik.

Perang dilanjutkan—perang birahi. Perang ini tidak bersifat melukai akan tetapi, malah mampu membuat mereka lupa diri.

Puting sebelah kanan dicubit. Puting sebelah kiri digigit. Kakuzu merasa gemas, Konan merasa lemas. Kakuzu lakukan aksi itu secara bergantian. Kakuzu memang lah pria yang adil.

Konan mendesah. Kakinya memeluk pinggang milik si pria. Memberi tanda kepada pria tersebut agar segera menikmati hidangan penutupnya. Kakuzu sebenarnya paham soal sinyal-sinyal itu, tapi Kakuzu bersikap pura-pura tak tahu. Kan sudah disebutkan sebelumnya. Dia ingin bermain dalam ritme pelan. Entah ingin menghilangkan segala rasa penat yang membebani tubuh dan pikirannya atau benar-benar ingin menikmati waktu bersama Konan? Entahlah...

"Mukamu... Ah! Suntuk sekali... ya? D-Da... Aaahhh! Datang bulan?" Konan bertanya, hanya berniat bercanda.

"Haruskah aku membuka celana lalu menunjukkan 'senjata' pamungkas?" Bukan jawaban yang keluar, pertanyaan menimpali pertanyaan. Pertanyaan dilontarkan dengan kalimat yang sungguh ambigu. Pria yang merasa depresi memang suka bicara asal-asalan, kan? Berbicara dengan caranya, sekedar ingin menghilangkan semua kegundahan yang menumpuk di hati.

"Mungkin?" Konan mengendikkan bahu kemudian, tapi senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

Kakuzu sudah selesai menikmati payudara milik sang pelacur. Bercak merah ada di mana-mana. Bukannya merasa marah atas noda-noda yang mengotori tubuhnya, Konan malah terlihat bangga. Manusia memang banyak macamnya, kalau Konan mungkin dapat dikategorikan sebagai manusia gila.

Tangan Kakuzu membelai, Konan merasa merinding. Tangannya menelusuri kulit yang ditumbuhi rambut sungguh halus—bahkan seperti tak ada apapun yang tumbuh di sana, Konan pun mengerang. Tangannya mendadak menerobos, Konan berteriak kencang.

"Bangsat! Tanganmu itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Kenapa langsung masuk begitu?!" Konan memaki.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Ternyata aku tak bisa menahannya terlalu lama. Hahaha!" Malah dijawab dengan tawa yang membuat Konan merasa kesal.

Konan memandang matanya—tajam dan menusuk. Kakuzu balik menatap, tampak bibir melengkung di sana—menyeringai dengan lebarnya. Setan melawan setan. Mungkin Tuhan yang akan menjadi wasitnya. Perang pun dilanjutkan kembali.

Jemari bergerak. Ada tiga yang tertanam di dalam lubang; telunjuk, tengah, dan manis. Maju dan mundur mencoba melebarkan. Konan sudah berbaring telentang di ranjang. Tangannya memegang kepala Kakuzu dan tak lupa meremas rambut yang tumbuh di sana saat Kakuzu berhasil menyentuh titik surganya. Ia seperti melayang.

Kakuzu berada di atasnya. Ia menahan tubuhnya agar tak menimpa tubuh si wanita dengan lutut dan sikunya. Dipandangnya si wanita sungguh dalam, Konan tak mengerti apa maksud Kakuzu memandangnya begitu. Kemudian tak berapa lama, Kakuzu tersenyum.

Konan hampir saja datang kalau Kakuzu tak menghentikan. Dipasangnya wajah cemberut yang sungguh kentara. Kakuzu tertawa kemudian. Ternyata bisa bersikap imut juga wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku akan masuk," Kakuzu meminta izin.

"Kau ingin _roleplaying_ , ya? Kau sebagai pengantin pria dan aku sebagai pengantin wanitanya? Aneh sekali melihatmu meminta izin seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut." Konan memasang ekspresi takut yang berlebihan.

"Benar juga, ya. Aku ini 'kan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Untuk apa aku meminta izin segala." Kakuzu mencoba membanggakan dirinya.

"Ya, kau selalu mendapatkan uang sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi tidak untuk hal lai—Ah!"

Belum selesai Konan berbicara, Kakuzu sudah mencuri garis mulainya. Ia memasukkan kejantanannya secara cepat dan tepat. Bagaikan sedang melakukan praktikum. Tentu saja ia berhasil. Mungkin dia akan dapat nilai 100 nantinya.

"Masih sempit seperti biasa, ya. Aku menyukai sensasinya." Kakuzu memuji, Konan mendecih.

"Aku sedang marah sekarang. Jangan coba-coba merayuku karena hal itu tak akan berhasil." Konan membuang muka.

"Benarkah? Coba kita buktikan saja kalau begitu." Kakuzu berbisik di telinga Konan. Konan masih setia menampilkan wajah cemberutnya. Oh! Ada sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi yang tertangkap oleh pandangan.

Kejantanan Kakuzu sudah masuk seluruhnya. Kakuzu berhenti bergerak sebentar. Konan menunggunya dengan sedikit perasaan berdebar-debar. Kakuzu memandang Konan kemudian tapi Konan hanya diam. Tapi tak seperti tadi, ia mencoba untuk tak memalingkan muka.

Bergerak, Kakuzu memulai pergerakan dengan maju dan mundur. Melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh jemari sebelumnya. Bergerak dengan perlahan namun terasa dalam agar sang lawan dapat menyenandungkan nada dengan alunan yang dapat mematikan—mematikan akal dan pikiran.

Konan menggigit bibirnya, enggan mengeluarkan suara untuk sekarang. Ia bersikap malu namun mau. Lihat saja pinggulnya! Pinggulnya ikut serta bergerak maju dan mundur berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aaahhh!"

Ternyata diri tak bisa semudah itu dibohongi. Konan mendesah juga pada akhirnya, tapi ia tak merasa menyesal. Sekalian mencoba untuk menggoda, mungkin?

Pertahanannya roboh. Pada akhirnya, Konan ikut bergerak. Ia menggerakkan kaki dan memeluk pinggang lawan. Ia menggerakkan tangan; tangan kiri memeluk leher Kakuzu, tangan kanan mencakar punggung pria itu. Ia menggerakkan badannya maju untuk membelai dada lawannya. Terdengar sedikit desahan yang lolos dari bibir sang lawan pada akhirnya. Keduanya mulai runtuh.

"Kau harus memberikan bonus dua kali lipat, ya. Aku benar-benar berusaha juga di sini." Konan menyeletuk. Tumben sekali berbicara dengan jelas. Benar-benar berusaha, ya? Berusaha untuk tidak mendesah?

"Memang kodratnya di mana-mana kaulah yang harus berusaha. Sesuai pekerjaanmu, ini 'kan memang sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk memuaskan."

Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan berdebat. Atau tidak?

"Tapi pengecualian untukmu. Jangan coba-coba menipu, ya! Menipu seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh rekan bisnismu kepadamu." Konan memang hebat dalam sindir-menyindir. Meskipun ia tak berniat begitu.

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi dengan hal sial itu! Tak paham dengan perkataanku?" Kakuzu sedikit tersinggung.

"Aku hanya penasaran sekaligus heran. Manusia licik sepertimu bisa-bisanya kena tipu. Keberuntungan lenyap darimu, ya?" Konan mungkin tak berniat menyindir atau apapun itu. Akan tetapi, kalimatnya terdengar seperti mengejek.

Kakuzu berhenti bergerak sedari tadi. Dipandangnya wajah Konan dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Dia agaknya marah dengan perkataan Konan. Dia sebenarnya paham kalau wanita di hadapannya tak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi alamiah juga jika dia tak suka dengan yang dikatakan oleh Konan, kan?

"Kau ingin kita meneruskan perang ini atau perang dalam artian harfiah?" Kakuzu bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Mungkin keduanya." Konan menantang.

Kakuzu tak ingin memulai pertengkaran. Untunglah dia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Acuh dirinya dengan jawaban Konan. Pria memang wajib mengalah, kan?

Kakuzu bergerak lagi kemudian. Konan agaknya merasa bersalah. Dia hanya diam meskipun ada sedikit desahan terdengar lolos dari mulutnya. Tapi ia tak berniat untuk berkata apapun lagi. Dia hanya diam sambil memandang wajah Kakuzu saja.

Maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Keduanya mendesah saling menyahut. Seperti ada campuran dari banyak rasa yang menghantam tubuh mereka; nikmat, lezat, rasa yang tak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Mungkin inilah surga yang selalu manusia cari saat berada di atas ranjang, begitu pikir mereka berdua.

"Maaf," Konan berucap. Kakuzu kaget bukan kepalang mendengarnya. Tak biasanya Konan begitu.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga tak ingin mengambil hati akan hal itu."

Kakuzu malah terlihat lebih aneh lagi. Kemana sifat dinginnya? Kepala mereka berdua terbentur, ya?

"Aku... Sebenarnya aku hanya kasihan kepadamu. Kau percaya dengan rekan bisnismu tapi pada akhirnya kau ditipu." Konan mendesah setelah berucap.

"Memang begitulah kehidupan. Aku mencuri maka nantinya aku akan dicuri. Aku menipu maka nantinya aku akan ditipu. Aku serakah maka nantinya akan banyak orang yang lebih serakah. Inilah dunia nyata. Kita cukup menjalaninya." Kakuzu tersenyum—senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kakuzu menggempur Konan dengan tak sabaran kemudian. Tiga, dua, satu... Mari kita menghitung mundur. Kakuzu mengerang tertahan. Konan bahkan sudah tak sadar, akal sehatnya yang tak sadar. KELUAR! Mereka sampai ke puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Mereka menikmatinya dalam diam. Sang wanita sudah lemas. Si pria mengelap peluh yang mengalir di wajah sang wanita. Mereka berpandangan kemudian. Perlahan, wajah dimajukan. Kakuzu sekedar mengecup bibir merah Konan, hanya itu.

Dilepas penyatuan kemudian. Kakuzu berbaring di sebelah kanan. Konan memandang ke luar jendela. Langit penuh dengan bintang.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak bisa menjalani hidup ini. Setelah semuanya dirampas secara tiba-tiba dariku, kupikir aku sudah mati. Hidupku telah hancur dan tak ada sisa apapun lagi." Kakuzu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan segala isi hati. Konan diam mendengarkan.

"Aku memang tak lahir dari keluarga kaya. Tapi aku bercita-cita untuk memiliki segalanya sejak diriku masih bocah ingusan. Aku berusaha. Aku bekerja apa saja hanya demi mendapatkan uang. Aku belajar—belajar dengan keras agar beasiswa selalu kudapatkan dan itu semua membuahkan hasil kemudian."

Kakuzu berhenti sejenak. Hening melanda mereka. Terdengar angin malam yang berhembus melewati mereka.

"Aku lulus dari kuliah. Aku wisuda. Kemudian tak berapa lama, aku langsung bekerja. Kupikir mimpiku untuk menjadi orang kaya akan terwujud. Aku selalu bertekad di jalan yang benar. Tapi kenyataan menghantamku. Ternyata dunia tak seindah dan sebersih itu." Senyum pahit terlihat di wajah Kakuzu.

"Seniorku, dia orang yang aku kagumi. Tiba-tiba ia datang kepadaku di suatu malam. Aku kebetulan lembur. Kupikir dia hanya sekedar menyapa dan berbasa-basi saja. Tapi dia malah mengajakku melakukan kudeta. Mengajakku untuk menjatuhkan segala kepemimpinan atasan kami saat itu. Aku kaget dan tak menyangka. Napasku tercekat. Masih dapat kurasakan sensasinya sampai saat ini."

Kemudian Kakuzu ikut memandang ke luar jendela. Ia memeluk pinggang Konan dari belakang.

"Aku yang dibutakan, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyetujui. Atasanku tak terlalu baik juga, begitu pikirku. Hitung-hitung pembalasan dendam atas apa yang dilakukannya pada semua anak buahnya; mengejek, menghina, mencela kami tanpa alasan yang jelas. Melakukan itu semua hanya untuk kesenangannya semata. Ini tidak salah, pikirku. Ini hanyalah sebatas aksi dan reaksi. Kami pun berjabat tangan kemudian. Lalu langsung merencanakan segalanya."

Kakuzu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Konan. Konan sudah membalikkan badan sedari tadi.

"Kami mengambil dana dari penyalur. Tentu saja bukan untuk perusahaan tapi untuk diri kami. Kami buat seolah-olah bos, atasan kami, yang sudah mengambil uang itu. Mencuri istilahnya. Seakan-akan dia melakukan korupsi. Awalnya penyalur tak merasa curiga. Tapi setelah melihat data pengeluaran yang tak jelas, bos pun dicurigai menyeleweng. Perdebatan panjang tentu saja terjadi. Bos sudah pasti kalah. Kami sudah melakukan tipu muslihat. Bukan hanya berdua saja tapi banyak rekan kerja yang membantu. Tentu saja orang-orang yang membenci bos juga. Setelah diskusi panjang, bos pun akhirnya dipecat dengan tak hormat. Kami tertawa atas keberhasilan yang telah kami lakukan."

Jeda.

"Seniorku menjadi bos yang baru kemudian. Aku menduduki jabatannya sebelum dia menjadi bos. Dan begitu seterusnya. Kami tak pernah merasa puas. Jika bukan jabatan, sahamlah yang kami rebut. Kami berdua melawan semua orang hanya demi tahta dan uang. Keserakahan membuat kami menjadi iblis yang sesungguhnya. Jika tidak dengan menipu, maka tentu saja dengan melenyapkan lawan. Kami yang memegang kendali. Tak ada yang bisa melawan balik."

Kakuzu menyisir rambut Konan. Ia hanya ingin menggerakkan jemarinya yang terasa kaku.

"Kemudian, kami berada di tingkatan teratas. Kami berdua berada di tingkatan yang sama. Kami punya banyak uang. Segalanya kami miliki. Meskipun semua itu kami dapatkan dengan cara yang kotor. Bersenang-senang dengan wanita tentu saja menjadi hiburan kami. Berpesta di setiap malam. Karena pesta-pesta itu juga mengawali pertemuan pertama kita. Mimpiku sudah terwujud akhirnya." Kakuzu berhenti lalu menatap Konan. Ada kesedihan yang terbaca dari raut wajah dan pantulan mata Kakuzu.

"Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Seharusnya aku sadar, seharusnya aku mengerti. Jika seniorku itu bisa melakukan hal yang keji kepada kakak kandungnya, bos yang sudah kami lengserkan, bagaimana pula denganku yang hanya sebatas rekan kerjanya ini? Drama terulang. Apa yang kami lakukan kepada kakaknya dulu, dilakukan lagi sekarang. Bedanya dia menjadi sang pelaku, sedangkan aku menjadi targetnya. Aku awalnya tak percaya tapi aku segera paham. Beginilah memang seharusnya. Aksi dan reaksi. Aku melukai harga dirinya karena berhasil setara dengannya. Dia melukaiku karena sakit hati disamakan denganku yang hanya modal beruntung ini. Hahaha! Bukankah hidup ini lucu sekali?" Kakuzu tertawa, terdengar sangat terpaksa. Terasa menyayat dan tak ada rasa senang di dalamnya.

"Pada akhirnya, aku mendekam di penjara untuk waktu yang lama. Setelah keluar pun tak mudah bagiku untuk mencari pekerjaan. Sudah untung aku bisa menjadi karyawan swasta sekarang. Jika saja aku tak tergiur. Jika saja aku tak tergoda. Jika saja aku tak serakah. Jika saja... Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Ia mendarah daging sampai detik ini."

Kakuzu selesai bercerita. Konan menghapus airmata yang jatuh di kedua pipi Kakuzu.

"Kau dan airmata adalah dua hal yang tak cocok bersama. Jika kau bisa merasa menyesal dan jatuh, tentu kau bisa bangkit juga. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus-menerus! Hidup ini cuma sekali. Kau akan semakin menyesal jika menjalaninya dengan mengeluh dan menyesal seperti ini." Konan memeluk Kakuzu kemudian. Ternyata bisa juga si wanita berkata bijak.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kakuzu dengan suara seperti berbisik, tapi terdengar tulus sekali.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk kepuasan fisik serta kepuasan psikis yang kau berikan. Mungkin ini akan menjadi malam terindah di antara malam-malam yang pernah kita habiskan berdua."

Kakuzu tersenyum kecil, tipis sekali. Tapi tak ada kepalsuan di sana.

 **Chapter 2 FIN**

 **OMAKE**

Kakuzu berjalan keluar dari hotel. Senang karena dia sempat bertemu Konan untuk terakhir kalinya. Berjalan dia di gang sepi dan gelap kemudian. Ia berhenti sebentar di bawah lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Ia mendongakkan kepala, terlihat bintang-bintang yang berkedip mencoba menghibur dirinya. Ia tersenyum sungguh lepas melihat itu. Dikeluarkan senjata dari jaket yang dikenakan. Tak perlu susah mengokang, pistol diarahkan ke kepala milik sendiri. Tak ada keraguan yang menerpa pikirannya. Ditarik pelatuk kemudian. Ia masih tersenyum. Tak ada penyesalan di sana. Rasa sakit pun menembus dari sisi kanan; terjatuh, mata terpejam, wajah masih tersenyum. Bintang-bintang semakin banyak bertaburan.

.x.

 _p.s: sebelumnya untuk yang bertanya Hidan itu bunuh diri atau tidak, jawabannya mungkin ya dan mungkin tidak. /plak/ yang pasti Hidan mati. maafkan author! /pundung/ tidak ada niat bashing chara sama sekali. semua yang terjadi di ff ini murni hanya untuk kepentingan alur cerita. author sendiri suka kok sama Akatsuki tanpa pengecualian. /senyum/ ah, mau menjelaskan juga. setiap chapter di ff ini langsung tamat ya tapi secara tak langsung merupakan kesatuan dalam cerita. karakter prianya juga berbeda di setiap chapter. semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan ya. Big Love, Nara Y._


	4. Chapter 3: Kisame and His Envy

naruto by masashi kishimoto

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Konan mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja konter. Sesekali dia menyenandungkan nada mengikuti musik yang mengalun. Sebotol vodka ada di hadapannya. Botol itu belum ia sentuh sama sekali, hanya dipandangi saja entah untuk apa.

Seperti malam yang telah berlalu, ia duduk mengusir suntuk di klub malam _Akatsuki_ sebelum jam sewanya datang. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan sang bartender. Orang-orang yang sering datang ke klub itu terkadang merasa heran dan tak mengerti dengan mereka berdua, Konan dan si bartender. Mereka sering bertemu, itu sudah pasti. Di saat jam seperti ini, mereka selalu berada di dalam jarak yang dekat. Akan tetapi, tak pernah ada kata-kata yang terucap sekedar menyapa. Mereka sama-sama bekerja di sana; sang bartender bekerja tetap di sana, sedangkan Konan bekerja di sana jika ada pria yang minta ditemani olehnya saat berpesta dan minum-minum. Tapi tetap saja, mereka tak pernah sekalipun bertukar kalimat candaan. Kalaupun ada, paling hanya kalimat memesan minum. Lalu, bartender hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menyediakan minuman untuk Konan kemudian. Setelah itu hening, mereka sama-sama diam. Konan seperti hanya sekedar menumpang duduk atau memesan minum lalu diam di konter itu. Si bartender tampan hanya sibuk meracik minuman, tak ada niat memulai pembicaraan dengan Konan.

Bicara soal sang bartender, tak ada yang spesial sebenarnya dari dirinya. Dia hanyalah pemain sampingan. Tapi entah mengapa, ada rasa penasaran yang sering terlintas di benak orang-orang yang sering datang ke klub tersebut. Bahkan bosnya, pemilik klub tersebut, tidak terlalu tahu soal dirinya—ia hanya tahu tentang nama bartender itu. Tak ada yang tahu soal nama sang bartender. Mereka biasanya hanya memanggilnya bro, tampan, atau sayang—hanya wanita dan pria penyuka sesama yang sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan dua terakhir.

Memang, mereka terkadang penasaran mengapa bartender itu terlalu menutup diri. Tapi mereka menghormati keputusan itu. Lagipula, klub malam seperti klub _Akatsuki_ bukanlah sebuah rumah yang diisi oleh anggota keluarga. Klub malam itu hanyalah persimpangan jalan jika diminta untuk diibaratkan; orang-orang berhenti lalu berjalan kembali atau sebaliknya dan dilakukan berulang, orang-orang berjalan bersama atau sendiri di dalam kumpulan orang lagi, ada orang yang mengambil jalan yang sama, ada orang yang mengambil jalan yang berbeda—belok ke kanan atau ke kiri, ada orang yang saling menyeberang lalu berpapasan, ada juga orang yang hanya diam di pinggir jalan—memandang ke jalan yang ada di seberangnya. Tak ada yang benar-benar berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Semuanya harus berjalan sesuai ritmenya; berjumpa, berpapasan, lalu berpisah.

Kembali ke Konan, ia terlihat menghela napas. Hari ini tak banyak pelanggan yang harus dilayani. Membosankan, begitu pikir Konan. Dipandangnya keadaan sekitar. Melihat-lihat mereka yang sibuk dengan dunianya. Sesekali ia mengedipkan mata dengan pria-pria yang kebetulan duduk sendirian. Ah, seseorang yang dikenal dan ditunggu tertangkap oleh lensa mata kemudian.

"KISAME," panggil Konan.

Yang dipanggil sibuk mencari sumber suara. Ketemu! Tak susah mencari berlian di dalam tumpukan sampah.

"Hey, vodkamu kenapa menganggur begitu?"

"Aku tiba-tiba tak berselera untuk meminumnya. Kalau kau mau, minum saja."

Mendengar ucapan Konan, Kisame—pria yang dipanggil Konan tadi, tanpa babibu langsung mengambil botol vodka tersebut. Ia membuka tutup botolnya lalu meneguk langsung likuid tersebut. Rasa terbakar namun membuat ketagihan mengalir di tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa malam ini klub ramai sekali, ya?"

Kisame masih berdiri sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Tegukan demi tegukan vodka meluncur dari mulutnya ke dalam tenggorokannya. Konan hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai balasan.

Kisame hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk di samping kanan Konan sebelum dipersilahkan. Konan melirik Kisame dari atas ke bawah—dua kancing teratas kemejanya tak terkancing memperlihatkan badannya dan dua lengan kemejanya juga digulung sampai siku. Konan sedikit takjub.

"Tato milikmu makin banyak, ya. Dibuat seperti mewarnai kulitmu dengan warna biru pula," kata Konan setelah mengobservasi.

"Hahaha. Memang sengaja. Aku ingin menutupi seluruh badanku dengan tato rencananya." Kisame tersenyum menunjukkan geliginya setelah berucap. Gigi-gigi itu runcing semua bagaikan taring. Terlihat seperti gigi hiu.

"Kau benar-benar terobsesi dengan hiu ternyata. Apa bagusnya sih hewan itu?" Konan mencibir.

"Apa? Kau masih saja bertanya apa bagusnya si hiu? Tentu saja karena hiu binatang yang kuat dan sulit ditaklukkan. Hiu itu hebat. Hiu juga merupakan sosok predator jika kau lupa." Kisame antusias menjelaskan layaknya penggemar yang kagum dengan idolanya. Konan hanya memutar bola mata.

"Dan kau ingin menirunya? Konyol sekali! Hati-hati, Kisame! Obsesimu itu bisa membuatmu gila nantinya. Atau kau sudah gila?" Konan bertanya dan tak lupa sekalian mengejek.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja, Konan. Aku tahu batasku."

Hening kemudian.

"Omong-omong, aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Kisame berkata kemudian.

"Apa?" Tanya Konan.

"Kau juga pernah mengatakan kalimat yang sama dulu, kalimat seperti yang tadi. Kau pernah mengatakannya sebelum aku masuk penjara." Kisame memberikan senyuman tipis setelah itu.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku agaknya lupa."

Konan menopang dagu dengan tangan sebelah kiri. Jemari tangan kanannya masih saja mengetuk meja konter.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini cenayang, ya?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Mau kuramal masa depanmu yang tak ada bagusnya? Atau kau ingin aku memberikan sebuah mantra untuk membantumu bercinta dengan hiu betina?" Konan bertanya balik dengan mulut yang tak bisa menyaring kata-kata.

"Kau ini memang kejam, ya. Tapi itulah yang membuatmu berbeda." Kisame tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya.

"Tumben kau ingin bersenang-senang dulu di sini? Istri hiu milikmu yang ada di laut tidak marah?" Konan melirik Kisame dengan dagu yang masih tertopang.

"Dia tak akan marah. Dia itu paling mengerti diriku. Kau tenang saja." Kisame menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh, begitu ya? Baguslah kalau memang seperti itu. Karena kupikir istri hiu milikmu itu adalah tipe istri hiu pencemburu."

Kisame hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Konan sendiri hanya diam setelah itu. Mereka memang suka berbicara hal aneh seputar hiu begini. Kisame sendiri tidak keberatan dengan candaan—atau cibiran yang ditujukan Konan kepadanya.

"Sekedar pemberitahuan, waktu menyewaku sudah dimulai sejak satu menit yang lalu. Kupikir sebaiknya kita bergegas ke hotel sebelah." Kisame melirik jam tangan di sebelah kirinya. Konan lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Ini gara-gara kau yang terlalu antusias membicarakan soal hiu."

"Begitukah? Bukannya sedari tadi kau yang memancingku untuk menceritakan soal keluargaku?"

Konan memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kata keluarga yang diucapkan oleh Kisame. Keluarga? Hiu maksudnya? Konyol sekali, pikir Konan.

"Iya iya, aku yang salah. Nanti kau kuberi bonus tiga puluh menit. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak keberatan jika ditawarkan sih." Kisame berdiri dan memandang tepat ke wajah Konan.

"Serius! Tapi kau harus menambahkan bonus juga." Konan ikut berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan konter bar. Lidahnya menjulur sebentar, ia mencoba untuk mengejek Kisame. Kisame tertawa kemudian.

"Kalau begitu sama saja tetap aku yang rugi. Tapi tenang saja. Jika itu kau, maka aku akan memberikan bonus. Bahkan mungkin aku memberikan lebih banyak dari pelangganmu yang lain." Kisame mengikuti Konan yang berjalan keluar dari klub ini.

"Setuju!" Perjanjian dibuat oleh diri sendiri. Terserah Konan saja, pikir Kisame. Kisame tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Mereka berjalan bersisian dan masuk ke dalam hotel. Lalu mereka menekan tombol di sebelah lift, lift pun terbuka dengan keadaan kosong di dalamnya. Mereka lalu masuk dan menekan tombol lift lagi, lift pun bergerak ke atas membawa mereka naik beberapa lantai.

Setelah sampai ke tujuan, pintu lift terbuka lagi dan mereka segera ke luar dari sana. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kamar yang sudah disewa oleh Kisame hanya untuk menjadi tempat pergumulan mereka. Kisame merogoh kunci di dalam saku celananya setelah sampai ke pintu kamar yang dituju. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar dan masuk diikuti oleh Konan. Kisame menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, tak mengizinkan siapapun mengganggu permainan mereka nantinya. Konan duduk di ranjang. Ia melepas sepatunya lalu berbaring sambil memandang Kisame.

"Sudah tak sabar?" Kisame bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Konan menyeringai. Rupa malaikat telah hilang berubah menjadi iblis dari neraka.

"Baiklah..." Kisame menghampiri Konan berniat memulai permainan.

.x.

Konan sudah berada dalam kungkungan. Ia berbaring dengan pakaian yang sudah lepas dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tak ada sehelai benang menutupi, bisa dikatakan begitulah keadaannya sekarang. Kisame berada di atasnya, menindih dirinya. Baju miliknya sudah bergabung dengan pakaian Konan. Celana dibiarkan masih terpasang. Ini baru pemanasan, begitu pikirnya.

Dibelai wajah Konan secara perlahan. Disapu bibir yang lembut itu, berharap bibir tersebut akan merekah. Jemari tangan Kisame menyelip di antaranya memberi sinyal sangat ingin dihisap. Konan paham, ia membuka bibirnya kemudian.

Jemari Kisame masuk menyapa lidah. Ia jepit lidah tersebut ingin memberikan rasa. Konan menghisap jemari nakal itu setelahnya, Kisame menahan napas atas aksi yang dilakukan Konan. Ini masih jemari bukan yang lain tapi kenapa bisa menimbulkan rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya begini, itulah yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Konan mengambil peran di dalam mulutnya. Dihisap jemari di dalam mulut pelan-pelan. Dijilat jemari tangan yang panjang tersebut ingin mengecap. Digigit jemari agak kuat, Kisame mendesis tertahan. Jemari dihisap lagi, pergerakannya agak cepat sekarang. Dihisap terus tanpa berhenti semakin lama, semakin cepat. Tapi Kisame tiba-tiba memberikan tanda, menyuruh Konan untuk berhent. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan jemarinya dari dalam mulut Konan yang terasa panas.

"Aku tak suka melakukan _foreplay_ sebenarnya," Kisame berucap.

"Langsung ke intinya saja kalau begitu." Konan membalas perkataan Kisame sambil membelai pipi kiri pria hiu itu.

Ia memandang wajah Konan. Ia hanya memandang, tak berniat mendekat atau memutus jarak. Konan pun sama, memandang pria di hadapannya dengan wajah datar—tak ada emosi terlihat di sana.

Kepala Kisame bergerak maju setelah hening tercipta cukup lama. Lidahnya keluar kemudian menuju leher Konan dan menelusurinya. Dijilat semua rasa yang ada, tak ingin menyisakan rasa terlewat barang satupun. Kemudian lidah berhenti dan kecupan terasa di sana. Selain kecupan, sedikit gigitan juga terasa membuat si empunya leher agak mendesah.

Leher terus dirasa tapi Konan tak berniat menghentikan karena ia menyukai sensasinya. Kisame bahkan tak lupa memberikan tanda di leher jenjang itu. Karya seni akan diciptakan, begitu pikirnya. Darah terlihat sebab gigitannya. Darah keluar karena terkena gigi yang runcing memang berniat membuat luka. Konan tetap diam saja seakan tahu tabiat salah satu pelanggannya.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Kau selalu suka membuat luka di mana-mana. Aku tidak mau tahu, ya. Kau harus memberikan uang pengobatan. Tentu saja dibedakan dengan bayaran dan bonus yang kau janjikan." Konan berniat memeras sepertinya.

"Fisik manusia boleh saja berubah tapi tabiat tetap saja sama. Bukankah begitu?"

Jeda sebentar. Konan hanya memutar bola matanya. Kisame terkekeh.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau minta dengan satu syarat." Kisame ingin memberikan penawaran.

"Apa?" Tanpa basa-basi Konan langsung bertanya.

"Segera buat aku puas! Sesungguhnya aku tak suka menunggu lama." Kisame menyeringai.

"Seperti yang kau minta, tuan hiu!" Konan menjawab dengan mudahnya. Penawaran telah diterima.

Konan membalikkan keadaan dengan cepat. Kisame sudah berbaring sekarang dengan Konan yang menindih perutnya. Konan mengecup dahi sang pria hiu. Kedua pipi pun tak ketinggalan. Tapi bibir sang pria hiu dibiarkan kering.

"Lewatkan saja ciuman di bibir, kau maunya begitu kan?" Konan bertanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

"Kau sangat handal dalam mengingat hal-hal seperti ini." Kisame berucap, entah memuji atau mencibir.

"Lagipula aku tak akan melakukannya sekalipun kau meminta. Cukup leherku saja yang terluka. Jangan yang lain lagi!" Konan memutar bola mata.

"Lanjutkan!" Titah diberikan tanpa berniat untuk berbasa-basi membalas perkataan Konan.

Konan meneruskan perjalanan kepalanya. Leher Kisame dihampiri dan diberi kecupan. Ia menjilat dengan lidah, menggigit dengan gigi. Melakukan hal itu secara bergantian. Sesekali ia menghisap bekas gigitan yang telah ia buat, membiarkan tanda semakin membekas. Warna merah menodai warna biru. Konan tersenyum melihat karyanya.

Kisame memang tak suka melakukan _foreplay_ , tetapi dia suka menerimanya. Mungkin ia malas melakukannya atau hanya alibi ingin dilayani bak raja? Tapi memang seharusnya begitu, kan? Konan yang memuaskan, Kisame menerima pelayanan.

Dada dipegang lalu puting dicubit, Konan merasa gemas dengan puting milik Kisame. Pertama yang sebelah kiri lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama pada dada sebelah kanan. Kisame hanya menerima dengan pasrah tapi wajah tetap datar tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Tangan Konan turun ke bawah, perut berbentuk kotak kemudian disentuh. Ada enam jika dihitung, cukup membuat takjub. Tak puas hanya sekedar menyentuh, perut Kisame diraba juga. Ia meraba perut itu ke mana-mana ingin merasakan semua sensasi yang diberikan oleh perut seksi tersebut.

Tangannya turun lagi, benda di bawah tubuh Kisame sudah tegang ternyata. Konan menyentuh gundukan benda itu dari luar, sedikit menggoda. Ia turut menggelitiknya, ingin bermain-main sebentar. Sang empunya mendesah sekaligus kesal atas perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Konan.

Tak berjalan lama, resleting celana dibuka secara perlahan. Segera Konan menurunkan celana Kisame dan meletakkannya sembarangan di lantai kamar. Celana dalam juga mendapat giliran. Ia lepas lalu menyusul celana yang sudah tergeletak di bawah sana. Tampaklah kejantanan yang sebelumnya merasakan sesak di bawah sana. Kejantanan Kisame sudah tegang meminta untuk dimanjakan.

Kepala Konan maju ke depan, wajahnya ingin menghampiri kejantanan milik Kisame. Dikecup benda yang terpampang kemudian, Konan menghembuskan napasnya berniat untuk menggelitik benda tegang tersebut. Konan membuka bibirnya tapi ia tak langsung memasuki benda yang telah berdiri dengan sombongnya ke dalam mulutnya. Si empunya benda merintih sambil menunjukkan wajah kesal, Konan tak tega pada akhirnya. Ia melahap habis semua benda tegang itu. Kedua pipi Konan mendadak gembung.

Konan menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur. Ia sedikit tersedak karena kejantanan Kisame menabrak pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia menggerakkan kepala sambil menghisap tapi gigi tidak boleh menyapa, Kisame bisa mengamuk karena penisnya terluka. Kisame mendesah tertahan, nikmat Tuhan memang luar biasa. Konan masih melanjutkan kegiatannya, kejantanan Kisame semakin menegang.

"Berhenti dulu!" Kisame memberikan titah selanjutnya secara tiba-tiba. Konan pun berhenti lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan penis Kisame dari mulutnya dan memandang Kisame dengan wajah heran yang kentara.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Konan.

"Biar aku yang mengambil peran sekarang," kata Kisame menjawab pertanyaan.

Dibalik lagi posisi, Kisame berada di atas dan Konan berada di bawah. Kisame tanpa babibu langsung meraba dada Konan lalu meremasnya. Gunung perempuan memang empuk tiada tara, begitu yang ada dalam pikiran Kisame. Sudah cukup main-mainnya, mari melanjutkan puncak permainan yang sebenarnya.

Dimasukkan jari tengah ke dalam gua milik Konan. Ia memasukkannya secara perlahan sampai jarinya masuk seluruhnya. Desahan keluar dari bibir sang wanita. Jari tengah kemudian digerakkan; maju dan mundur, zig-zag, lalu maju dan mundur lagi. Kisame berniat untuk melebarkan gua kenikmatan tersebut agar dapat dimasuki oleh penis besar miliknya nantinya.

Jari telunjuk dan jari manis ikut masuk juga sekarang. Tak seperti sebelumnya, kedua jari itu dimasukkan secara tergesa-gesa. Kisame sudah tak sabaran rupanya. Konan mengerang akibat aksi yang dilakukan oleh Kisame. Kisame menggerakkan kedua jarinya berusaha untuk memuaskan.

Merasa sudah cukup, Kisame berhenti lalu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya secara bersamaan. Padahal Konan sudah hampir mengeluarkan hasrat. Dasar Kisame jahat! Konan merasa kesal ternyata.

Disiapkan kejantanan yang sudah menegang bagaikan menara. Mereka tak memerlukan pelumas ataupun kondom. Mari gempur saja gua berwarna merah muda tersebut! Diangkat kedua kaki Konan, lalu Kisame meletakkan kedua kaki itu di bahunya. Kedua tangan Konan diangkat juga dan dikalungkan di leher Kisame. Perlahan Kisame bergerak maju ke depan. Kejantanannya menyentuh gua milik Konan, ia meminta izin dulu sebelumnya. Gua tersebut berkedut, izin dari Konan sudah didapat. Kisame kemudian maju lagi, kejantanannya masuk sedikit. Ia maju lagi, kejantanannya masuk setengah. Lalu maju lagi, akhirnya kejantanan Kisame masuk seluruhnya. Keduanya bernapas lega. Mereka berhenti dulu sekedar mencoba menikmati sensasi yang dirasakan, sebentar saja.

"Bergeraklah!" Titah diberikan. Omong-omong, Konan yang tadi berucap.

Kisame bergerak melanjutkan permainan. Seperti biasa, maju dan mundur menjadi gerakan yang disuka. Kisame merintih tertahan, Konan mendesah tak karuan. Kisame melakukannya dengan cepat dan tepat. Titik lemah pun dihujam secara berlebihan.

"Aaahhh aaahhh! L-Le... Lebih ceeehhh—Uh! Lebih cepat, Kisame!" Permintaan dikatakan.

"Mau cepat yang bagaimana lagi?!" Kisame malah kesal.

"Badan... Badanmu b-boleh saja... Ah! Kekar... Ta-Tapi tenaaahhh... Tenagamu bahkan le-lebih kecil dari—Urgh! Ikan teri!" Konan ingin mengejek atau menggoda?

"Kau saja yang tak sabaran. Dasar jalang!" Kisame ikut mengejek, lebih tepatnya mencibir.

"T-Tapi si jalang inilaaahhh. Uh! Yang me-memuaskan... mu, kan?" Konan memberikan seringaian. Kisame hanya tertawa saja menanggapi.

"Benar juga, ya. Sudahlah! Diam dan jangan berisik! Mari kita selesaikan ini secepatnya," Kisame berkata tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya.

Bagian selatan Kisame terus bergerak. Ia menggempur bagian selatan yang lain. Ia bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin dalam. Konan sudah sangat berantakan; bantal diremasnya menyalurkan rasa yang ada, wajah memerah, bibir terbuka, dan suara semakin serak saja. Sedikit lagi—gerakkan sedikit lagi. Kisame merintih dan tak tahan lagi. Konan sudah melengkung badannya, tak bisa menahan hasrat lebih lama lagi. KELUAR! Konan menyemprot perut si pria hiu, Kisame menyemprot ke dalam gua sang wanita jalang. Keduanya menghela napas kemudian. Akhirnya kesampaian juga mereka mengeluarkan segala hasrat yang terpendam.

Kisame berbaring di sebelah Konan. Konan tidur menyamping memandang Kisame. Keduanya sudah melepaskan penyatuan. Sekarang hanya keheningan yang dapat terdengar.

"Aku terkejut saat beberapa hari yang lalu kau menghubungiku. Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah keluar dari penjara ternyata. Kapan?" Tanya Konan.

"Dua minggu yang lalu—baru saja. Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu," jawab Kisame.

"Jadi apa kerjamu sekarang?" Konan bertanya lagi.

"Masih mencari," jawab Kisame sekedarnya. Konan memandang heran.

"Kalau belum bekerja berarti tidak punya uang dong?! Kau mau membayarku pakai apa?"

Kisame sempat berpikir kalau Konan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ternyata wanita tersebut hanya mengkhawatirkan bayarannya. Jahat sekali! Tapi itu merupakan hal yang manusiawi, sih.

"Kau ini senang meremehkan orang, ya? Aku ada uang simpanan. Kau tenang saja." Kisame berbicara tanpa memandang wajah Konan.

"Aku masih saja tidak mengerti soal kehidupan kriminal kelas kakap sepertimu ini." Konan lalu berucap memberikan pendapat.

"Aku ini hiu bukan kakap." Kisame malah bercanda.

"Itu perumpamaan, bodoh!" Konan berkata sok pintar.

Hening lagi.

"Masih ada rencana membunuh manusia lagi?" Konan bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin? Tapi bukan untuk merebutkan tahta sih. Hahaha." Kisame menjawab sambil tertawa—tertawa miris sebenarnya.

Mereka diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebegitu pentingnya tahta yang kau rebut itu? Sampai kau membunuh orang seperti membunuh nyamuk." Konan bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai mafia, tahta itu merupakan hal yang penting," jawab Kisame.

Kisame lalu meneruskan, "jika aku bisa membunuh mafia lain, maka orang-orang akan semakin takut kepadaku. Aku pun berada dalam tingkatan yang tertinggi. Aku pun bisa meminta segala hal yang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Apapun itu! Karena mereka takut kepadaku."

"Seperti hiu, saat anak hiu menetas dia akan langsung mencari makan. Anak-anak hiu akan memakan telur-telur yang belum dibuahi. Bahkan memakan adik-adiknya. Begitupun aku; tak peduli siapa, tak peduli kenapa, tak peduli apa kedudukannya di dalam _family_. Jika aku menginginkan tahta yang lebih tinggi maka aku harus membunuh sesamaku, mafia-mafia yang bahkan menyebutku sebagai saudara mereka. Jika aku tak melenyapkan maka aku akan dilenyapkan. Selamat datang di dunia nyata di mana siapa yang kuat dialah yang bertahan." Kisame menjelaskan kepada Konan dengan panjang kali lebar—luas!

"Tapi aku tak melihat itu sebagai alasan yang sebenarnya," ungkap Konan menanggapi.

"Apa pentingnya alasan? Membunuh tak butuh alasan." Kisame menghidupkan rokok lalu menghembuskan asapnya.

"Hahaha," Konan tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Kisame heran.

"Rasa iri. Tentu saja rasa iri hatimu yang menjadi alasan kenapa kau membunuh 'saudara'mu. Benar katamu. Jika tidak melenyapkan maka akan dilenyapkan. Tapi kenapa melenyapkan orang yang bahkan memiliki pekerjaan yang sama sepertimu? Karena rasa iri hatimu! Itulah jawabannya. Kau merasa dirimu dan mereka sama saja. Tapi kenapa hanya mereka yang dipandang lebih tinggi sedangkan kau tidak? Berawal dari rasa cemburu terciptalah rasa iri. Kau memupuk segala emosi itu lalu lama-lama menjadi penyakit hati. Bersikap baik dan manis di depan tapi diam-diam memegang pisau belati dan disembunyikan di balik badan. Karena sesama saudara maka mudah saling percaya. Kepercayaan tercipta, kau mulai menunjukkan rupa sebenarnya. Karena percaya, saudaramu menjadi lemah. Kau pun tanpa segan memakan mereka, menghabisi saudaramu dan mencoba bertahan."

Konan mengambil rokok yang dihisap oleh Kisame. Lalu setelah itu, ia menghisap dan menghembuskan asapnya.

"Hiu memang kuat, akan tetapi hiu tak punya perasaan. Manusia tidak seperti itu. Manusia bukanlah binatang, Kisame. Entah kalau dirimu..."

Lalu untuk yang pertama atau mungkin juga yang terakhir kalinya, Konan mencium Kisame. Tak peduli jika dia akan terluka nantinya.

 **Chapter 3 FIN**

 **OMAKE**

Kisame agaknya marah dengan perkataan Konan. Entah marah karena merasa tak begitu atau marah karena tersinggung. Tertawa, Kisame menertawai diri sendiri tiba-tiba. Meskipun begitu, apa yang dikatakan Konan ada benarnya juga.

Sampai juga di tujuan, dia keluar dari mobilnya kemudian. Dipandanginya langit dinihari yang masih gelap. Tak ada bintang, mungkin enggan bertemu dengan dirinya. Baru pertama kali dia mendatangi tempat ini meskipun sudah mendengar kabar keindahan tebing yang didatangi oleh teman sekaligus musuh sejak lama. Tak seindah itu, pikir Kisame. Tapi dia tersenyum tipis. Mungkin Kisame sedang membohongi perasaan?

Dingin dan hening, hanya ada suara air yang bersenandung dan menampar tebing yang curam. Masih memandang langit, teringat Kisame akan tuan yang menolongnya dari penjahat jalanan; tuan yang baik kepadanya, tuan yang dianggapnya bagaikan saudara, tuan yang dibunuhnya sebelum dia masuk penjara. Kisame tersenyum kemudian, wajah sang tuan terngiang dalam pikiran. Berjalan dia kemudian tanpa berniat melihat ke depan. Terjun, dirinya ditarik oleh gravitasi. Angin menerpa tubuhnya. Air yang dingin akhirnya terasa, mungkin untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

.x.

 _p.s: author sudah menentukan semua member akatsuki yang akan ikut ambil peran karena pada dasarnya author sudah punya garis besar cerita ini sebelum published. jadi, akan ada member yang tidak ada di dalam cerita ini. siapa? mari ditunggu saja. oke? /wink/ mohon maaf jika nanti mengecewakan pembaca karena member akatsuki yang dicinta tak ada di dalam cerita ini. /bow 180 degrees/ Big Love, Nara Y._


	5. Chapter 4: Sasori and His Wrath

naruto by masashi kishimoto

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Tak seperti biasa, Konan ingin mencari udara segar di luar. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dadanya merasa sesak. Dinaikinya tangga menuju atap bangunan ini. Setelah hampir sampai ke tujuan, pintu yang ada di hadapannya segera ia tarik knopnya. Lalu ia masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Angin malam langsung menerpa tubuhnya yang berpakaian minim.

Ia menghidupkan rokok sekedar ingin mengusir rasa dingin yang menyerang. Ia hisap rokok itu, lalu ia hembuskan asapnya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan—tak ada fokus di sana sebenarnya. Ia hanya memandang kosong dan tak ada pandangan yang ditujukan untuk siapapun atau apapun. Tak ada hal yang bisa menarik perhatiannya ternyata. Baik di sini atau pun di dalam sana, semua tempat sama saja.

"Oh, ternyata kau. Sedang apa di sini, Konan?"

Lelaki bersurai merah tiba-tiba menyapa dan bertanya. Konan sedikit terkejut, ia tak menyangka akan ada orang lain di atap ini. Ia pikir, hanya ada dirinya saja di sini sedari tadi.

"Mencoba untuk mencari udara segar. Tapi nyatanya udara di sini dengan udara di dalam sama saja—membuatku sesak," jawab Konan sekenanya.

Hening melanda. Di dalam keheningan yang berlarut di antara mereka, Konan melirik lelaki bersurai merah tadi. Ia melihat lelaki tersebut lalu meniliknya dari atas ke bawah kemudian ke atas lagi. Sasori, lelaki tersebut, ternyata tahu jika Konan sedang mengamatinya.

"Jangan tanya apapun yang sudah kulakukan sebelum ini."

Tiba-tiba Sasori berucap dengan kalimat yang seakan-akan tahu kalau Konan mencurigai dirinya. Konan hanya memandang aneh Sasori. Konan tak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan Sasori kok—atau sebenarnya cuma gengsi saja untuk bertanya?

"Siapa juga yang ingin menanyaimu, Sasori? Tak ada hal tentangmu yang membuatku tertarik."

Konan menghisap rokoknya dengan kuat lalu segera menghembuskan asapnya. Ia sengaja melakukan itu agar rokoknya segera habis dan dia bisa masuk lagi ke dalam—Konan tak terlalu suka merokok di dalam klub soalnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasori dengan bibir sedikit terangkat ke atas.

Konan diam saja dan tak ada niat untuk menggubris pertanyaan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Rokok yang ada di tangannya ia buang ke bawah, ingin ia padamkan. Ia menginjak rokok itu, lalu ia biarkan rokok yang telah padam tersebut. Konan berniat untuk beranjak dari sana. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Konan menoleh sebentar ke belakang.

"Tak mau masuk ke dalam?" Konan bertanya kepada Sasori yang sibuk mematikan api dari tempat sampah. Setelah api padam, barulah Sasori menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku juga ingin masuk."

Lalu, Sasori menyusul Konan yang sudah membuka pintu dan menuruni anak tangga. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar di antara mereka. Baik Sasori maupun Konan, tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan kembali.

.x.

Mereka sudah sampai masuk ke dalam klub. Konan menarik salah satu kursi lalu duduk di di hadapan konter bar tempat yang disukainya—atau sebenarnya tidak juga. Sasori duduk di sebelahnya lalu memesan minuman kepada bartender yang sibuk melayani pelanggan. Malam ini klub cukup ramai ternyata.

"Kau mau aku pesankan minum? Aku yang traktir." Sasori menawarkan.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum." Konan menolak. Lalu, ia kembali sibuk dengan alam pikirannya.

Sang bartender menyodorkan minuman kemudian. Sasori berucap terimakasih lalu menenggaknya dalam satu tegukan. Haus atau rakus? Entah!

"Kenapa kau tadi berada di atap?"

Rasa penasaran memang sedikit kurang ajar. Sasori melirik sebentar kepada Konan yang bertanya, kemudian menenggak lagi minumannya—sudah gelas yang kedua.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, jangan tanya apapun. Aku tak ada niat berbicara... untuk saat ini."

Ditenggak lagi minuman dan masih dalam satu tegukan, ini sudah gelas yang ketiga. Konan memalingkan wajahnya kemudian. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sasori sedang banyak pikiran, sama seperti dirinya. Dia tak mau memaksa Sasori untuk bicara, sekalipun ia sangat penasaran.

"Terserahlah," kata Konan kemudian.

Konan mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali ia melambaikan tangan dan mengedipkan mata berniat menggoda. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman—ingin menjerat calon pelanggan. Tapi entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja tak ada satupun orang yang mampu menarik minat Konan. Dasar jalang tak tahu diri! Sudah tak tahu malu malah pilih-pilih.

"Aku bosan." Sambil menghela napas, Sasori mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tak ada yang berarti sekalipun ia sudah meminum tujuh gelas margarita. Tak ada ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan di wajahnya, seperti orang mati. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Sasori tampak sangat depresi.

"Aku juga. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini tak banyak pelanggan yang menarik minatku." Konan mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja konter. Sasori menatap heran setelahnya.

"Kau tidak salah bicara? Bukankah seharusnya pelanggan yang mengatakan kalimat itu? Kau ini—"

Sasori tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya membuat Konan penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat tersebut.

"Kau apa?" Tanya Konan tak sabaran.

"Kau ini ternyata punya harga diri juga, ya." Kemudian tawa diberikan—terdengar seperti mencibir.

"Hahaha! Bagaimanapun aku ini perempuan. Sudah merupakan kodratnya kalau akulah yang dikejar, bukan mengejar. Meskipun aku menjual diri, aku harus punya harga diri. Jika aku menjual murah diriku, aku takkan bisa bertahan lama dalam pekerjaan seperti ini. Sedikit gengsi tak akan membuatku mati. Malah semakin banyak pria yang akan mengejar karena merasa penasaran. Bukankah begitu?"

Konan menarik sedikit bibirnya ke atas. Hanya dengusan yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Konan. Konan kemudian tertawa karena merasa menang.

"Orang-orang sombong seperti dirimu ini benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin menyimpanmu dalam lemari kaca. Agar aku bisa memandangi wajah sombongmu terus-menerus. Tentu saja, jantungmu harus kubuat berhenti berdetak terlebih dahulu. Lalu, aku akan dengan sangat mudah mengawetkanmu—dari folikel rambut sampai kutikula kaki, tak akan kubiarkan satupun terlewati. Atau membuat boneka hidup saja? Aku rasa begitupun juga tak apa. Sesekali membuat suatu perubahan itu perlu. Menarik, kan?" Sasori melirik Konan setelah selesai bicara yang bukan-bukan.

Konan sendiri hanya meneguk ludah. Meskipun wajah datar yang terpasang, tapi ketakutan sulit sekali untuk ia sembunyikan. Gila, pikir Konan. Orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini mungkin orang yang sudah sakit jiwa.

"Hahaha," Sasori tiba-tiba tertawa, "jangan takut, Konan. Aku hanya bercanda—sungguh! Maaf jika aku membuatmu takut," ucapan maaf kemudian terlontar.

"Gila—kau memang gila! Brengsek! Jujur saja aku takut mendengar perkataanmu tadi. Kau kumasukkan dalam daftar hitam. Aku sepertinya harus berhati-hati denganmu."

Konan tak merasa segan untuk memakinya. Sasori sendiri tak terlalu merepotkan hal itu. Dia hanya tertawa kecil saja. Toh, memang yang dikatakannya tadi murni hanya candaan. Ia tak ada niat sekalipun ingin melakukan hal tersebut.

"Hahaha. Maaf ya, Konan. Kau ternyata bisa takut juga, ya." Tawa milik Sasori belum hilang. Konan mendengus dan membuang mukanya, tak ingin memandang Sasori.

"Siapapun yang mendengarkan ucapan seperti itu dari seorang kriminal sepertimu pasti akan ketakutan. Aku menjamin hal itu!" Konan memutar bola matanya—merasa kesal dengan candaan yang sama sekali tak ada lucunya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau tak mau menerima permintaan maafku?" Sasori memasang wajah sedih, terlihat palsu sekali.

"Iya, sudah kumaafkan. Diamlah!" Konan menyilangkan tangan di atas dada. Ekspresinya masih saja datar.

"Omong-omong, aku benar-benar sangat bosan. Mau bergumul di ranjang?"

Sasori mengajak Konan untuk bersenang-senang. Konan yang diajak oleh Sasori melirik sebentar. Ia mendecih.

"Memangnya kau sudah menyewa kamar? Kau tahu soal syarat tak tertulisku, kan?" Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasori terkekeh, "aku takkan lupa dengan hal sepele seperti itu. Lagipula aku bukanlah orang yang suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Karena kau imut, sepertinya tak masalah jika aku menerima ajakanmu yang terdengar menyenangkan. Tapi jangan coba-coba berniat membunuhku! Jika kau berani, maka aku tak akan segan menarikmu ke neraka juga. Kau paham?" Konan mengeluarkan aura yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Sasori akui perempuan di hadapannya ini ternyata bisa membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi kau ini luar biasa, ya. Bisa-bisanya mengancam pelanggan seperti itu." Sasori mengomentari lalu mendecih. Konan diam saja tak peduli.

Konan berdiri dan berjalan keluar—menarik diri dari keramaian. Sasori mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia ikut berjalan tapi dengan ritme pelan. Ia tak terlihat buru-buru dan hanya berjalan santai. Hawa nafsu ternyata tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Sampai ke tujuan, mereka masuk ke dalam hotel melewati meja resepsionis dan menuju lift yang kebetulan terbuka. Pintu lift tertutup, Sasori menekan tombol lalu lift bergerak ke atas membawa mereka naik. Pintu lift berdenting kemudian, mereka keluar lalu berjalan lagi menuju kamar yang sudah disewa oleh Sasori. Setelah mereka sampai ke depan pintu kamar, Sasori memasukkan kunci lalu memutarnya dan membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya kemudian. Sasori melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam. Kaki yang lain mengikuti, Konan menutup pintu dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya juga.

Sasori berjalan ke ranjang mendahului. Ia membuka kemeja yang terpasang dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Lalu ia berbaring, perut yang berbentuk seperti enam kotak terlihat sungguh menarik. Perut itu sudah pasti dapat membuat kaum hawa kelaparan. Jangan merasa gengsi dan malu-malu kucing! Nikmat Tuhan harus diterima dengan sukarela.

Konan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasori—berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia naik lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang berkurang, Konan menunggu perintah sang pelanggan. Ia melirik Sasori dengan ekor matanya, Sasori hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata. Terbuka mata Sasori kemudian, ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Konan lalu balas memandang.

"Buka bajumu sekarang! Telanjang lah di hadapanku!" Perintah akhirnya diberikan.

Konan pun tak segan-segan dan langsung melepas gaun pendek yang ia gunakan. Ia lemparkan gaunnya menyusul pakaian milik si pria. Ia melepas bra dan melemparnya juga sama seperti tadi. Jangan lupakan celana dalamnya yang sudah hinggap juga di sana, menyusul yang lain! Semua perintah Sasori sudah ia laksanakan dengan baik dan benar.

Sasori membelai pipi Konan sebagai apresiasi. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Konan juga, merasa gemas sekali. Mereka saling memandang dalam jarak yang dekat, bayangan direfleksi oleh mata mereka masing-masing. Jarak di antara mereka dihapus kemudian, bibir mereka menyatu saling mengisi. Sasori mencium Konan dengan sangat menuntut. Ia bahkan langsung menggigit bibir Konan tanpa segan. Bibir Konan terbuka, lidah Sasori masuk pada akhirnya. Kedua lidah mereka saling membelit. Mereka terus seperti itu seakan waktu berhenti. Saat pernapasan mulai tergangggu, mereka melepaskan tautan lalu sibuk mencari oksigen.

"Akan kulanjutkan lagi." Sasori meminta izin, ternyata ia baik hati sekali. Padahal sebenarnya hanya tak sabar dan tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Ia menjilat leher dan memberikan gigitan juga. Ia menghisap bekas gigitan yang telah ia buat, memberi tanda bagaikan kewajiban. Konan hanya pasrah menerimanya sambil memejamkan mata. Sesekali ia mendesah dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Tiba-tiba Sasori berhenti, Konan pun membuka mata keheranan. Ia memandang Sasori meminta jawaban.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, kenapa harus aku yang memuaskanmu? Aku kan membayar—akulah pelanggannya. Seharusnya kau yang memberikan pelayanan." Sasori protes, Konan malah mendecih kesal.

"Kau ini pelit dan jahat, ya?" Konan memberikan pertanyaan atau pernyataan?

"Bukan keduanya," jawab Sasori seadanya. Konan semakin kesal mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau ingin melanjutkan atau ingin memulai perdebatan?" Konan ternyata terpancing emosi, tapi ia juga sudah tak bisa menahan sensasi panas yang mulai menggelitik bagian selatannya.

"Tentu saja dilanjutkan! Manjakan milikku sekarang." Perintah lagi-lagi dikumandangkan. Konan sebenarnya masih merasa kesal tapi lebih baik ia mengikuti semua perkataan sang pelanggan agar permainan tetap dilanjutkan.

Resleting celana Sasori diturunkan oleh Konan mengikuti arah gravitasi. Celana dilepas lalu dilempar sesuka hati. Celana dalam juga sudah menanti. Celana dalam ditarik, tolong diulang perbuatan yang tadi—melemparnya sesuka hati. Kejantanan milik Sasori pun langsung tersaji. Kejantanannya sudah tegang meminta untuk dijilati.

Konan pun tanpa basa-basi langsung mengecup kebanggaan sang pelanggan. Ia menghembuskan napas di sekitar bagian selatan Sasori—membuat Sasori mengerang tertahan. Penis Sasori dikecup dan dijilat oleh Konan kemudian. Bagaikan sedang menjilat permen yang tak berasa; naik ke atas, turun ke bawah, naik lagi ke atas. Pergerakan yang sama terus diulangi membuat sang empunya keenakan. Konan berhenti menjilat, kejantanan Sasori langsung dilahap setelahnya. Turun dan naik, naik dan turun. Jangan sampai penis Sasori tergigit! Bisa bahaya kehidupan di masa depan Sasori nanti.

Pergerakan terus diulangi, kejantanan Sasori semakin menegang. Sedikit lagi maka hasrat di dalam penis Sasori akan segera keluar. Tiba-tiba si pria imut minim emosi memegang kepala Konan dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Ingin menyiksa diri atau apa? Konan heran memikirkan jalan pikiran Sasori.

Sasori menarik kejantanannya—penisnya terlepas dari jeratan mulut Konan. Konan hanya diam saking kesalnya kepada pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa keinginan sang tuan pelanggan. Ia memutar bola matanya saking tak habis pikir atas tindakan Sasori. Sungguh ajaib pelanggannya kali ini. Sasori benar-benar susah ditebak, Konan berharap dia segera mati.

Lama Konan menunggu dalam diam, menunggu perintah yang akan dilontarkan oleh Sasori. Tapi Sasori malah diam juga dan memandang Konan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Tak tahan, emosi Konan meledak.

"Apalagi sekarang?!" Konan bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Sungguh luar bisa Sasori ini, ia bisa membuat Konan marah tak terkendali.

Sasori hanya mendengus lalu tertawa. Ia benar-benar pandai membuat emosi Konan meledak-ledak. Tapi tak berselang lama, pergelangan tangan kanan Konan ditarik dengan cepat. Ia membanting Konan ke ranjang dan membuatnya berbaring di sana. Kemudian Sasori langsung menindih tubuh Konan. Ia memandang wajah Konan tanpa berkedip membuat Konan merasa aneh, salah tingkah, dan lupa dengan rasa marahnya.

Sasori tersenyum melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Konan. Ia tak tahu dengan pelanggan yang lain, tapi hal ini baru pertama terjadi setelah mereka melakukan beberapa seks sebelumnya. Sasori melihat Konan yang menggerakkan pinggulnya kemudian. Seakan mendapatkan sinyal, Sasori memasukkan jarinya. Ia mencoba untuk melonggarkan lubang Konan dengan satu jari miliknya. Merasa tak cukup, dua jari ditambahkan lagi oleh Sasori. Ia menggerakkan ketiga jarinya; maju dan mundur, zig-zag, dan menggunting. Konan mendesah secara tiba-tiba, titik kenikmatan akhirnya berhasil diraih oleh Sasori.

Sasori mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, kejantanan miliknya sudah dipersiapkan sedari tadi. Diraih kedua kaki Konan dan ia letakkan masing-masing di bahu kanan dan kiri. Konan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasori, pandangan mata dicuri. Badan Sasori mulai bergerak maju ingin memasuki, mari cepat-cepat sudahi permainan ini.

"Ah," lubang sudah mulai dimasuki, "aaah," masih setengah perjalanan yang dilalui, "aaahhh," akhirnya Sasori berhasil juga menenggelamkan penisnya di sana.

Pergerakan dimulai lagi; maju, mundur, cepat, dan tepat. Sasori menggempur Konan terus-menerus tanpa putus asa.

"S-Sa-Sasori. Ce—Urgh! Ce-cepat!"

Konan sudah tak dapat menahan segala gejolak yang ada. Diremas kepala Sasori sebagai pengungkapan rasa. Ia menjambak rambut merah itu juga yang entah mengapa terlihat cocok sekali dengan wajah tampan milik Sasori. Jangan lupakan desahan yang sedari tadi terdengar.

Sasori bergerak semakin cepat. Konan sudah membusungkan dada, tak bisa lagi menahan rasa. Digigit puting merah jambu yang menegang, Konan semakin melayang karena perbuatan Sasori di tubuhnya. KELUAR! Keduanya melayang bagaikan terbang ke angkasa. Mereka mendesah bersama lalu menghela napas lega.

Mereka melepas penyatuan setelah merasa semuanya sudah dikeluarkan. Sasori berbaring telungkup sedangkan Konan bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk menyelami pikiran.

"Letih, ya?" Sasori akhirnya bertanya. Konan hanya diam saja awalnya. Ekspresi datar terpasang di wajah wanita itu.

"Sedikit," jawab Konan antara iya dan tidak. Sasori tak ambil pusing dengan jawabannya.

Sasori membalikkan badan menjadi telentang. Lalu, ia menghadap ke arah Konan kemudian. Dipandanginya wajah Konan secara seksama. Konan awalnya tak peduli tapi lama-lama agaknya ia merasa risih juga.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Konan tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Kau cantik." Sasori sungguh memuji. Konan malah memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jawabanmu tak nyambung," balas Konan. Hening melanda mereka lagi.

"Kau tadi bertanya kenapa aku ada di atap, kan?"

Sasori membuka topik pembicaraan baru dengan bahasan yang lama. Konan menoleh lalu mengangguk. Sasori belum berniat berucap—seperti ragu untuk mengutarakan, tapi Konan senantiasa menunggu. Sasori akhirnya menghela napas meskipun wajahnya masih datar tanpa emosi. Ia pun membuka mulut pada akhirnya.

"Aku habis membunuh orang," Sasori berkata bagaikan membunuh nyamuk saja. Konan melotot seketika.

"Kau... serius?" Konan memastikan. Anggukan pun diterima oleh Konan. Konan melotot lagi setelahnya.

"K-Kau... Kau kenapa membunuh lagi? Kenapa membunuh lagi, Sasori? KENAPA?!" Konan terbawa emosi. Ia mengguncang bahu pria itu. Gila! Pria yang dikenalnya pendiam dan dulu selalu tersenyum ini sungguh gila!

"Kau gila! Kau bahkan baru saja dikeluarkan dari penjara!"

Konan benar-benar tak percaya. Sasori yang mendengarkan hanya tertawa kecil kemudian. Pria di hadapannya sungguh sakit jiwa.

"Mereka yang membunuh orangtuaku... Bukannya mereka lebih gila?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada datar. Tak ada emosi di sana. Konan bergeming. Jadi ini masalah balas dendamnya lagi?

"Jika kau tak bisa menjawab maka benar, kan? Mereka bahkan lebih gila dariku. Aku hanya bersikap adil di sini. Mereka membunuh orangtuaku, maka aku membunuh orangtua mereka. Mereka memenjarakanku, maka aku memenjarakan mereka juga. Tentu saja di dalam neraka. Tidak ada yang salah, kan? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tidak kurang dan juga tidak lebih. Aku tidak salah, kan?" Sasori membela diri tapi bagi Konan terdengar seperti alasan untuk meloloskan diri. Keheningan lalu melanda. Konan tak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otak Sasori. Bersikap adil? Apanya yang bersikap adil? Bukankah hanya Tuhan yang dapat bersikap adil?

"Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan balas dendam. Aku hanya kesal. Aku marah! Bagaimana bisa mereka tega membunuh orangtuaku? Hanya karena masalah hutang, mereka membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Padahal aku berjanji akan melunasi secepatnya. Tapi apa? Mereka tetap membunuh mereka. Dunia tak adil! Maka izinkan aku untuk bersikap adil."

Sasori menepuk dadanya kemudian. Entah mengapa, rasanya sesak sekali di sana. Konan hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasannya. Ia tak ada niat untuk menghakimi Sasori.

"Mereka tidak hanya membunuh, mereka juga memutilasi orangtuaku. Mereka memerkosa ibuku—pria-pria brengsek itu memerkosanya. Mereka melakukannya di hadapanku dan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan jika aku kemudian membunuh orangtua mereka? Memerkosa ibu mereka lalu memutilasinya? Lalu memutilasi ayah mereka juga? Itu bukan kesalahan, kan? Apa yang aku lakukan tadi juga sekedar melanjutkan balas dendamku, tapi kali ini kepada pria-pria brengsek itu. Aku membunuh mereka dan memutilasi mereka. Ah, aku melakukan perubahan sedikit sih. Aku mengawetkan beberapa tubuh mereka lalu menyambungkan mereka semua seperti mainan bongkar pasang. Ingin kujadikan mereka boneka untuk pelampiasan kekesalanku. Ya, kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai samsak tinju. Tapi aku berniat menjadikan mereka sebagai boneka pajangan juga, sih. Menurutmu bagaimana, Konan?" Sasori bertanya kepada Konan yang sangat terkejut sampai tak bisa menutup mulutnya. Apa benar yang di hadapannya ini adalah Sasori yang ia kenal?

"T-Tidak mungkin. Kau bilang kau baru saja membunuh orang? Berarti kau baru melakukannya? Tidak mungkin kau sempat m-me-memutilasi m-mereka. Kau berbohong, Sasori. Kau bercanda, kan?" Konan mengguncang tubuh Sasori lagi. Dia tak bisa memercayai ini semua.

"Baru saja bukan berarti memang baru kulakukan, benar kan? Aku sudah melakukannya dari kemarin tapi aku baru menyelesaikannya tadi. Karena aku letih, aku pun memutuskan datang ke sini. Tapi aku malah lupa mengganti pakaianku yang penuh noda darah. Jadi begitu sampai di klub, aku memutuskan ke atap dulu dan menggantinya. Tenang, aku sudah membakar pakaianku yang bernoda darah itu kok. Tapi sepertinya akan tetap ketahuan sih." Sasori tertawa... miris!

"Hei, Konan," Sasori memanggil Konan lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang lawan bicara. Konan pun menoleh, "jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasori bertanya kemudian. Konan hanya diam. Ia memalingkan muka lalu menundukkan kepala. Lalu tak berapa lama, ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Aku juga akan menjadi kesal. Aku juga akan menjadi sangat marah," jeda diberikan, "akan tetapi, mungkin aku tak akan melakukan balas dendam. Jika kau tanya kenapa, jawabannya sangat mudah. Orangtuaku pasti tak akan suka dengan hal yang kulakukan. Selain itu, kemarahanku juga tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Memang rasa sesak di dadaku akan hilang, tapi tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihku. Kemarahanku juga tak bisa membuat mereka kembali. Kemudian, secara perlahan, hidupku pun akan mati."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Konan segera menoleh ke arah Sasori. Dan yang tertangkap oleh matanya hanyalah airmata Sasori yang mengalir secara perlahan namun tak berhenti.

 **Chapter 4 FIN**

 **OMAKE**

Tak berapa lama setelah ia sampai di rumah setelah bertemu dengan Konan, suara sirine polisi berkumandang. Awalnya tak ada pikiran negatif yang terlintas, Sasori lalu mengunci pintu rumah dan berniat masuk ke kamar. Tapi baru saja ia melewati ruang tamu, pintu rumahnya sudah didobrak. Polisi pun mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya lalu meminta Sasori mengangkat tangan dan tak melakukan perlawanan. Seperti déjà vu, Sasori mengangkat tangannya. Polisi segera saja memutar tangan Sasori ke belakang lalu memborgolnya. Benar apa katanya, kan? Tetap saja dia ketahuan dan akhirnya tertangkap. Benar juga apa kata Konan, kan? Rasa sesak memang hilang di dadanya, tapi rasa sedih akan terus hinggap. Kalau saja dia bisa menahan amarahnya. Kalau saja... Untuk apa menyesal sekarang? Toh, vonis hukuman mati sudah pasti dijatuhkan. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Ah, Sasori lupa. Apa yang bertemu? Dia sudah pasti masuk neraka nantinya. Benar kata Konan! Rasa sedih akan terus hinggap bahkan sekalipun jika ia mati.

.x.

 _Big Love, Nara Y._


	6. Chapter 5: Deidara and His Lust

naruto by masashi kishimoto

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Konan baru saja ingin memasuki klub saat Deidara memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Awalnya, Konan acuh saja saat dipanggil. Namun setelah sang empunya suara semakin mendekat, barulah Konan membalas sapaan yang diberikan.

"Hai, Konan! Kau baru datang, hm?" Deidara menyapa sekaligus bertanya.

"Ya, seperti yang kaulihat," jawab Konan sekenanya.

"Wah, kebetulan un. Kalau begitu ayo kita bersenang-senang dahulu sebelum jam sewaku tiba. Ayo ayo ayo!"

Deidara menarik tangan Konan kemudian. Konan diam saja saat tangannya ditarik secara antusias—Konan tak ada niat ingin melawan. Deidara tak hanya menarik tapi juga mengenggam tangan kanan Konan. Konan tak terlalu peduli dan tetap berjalan mengikuti pria berisik yang ada di sampingnya.

Konan meneliti Deidara dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali lagi ke atas, Konan pun bertanya, "kau habis darimana? Rapi sekali."

"Dari restoran, un. Bertemu dengan pacar yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan." Deidara menjawab pertanyaan dengan gampangnya. Konan mengerutkan dahi.

"Sudah menjadi mantan? Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengannya?" Konan masih bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Seratus untukmu, Konan! Kau memang mengenal diriku luar dan dalam, hm."

Deidara kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Konan hanya mendecih dan memutar bola matanya—malas menanggapi pria ajaib yang ada di sampingnya. Tak ada satupun hal yang lucu dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi, tapi Konan membiarkan saja Deidara tertawa sesuka hatinya. Toh, Konan tidak merasa terganggu dan tidak merasa rugi juga akan hal itu.

Mereka kemudian duduk di depan meja konter. Deidara memesan minuman untuknya dan untuk Konan juga, tentu saja. Bartender pun sibuk meracik minuman pesanan Deidara. Setelah selesai meracik, bartender tersebut kemudian menyajikan dua gelas koktail kepada mereka. Deidara yang memilih untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada bartender tampan—mari kita menyebut si bartender demikian, dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit menggoda. Tak lupa pula Deidara memberikan tambahan kedipan mata yang nakal sebagai penutup ucapan. Si bartender tak terlalu peduli dengan godaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Pria yang kaku dan sulit untuk diajak bersenang-senang, begitulah pikiran Deidara tentang bartender tampan tersebut.

Deidara kemudian menyodorkan salah satu gelas kepada Konan. Konan pun menerimanya lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. _Cheers!_ Mereka menenggak habis minuman di gelas yang ada dalam genggaman tangan mereka. Tak ada setetes pun likuid yang tersisa, namun mereka juga tak berniat untuk memesan kedua kalinya.

"Aku suka ketenangan yang ada di sini, un—suara musik yang mengalun, celoteh orang-orang, dan tentu saja dirimu."

Deidara memejamkan mata lalu menggerakkan kepalanya seakan-akan ia mengikuti irama dan nada dari lagu yang terdengar. Nyatanya tidak sesuai realita! Kepalanya bergerak tidak sinkron dan terlalu lembut—tak sesuai dengan musik yang sungguh kencang dan cepat membuat pusing kepala. Tapi Deidara tak peduli dan percaya diri sekali untuk terus melakukannya. Ia tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum tebar pesona pula, Konan memutar bola matanya sambil mendecih akan hal ajaib yang ia ucapkan dan lakukan.

"Ketenangan apanya?! Kurasa karena dirimu selalu memikirkan seks dan seks, syaraf-syaraf di otakmu menjadi putus semua. Atau mungkin saja otakmu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi? Yang manapun sama saja sih—sama-sama terdengar buruk bagi kesehatan jiwamu." Konan berkomentar dan hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh pria bersurai kuning tersebut.

"Mungkin saja, Konan. Siapa yang tahu, kan?"

Pertanyaan Deidara tak dijawab Konan. Konan hanya diam saja tak ingin menyahuti orang ajaib atau bahkan gila. Konan tak mau disebut gila juga, bisa tercemar nama baiknya—entah nama baik yang mana.

"Omong-omong, tadi aku memujimu, un. Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terimakasih?" Deidara memasang wajah sedih yang kentara sekali palsunya. Menjijikkan, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Konan.

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan terimakasih? Jika memang iya, sebaiknya tak usah memujiku. Aku juga tak terlalu butuh. Pujianmu tidak menghasilkan uang bagiku juga, kan."

Lalu, Konan memandang lurus ke depan. Tak ada yang benar-benar masuk dalam fokus matanya. Ia hanya memandang kosong saja. Deidara pun hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Konan lagi.

"Hei, Deidara!" Tiba-tiba Konan memanggil.

"Apa?" Tanya Deidara yang tak menoleh kepadanya. Deidara sedang sibuk melihat-lihat botol minuman beralkohol dari segala macam tahun yang tersusun rapi di rak tepat di belakang bartender tersebut.

"Apa kabar galeri senimu? Sudah lama aku tak datang untuk melihat karya-karyamu." Konan membalas dengan pertanyaan lagi. Deidara melirik Konan sebentar, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan membaca tahun di salah satu botol wine yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Tahun 1988 tertulis di sana. Tak ada arti apa-apa. Deidara melakukannya karena bosan saja.

"Masih ramai pengunjung seperti biasa. Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba sekali."

Hening. Konan tak langsung menjawab dan Deidara hanya diam tanpa menuntut jawaban.

"Tak apa," ucap Konan setelah keheningan melanda barang sejenak, "aku sekedar bertanya saja. Biasanya 'kan aku selalu datang ke sana setiap hari Minggu. Tapi semenjak kau sibuk, aku sudah jarang sekali pergi ke sana—bahkan tak pernah lagi. Sudah berapa bulan, ya?" Konan mengira-ngira dengan jemari tangannya.

"Oh, begitu. Aku memang sibuk dalam waktu belakangan ini. Maaf ya membuatmu rindu dengan galeri. Atau jangan-jangan kau merindukanku, hn?" Deidara bertanya dengan nada yang penuh percaya diri sekali membuat Konan memandangnya jijik dan memberikan gestur ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Kepercayaan dirimu itu memang luar biasa maha tingginya, ya. Aku merasa agak kesal jadinya."

Deidara hanya tertawa kencang mendengar penuturan yang bersifat cibiran dari Konan.

"Jika kau merasa kesal, maka aku akan menghilangkan kekesalan yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiranmu itu. Ayo kita bermain sekarang!"

Deidara menggoda Konan sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya. Ia juga tak lupa menunjukkan jam di tangan kanannya, belum waktunya bagi mereka untuk bergumul di atas kasur sebenarnya. Konan hanya tersenyum segaris dengan mata yang menyipit—membuat dirinya terlihat mengerikan. Konan sama sekali tak tergoda.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau. Tapi aku meminta bonus kalau begitu. Sekedar info, ini belum jam sewamu."

Deidara kira Konan akan menolak saat ia mengajak bermain lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Akan tetapi, ternyata malah sebaliknya—meskipun ia tetap meminta bonus. Berdiri, Konan beranjak dari kursinya begitupun Deidara. Deidara hanya tertawa pelan mendengar permintaan Konan.

"Kupikir manusia cepat berubah ternyata tidak juga ya, un?" Daripada pertanyaan, nada Deidara malah terdengar seperti pernyataan. Konan menoleh ke belakang sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Manusia cepat berubah kok," jeda sebentar, "tapi aku belum. Lagipula aku ini PSK, bukan orang dermawan yang secara sukarela memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain."

Mereka pun terus melangkahkan kaki menuju jalan keluar klub. Mereka berjalan terus sampai ke hotel. Begitu sampai, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam dan berjalan melewati konter resepsionis menuju lift. Lift membawa mereka yang sudah berada di dalamnya naik beberapa lantai ke atas. Mereka keluar setelah sampai di lantai yang benar dan berjalan lagi menuju kamar. Mereka berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada niat basa-basi untuk mengisi keheningan yang mengelilingi. Setelah sampai, Deidara membuka pintu yang sebelumnya terkunci dan masuk ke dalam. Konan menyusulnya dan ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Dalam keheningan, Deidara membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Konan. Konan menatapnya setelah meletakkan tas di sofa yang dekat dengannya. Seringaian terpasang di wajah Deidara. Konan meloloskan tawa lalu mengangguk, ia mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan oleh Deidara.

.x.

Rambut panjang berwarna kuningnya dibiarkan tergerai, Deidara sudah terbaring di sana—di atas kasur yang akan menjadi saksi pergumulan mereka. Di atas ranjang, di tempat permainan mereka akan dimulai, Konan bersiap-siap dengan segala amunisinya. Kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan bisa disebut sebagai perang, tentu saja perang hawa nafsu yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan nantinya. Mereka saling diam menambah keheningan yang sedari tadi sudah menjerat, memang itu yang diinginkan oleh sang tuan pelanggan.

Riasan wajah Konan masih sama; tidak ada yang bertambah ataupun berkurang, ia tetap cantik seperti sedia kala. Hanya saja badan, tangan dan kakinya sudah berbeda. Bukan, tentu saja tidak ada yang berkurang juga barang satupun anggota badan. Ini bukanlah cerita tentang perang dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Dan bukan—anggota badannya juga tidak bertambah menjadi banyak. Ini bukanlah cerita _sci-fi_ dengan bumbu psikologikal dan kriminal. Ini hanya tentang penampilan Konan yang sudah terlihat berbeda. Jika tadi ia memakai gaun pendek ketat berwarna merah yang cocok sekali dengan lipstik yang dipoles di bibirnya, maka sekarang tidak lagi. Gaun pendek itu sudah ditanggalkan dan berganti dengan _tanktop_ ketat berwarna hitam berbahan _latex_ yang sangat pas di tubuhnya yang padat dan seksi. Celana hitam ketat berbahan sama pun sudah terpasang di kedua kakinya yang jenjang. Jangan lupakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna sama yang pastinya akan berbunyi nyaring dalam keheningan jika kakinya bergerak untuk berjalan. Tangan kiri Konan memegang tas hitam yang cukup besar. Entah apa isinya, yang pasti amunisi sudah pasti ada di dalam sana. Tangannya yang lain memegang cambuk yang biasanya digunakan untuk mendisiplinkan kuda jika tak bergerak sesuai yang diinginkan. Lengkap sudah yang dibutuhkan, tinggal menghitung mundur saja lalu permainan akan dimulai.

Deidara masih setia terbaring di sana. Tubuhnya sudah telanjang tanpa busana; tangan direntangkan, kaki dilebarkan. Konan menghampirinya dengan gerakan lambat bagaikan di film-film, membuat debaran di dada Deidara semakin tak beraturan saja.

Dihempaskan tas yang dibawa lalu mendarat dengan cantik sesuai praduga. Konan membuka resleting tas tersebut, beberapa benda kemudian dikeluarkan. Sang tuan pelanggan memang diam, tapi mungkin saja sebenarnya ia sudah sedikit merasa tak sabaran. Konan mengambil salah satu benda kemudian. Terlihatlah tali yang cukup panjang dikeluarkan dari dalam tas. Tidak hanya satu gulung tali yang dikeluarkan tapi banyak. Jangan coba dihitung, karena bukan itu tujuan mereka.

Konan duduk di sisi ranjang, diraihnya tangan kanan sang tuan pelanggan yang sedari tadi pasrah saja. Tidak—ia bukannya tak berdaya. Hanya memang itu yang ia inginkan untuk saat ini. Bermain drama dalam permainan panas mereka. Kalian bisa menyebutnya _roleplaying_.

Tangan kanan Deidara sudah ada dalam genggaman. Tali diambil lalu tangan kanan Deidara diikat ke sisi ranjang di arah yang sama. Tangan kiri Deidara juga diperlakukan dengan cara yang sama. Kaki kanan dan kaki kiri pun tak lupa Konan ikat juga dengan sangat kencang. Sang tuan pelanggan sudah seperti salah satu huruf dalam abjad sekarang. Seperti huruf X; entah hanya sekedar huruf, harta karun, atau tanda bahaya.

Konan melihat-lihat benda yang sudah dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas tadi. Ia menimbang-nimbang dalam pikiran, benda manakah yang harus dipakai duluan untuk memuaskan Deidara sang tuan pelanggan. _Bingo_! Baginya yang mana saja tak ada masalah, yang terpenting adalah nafsu tuannya dapat ia taklukkan dan kendalikan. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, Konan mengambil _blindfold_ dan ia memasangkannya kepada Deidara. Penglihatan Deidara sudah dibutakan.

"Konan, mulailah dengan cepat!"

Deidara mencoba untuk memberikan titah tapi— _CTAR_! Cambuk dilayangkan Konan ke badan Deidara. Teriakan sakit menjadi reaksi atas aksi yang dilancarkan.

"Bukankah aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk berbicara? Kau ingin sekali dihukum, ya?"

Oh, ternyata perjanjian telah dibuat. Sang tuan pelanggan ternyata hanyalah budak. Tenang saja, ia hanya menjadi budak dalam drama yang sedang dimainkan—budak seks lebih tepatnya.

Deidara hanya dapat mengernyit sakit sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tapi lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya dengan seksama, seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ternyata daripada sakit, ia lebih merasa nikmat. Luar biasa! Sang tuan pelanggan yang berperan menjadi budak memang beda seleranya.

"Untuk antisipasi, aku akan membungkam bibir nakal ini."

Jemari Konan gerakkan menyapu bibir Deidara. Konan mengecup bibir itu—sebentar saja lalu langsung memberikan jarak pada wajah mereka. Deidara ingin meminta lebih sebenarnya tapi ia tak cukup berani. Wajah kecewa Deidara kentara sekali, membuat Konan sedikit tertawa mengejek reaksinya.

Diambil _ball gag_ hitam kemudian. Sesuai perkataan, benda itu dipasangkan di antara belahan bibir Deidara. Konan mengunci pengekangnya kemudian dan _voila_! Benda itu sudah terpasang sempurna di mulut Deidara. Deidara sudah tak punya kuasa untuk berbicara. Konan pun memasang wajah puas atas hasil dari pekerjaannya. Ah, ini masih permulaan saja. Masih banyak benda yang belum ia pakai.

Sekarang apa? Konan berpikir sambil menopang dagunya. _Gotcha_! Dia mengambil _collar_ kemudian. Tanpa ragu, Konan memasang _collar_ tersebut ke leher Deidara. Konan melakukannya dengan hati-hati; jangan sampai mencekik dan menghentikan laju pernapasan, jangan sampai longgar juga karena nanti Deidara tak akan merasakan apa itu kenikmatan dalam penderitaan. Tolong disesuaikan saja sesuai kebutuhan.

Gemas melihat keadaan Deidara, Konan mencubit kedua puting Deidara yang sudah menegang. Ia mencubitnya dengan kuat. Ia bahkan tidak hanya mencubit puting itu tapi menariknya juga.

"Urngh!"

Deidara seperti disengat tetapi hanya erangan dan desahan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Deidara memang suka dengan segala penyiksaan seperti ini.

"Tapi jika aku membungkammu begini, bukannya jadi hening sekali, Deidara? Aku tidak terlalu suka sih sebenarnya." Konan memberikan komentarnya kepada Deidara. Terlihat sekali kalau dia antara suka dan tak suka dengan keheningan yang mereka alami sekarang.

"Hmm... Urmh..." Deidara lagi-lagi membalas dengan perkataan yang tak jelas. Konan melirik Deidara kemudian lalu tersungging senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak juga ya? Kau masih bisa bicara meskipun aku tak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu," jeda sejenak, "mari kita lanjutkan!"

Konan mengambil penutup telinga dan memasangkannya ke sepasang telinga Deidara. Lalu ia mengambil _nipple massager_ yang tergeletak di samping tas yang tadi ia bawa. Sudah pasti benda itu dipasangkan ke kedua puting milik Deidara. Deidara yang ketiga fungsi inderanya telah direnggut paksa, hanya bisa bergetar saat putingnya disentuh oleh jemari Konan—sensitif! _Nipple massager_ pun terpasang sempurna dan tanpa menunggu, benda itu langsung dinyalakan dalam mode cepat.

"Urmh... Urngh... Hmm!"

Deidara hanya meracau tak jelas—mungkin desahan atas kenikmatan yang telah diterimanya. Sesekali badannya juga bergerak menerima rangsangan. Jangan lupakan tangan yang terkadang mengepal dan menarik tali yang mengikat.

Melanjutkan permainan, Konan menggigit perut Deidara yang ternyata cukup berbentuk. Konan menggigit lalu menjilat, membuat Deidara mengerang keenakan. Sesekali Konan memelintir puting yang sedang dipijat oleh benda yang bergetar di sana. Konan memberikan kenikmatan ganda yang membuat Deidara ingin melayang.

Konan bergerak ke bawah, dikecupnya kejantanan yang sudah menegang. Ia mengecup kemudian mencium penis Deidara agak lama. Ia mulai menjilat kejantanan itu dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Ia memasukkan benda yang menegang itu kemudian, ia pun mengulum kejantanan yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ tersebut.

Konan menghisap dengan gerakan maju dan mundur. Deidara yang sudah dikendalikan hawa nafsu pun ikut serta memaju-mundurkan bokongnya.

"Hngh... Hngh..."

Desahan keenakan dilantunkan Deidara secara tak jelas. Sedikit lagi, begitu pikir Deidara. Ya, sedikit lagi dia akan mengeluarkan susu dari pabrik kebanggaannya. Konan sendiri sudah menggerakkan kepalanya dalam mode cepat. Seperti bayi yang haus dan kelaparan, ia terus menyedot dan memompa penis Deidara tanpa putus asa karena sedikit lagi dia akan mendapatkan susunya. Sedikit lagi dan lagi. Terus, Konan menghisap lagi. Dan— _PLOP_!

"ARGHMMM!"

Deidara mendesah kecewa. Tiba-tiba saja Konan berhenti dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Deidara dari dalam mulutnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Konan mengambil _cock ring_ dan memasangkannya di kejantanan Deidara yang masih menegang. Sungguh kejam, dia tak ingin Deidara merasakan klimaks. Deidara sendiri hanya bisa meronta sambil menarik-narik ikatan tangan dan kakinya. Konan hanya membalas dengan seringaian yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Deidara. Benar-benar kejam! Atau sebenarnya tidak juga—ingat soal permainan seperti apa yang diminta oleh sang tuan pelanggan, kan?

Konan lalu mengambil benda yang mungkin menjadi benda terakhir yang akan ia gunakan dalam permainan ini. Dipasangnya sabuk benda itu ke pinggangnya sendiri. Tidak, itu bukan sabuk biasa. Sabuk itu merupakan sabuk untuk memuaskan Deidara karena ada dildo yang terpasang di sabuk itu. Dengan kata lain, Konan terlihat seperti memakai penis palsu.

Dan tidak, sabuk itu tak hanya memuaskan Deidara saja. Sabuk itu pun akan memuaskan Konan. Tidak hanya satu dildo di sana tapi ada dua yang saling menyatu dan membelakangi. Seperti pedang bermata dua—kalau ini dildo bermata dua. Konan sendiri mempersiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dengan memakai pelumas. Ia juga menuangkan pelumas ke dildo yang akan masuk ke lubang miliknya. Dengan perlahan, Konan memasukkan dildo tersebut.

"Uh... Hng!" Konan mendesah dan badannya bergetar merasakan sensasi dildo yang masuk ke liang vaginanya. Ia masih berusaha memasukkan dildo tersebut. Sedikit lagi, begitu pikirnya dan berhasil! Semuanya masuk dan ia pun dapat mendesah lega.

Tak sabar, Konan merendahkan badannya di antara kedua kaki Deidara. Sebelumnya ikatan kaki Deidara telah dilepas. Kaki Deidara agak diangkat, lubang di antara bokong Deidara direnggangkan. Konan menuangkan pelumas di lubang tersebut begitu juga di dildo yang akan digunakan ke Deidara. Konan bergerak maju, dildo mulai dimasukkan. Deidara bergetar menahan sensasi yang dirasakannya.

"Hngh hmm!" Deidara mendesah keenakan menerima kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh lubangnya. Benda itu telah masuk semua, baik Konan dan Deidara mendesah lega dan berhenti sebentar sekedar menikmati segala rasa yang ada.

Dinyalakan kedua dildo yang menyatu tersebut dalam mode cepat kemudian. Mereka tak bisa menahan desahan yang tentu saja lolos dan terdengar memenuhi kamar tersebut; desahan kencang dari Konan, desahan tak jelas dari Deidara. Konan sendiri sambil menahan kenikmatan yang mengaduk-aduk liangnya, mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggang dan pinggulnya. Ia melakukannya dalam gerakan yang cepat juga.

"Deidara, aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku akan melakukannya dalam waktu yang singkat." Konan berkata tanpa menghentikan gerakan maju dan mundurnya. Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Deidara. Tentu saja, ia 'kan tak dapat mendengarnya karena kedua telinganya tersumbat.

Konan terus bergerak; maju, mundur, menyentak dalam. Konan dan Deidara mendesah bersahutan. Tidak hanya Konan, Deidara juga ikut bergerak mencari kenikmatan. _BANG_! Bagaikan ledakan, mereka berhasil menusuk titik nikmat masing-masing. Mereka bergerak lebih cepat dan cepat, tak ada yang berusaha mengalah. Konan melepas _ball gag_ yang membungkam dan _cock ring_ yang mengekang. Konan juga melepas _blindfold_ yang membutakan Deidara. Konan tak lupa juga melepas penutup telinga yang membuat tuli mendadak. Setidaknya Deidara agak lega dapat berbicara, melihat, dan mendengar sekarang. Ditambah lagi, mungkin ia dapat merasakan orgasmenya mengingat tadi ia tak diizinkan untuk keluar.

"Sekarang—Aaah! Kau d-dapat berbicara, Deidara... ah!" Konan memberi titah.

"Dengan senang hati, un."

Deidara tentu saja langsung melaksanakan titahnya sambil menyeringai. Mereka kemudian saling memandang dengan pandangan penuh hawa nafsu. Keduanya sudah hampir melayang. Sedikit lagi mereka akan mencapai klimaks. _CROT_! Deidara mengeluarkan susunya dan mengotori perut Konan, sedangkan Konan mengeluarkan susunya dan mengotori dildo yang terbenam di liangnya. Keduanya bernapas lega karena berhasil mencapai nikmat bersama-sama.

Konan pun beranjak lalu melepas sabuk yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Ia juga melepas ikatan pada tangan Deidara. Tak lupa juga melepas _collar_ dan _nipple massager_ yang sedari tadi masih menyala. Deidara langsung bangkit lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tak bergerak dalam waktu yang lama. Konan sendiri sibuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Menjijikkan! Kenapa kau keluar tanpa memberi peringatan?! Lihat! Perutku kotor jadinya. Ugh, menyebalkan!" Konan berkomentar dengan nada marah yang sangat kentara.

"Hahaha, maaf ya. Habisnya mana bisa ditahan, un." Deidara menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil cengengesan. Konan hanya mendengus saja.

Merasa dirinya sudah bersih, Konan lalu melepas pakaiannya dan memakai gaun miliknya kembali. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Deidara, di ranjang tempat mereka bersenggama.

"Kau tak membersihkan diri?" Konan bertanya kepada Deidara yang sibuk memainkan gawainya.

"Maunya dibersihkan, un." Deidara menunjukkan _failed puppy eyes_ yang membuat Konan jijik melihatnya.

"Kau ingin kucambuk lagi?" Konan memegang cambuk dan mengangkatnya. Deidara hanya tertawa membalas pertanyaan Konan.

"Hahaha. Sudah kubersihkan kok tadi. Pakai tisu, un."

Lalu Deidara diam. Konan hanya melirik sebentar lalu sibuk dengan alam pikirannya.

"Aku merokok, ya?" Deidara meminta izin kepada Konan. Konan menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Deidara pun langsung menyalakan korek api dan menghidupkan rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya. Ia menghisap rokok tersebut perlahan agar terbakar sempurna lalu dihembuskannya asap rokok itu.

"Kau masih sering gonta-ganti pasangan seks?" Tiba-tiba Konan bertanya tentang hal pribadi. Deidara lalu menoleh kepadanya—masih menghembuskan asap rokok yang dihisap.

"Masih sih. Kenapa? Kau cemburu, ya?" Deidara tersenyum miring. Konan yang sedari tadi sudah kesal langsung memukul kepala Deidara. Tidak kuat sih tapi lumayan membuat pusing.

"Aw! Sakit tahu, un! Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku dipukul?!" Teriakan tak terima terlontar. Konan hanya tertawa membalasnya.

"Malah tertawa. Dasar!" Deidara lalu menghembuskan asap rokoknya lagi. Konan hanya memerhatikan Deidara kemudian.

"Hei, Deidara!" Konan memanggil Deidara.

"Apa?" Deidara menanggapi.

"Kau—jangan sering-sering mengganti pasangan seks begitu! Nanti kau bisa terkena penyakit kelamin." Konan mengingatkan.

Deidara hanya tertawa menanggapi, "tak akan! Tenang saja. Lagipula aku ini selalu bermain aman dengan mereka, pengecualian jika denganmu."

"Apa enaknya sih berganti pasangan begitu? Kau juga mengencani mereka, kan? Lalu sehabis melakukan seks, kau langsung memutuskan mereka tak peduli jika mereka mencintaimu atau tidak. Kau—apa itu tidak keterlaluan namanya?" Konan mengutarakan pendapatnya. Deidara sedikit tak suka mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu apa? Lagipula aku ini punya uang, wajar dong jika aku berbuat semauku. Toh mereka menikmati uang yang kupunya." Deidara berbicara dengan serius dan sedikit kesal. Dia bahkan mendengus juga.

"Hahaha!" Konan tertawa, "jadi karena kau punya uang kau bisa seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan orang lain? Kau bisa seenaknya melepaskan hasratmu begitu? Kau bisa seenaknya melepaskan hawa nafsumu kepada mereka, huh?" Konan menyindir Deidara. Deidara terpancing.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan, Konan? Toh, tak ada ruginya untukmu. Kalaupun kau marah, seharusnya kau marah kepada mereka. Akulah yang menjadi korban." Deidara memasang wajah sedih yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buat.

"Korban katamu? Menjijikkan! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mengingatkanmu. Lihat saja! Kau pasti akan kena getahnya!" Konan mencibir. Deidara hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Memangnya salahku jika aku punya hawa nafsu yang besar? Mereka juga tak marah saat aku ajak untuk melakukan seks. Kami saling menguntungkan. Jadi apa salahnya? Kau seperti ibuku saja—melarang ini dan itu." Deidara tak terima Konan mengejeknya begitu.

"Karena ibumu itu memang benar. Pantas saja kau ditinggalkan ibumu. Menyedihkan!"

 _PLAK_! Konan terkejut saat Deidara tiba-tiba menamparnya. Deidara bahkan lebih terkejut lagi saat ia tanpa sadar menampar pipi Konan. Konan hanya mampu melotot dan mengusap pipinya yang kemerahan akibat tamparan tadi.

"K-Konan... K-Konan ma-maafkan aku..."

Deidara mematikan rokoknya dan membuang puntungnya ke asbak. Ia memajukan badannya dan berusaha menggapai Konan. Ia usap pipi yang ditamparnya tadi. Ia kecup juga. Konan hanya diam saja. Tapi ia sudah tak terkejut lagi seperti tadi.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Mungkin aku juga keterlaluan." Konan lalu mengucapkan maaf. Deidara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya tak suka mendengarmu membela ibuku," Konan terkejut lagi mendengar penuturan Deidara, "kau yang tak tahu dia sebenarnya seperti apa tiba-tiba membela begitu membuatku patah hati, un."

"Memangnya kenapa ibumu meninggalkanmu?" Konan penasaran dan berusaha bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bukan ibuku yang meninggalkanku tapi aku yang meninggalkannya. Hahaha!" Tawa dibuat, tapi Konan tahu kalau itu bukanlah tawa bahagia.

"Aku meninggalkannya karena ibu dan ayah ternyata sama saja. Awalnya, kupikir memang hanya ayah yang salah. Ia selalu pergi pagi sekali lalu pulang larut malam. Ayah selalu begitu setiap hari dan ia bilang kalau ia sungguh bekerja. Ibu tak percaya dan menuduh ayah berselingkuh. Setiap hari mereka bertengkar. Segala benda yang ada dilemparkan. Kadang jika ayah sudah stres, ia datang ke kamarku dan memukulku. Karena aku masih kecil dan hanya bocah ingusan, aku hanya bisa membalas dengan tangisan. Setelah ayah memukul, ibu akan datang lalu memelukku. Selalu seperti itu. Drama yang menjijikkan itu selalu berulang setiap hari. Hingga suatu sore, ayah pulang cepat. Ibu kebetulan sedang di luar rumah. Ibu pergi ke minimarket membeli bahan makanan. Aku yang anak baik ini menjaga rumah sambil menonton kartun kesukaanku. Saat melihat ayah membuka pintu, aku sedikit terkejut—tak biasa melihat ayah pulang secepat itu. Ia membuka pintu yang kebetulan tak dikunci. Ia juga tak sendiri, ada temannya yang ikut juga. Aku pun memberi salam kepada paman yang datang bersama ayah. Ayah bilang paman itu adalah teman kerjanya."

Jeda.

"Awalnya ayah dan paman berbincang seperti biasa. Mereka berbincang di ruang keluarga dan aku melanjutkan menonton TV. Kami minum teh sambil makan biskuit. Hingga tiba-tiba paman mencium bibir ayah. Aku yang kebetulan melihat langsung saja terkejut. Aku bahkan berteriak sambil bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan. Sekalipun aku masih kecil tentu aku sadar dengan yang mereka lakukan. Dan klimaksnya, ternyata tak hanya aku yang melihat. Ibu juga kebetulan sudah pulang. Ibu pun sama terkejutnya denganku saat melihat adegan itu. Tanpa berpikir, ibu langsung saja menampar paman tersebut. Baik aku dan ayah sama-sama terkejut atas tindakan ibu. Ibu lalu berteriak memaki ayah dan paman. Ia juga mengusir mereka berdua. Ibu bahkan masuk ke kamar dan mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian dan barang milik ayah. Ia membanting semuanya. Ia memaki ayah dan menuduhnya tukang selingkuh. Ia meneriaki ayah homo dan memaki ayah juga paman brengsek itu dengan kata yang benar-benar kasar. Ia bahkan menyebut ayah gigolo dan mengatakan kalau uang yang diberikannya selama ini untuk kami adalah uang kotor. Ayah yang juga terpancing emosi pun memaki ibu juga. Ia mengambil semua pakaian dan barangnya lalu pergi bersama paman itu. Aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa melakukan apapun. Itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat ayah. Ia bahkan tak pernah menepati janjinya. Ia masih berhutang kepadaku. Ia masih punya janji—janji kalau ia akan bermain denganku jika pulang cepat. Tapi janji itu hanyalah janji palsu. Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu ayah ada di mana. Entah ia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Aku sama sekali tak tahu." Deidara berhenti sejenak. Senyum palsu ia sunggingkan.

"Lalu hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Ibu lebih banyak diam, aku pun juga diam. Sampai di suatu malam, ibu pulang bersama pria lain. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan mabuk. Ibu berteriak menyuruhku keluar dari kamar. Aku pun keluar tanpa berpikir apa-apa. Tapi saat aku melihat mereka berciuman di sofa, aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian ayah dan paman brengsek itu. Membuatku merasa jijik. Ibuku belum bercerai dengan ayah tapi dia sama brengseknya seperti ayah—bermain dengan pria lain seperti itu. Mereka berdua sama busuknya. Tidak! Ibu bahkan lebih menjijikkan. Sehina-hinanya ayah yang melakukannya dengan sesama jenis, paman itu tak berniat melakukan hal aneh kepadaku. Tapi pria yang dibawa ibu itu... Saat aku meneriakinya karena melakukan hal menjijikkan bersama ibuku, ia menarikku ke pangkuannya. Ia membelai pipi lalu menciumku. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memperkosaku. Ibu bahkan berseru memberinya dukungan—ibu brengsek dan gila. Dia berkata seolah-olah aku ini adalah ayah dan aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Tubuhku merasakan sakit. Ibu bahkan memukulku saat aku diperkosa pria brengsek itu. Mereka berdua menyiksaku. Jadi setelah mereka selesai dan lalu tertidur karena lelah, aku berusaha pergi. Kutahan segala sakit yang aku rasakan. Aku pergi tanpa membawa apapun. Aku pergi ke panti asuhan yang mau menerimaku. Aku benar-benar pergi dan tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan ibu. Beruntung, aku akhirnya diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya raya. Tuhan mungkin masih baik kepadaku. Hahaha! Mereka menjijikkan! Mengingat ayah dan ibuku saja sudah membuatku mual. Itulah mengapa aku selalu mempermainkan pria-pria brengsek itu. Mereka sama menjijikkannya dengan paman brengsek dan pria keparat itu. Hahaha! Selain memuaskan nafsu, mereka juga menjadi pelampiasanku. Sungguh! Hanya denganmu aku mau menjadi yang di bawah, Konan. Jika kau tanya mengapa, aku pun tak tahu apa alasannya." Deidara lalu menyudahi ceritanya. Ia lalu mengambil rokok lagi dan menghidupkannya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kenyataannya seperti itu. Selama ini 'kan kau bilang kalau kau ditinggalkan ibumu lalu kau juga tak menjelaskan apapun. Maaf," Konan mengucapkan maaf lagi.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku juga sudah melupakannya."

Bohong, mana mungkin Deidara lupa! Mereka lalu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lalu secara tiba-tiba, Konan menyela keheningan.

"Entahlah kau suka dengan komentarku ini atau tidak, tapi bukankah keterlaluan mempermainkan mereka hanya karena kau ingin membalaskan dendam? Mereka bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang masalahmu. Mereka bahkan ada yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Tidakkah keterlaluan kau mengencani mereka hanya karena hawa nafsumu? Deidara, itu dosa besar. Bukankah kau jadi terlihat sama saja dengan ayah dan ibumu? Sama-sama menjadi seorang pendosa."

Konan memandang Deidara. Deidara tak membalas apapun yang dikatakan Konan tapi matanya yang meneteskan airmata sudah cukup membuat Konan mengerti. Lalu mereka berciuman dan menghabiskan malam dengan permainan yang mungkin tak akan berhenti.

 **Chapter 5 FIN**

 **OMAKE**

Deidara pulang jam empat dinihari setelah permainan panas yang ia lakukan bersama Konan. Ia pulang sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Saat di perjalanan, ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil uang di mesin ATM. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari mobil dan mengambil uang dari rekening miliknya. Saat ia selesai mengambil uangnya dan ingin berbalik, tiba-tiba seseorang menodongkan pistol kepadanya.

"Berikan uangmu! Semuanya!"

Pria tua itu mungkin seumuran dengan ayahnya jika ayahnya masih hidup. Ia tak menyamar dan tak takut dengan kamera CCTV yang ada di tempat mesin ATM. Amatiran, begitu pikir Deidara. Tapi sepertinya ia dapat berbuat nekat.

Deidara yang lebih sayang nyawa langsung saja memberikan semua uangnya, "silahkan ambil semua uangku tapi jangan membunuhku. Kumohon!"

Deidara meminta belas kasihan dari pria tua itu. Awalnya pria tua itu diam saja lalu mengambil semua uang Deidara. Ia sepertinya hanya membutuhkan uang saja. Mungkin saja ini tindakan kriminal pertama yang dilakukannya. Sepertinya ia akan selamat, begitu pikir Deidara.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja pria tua itu menembak kepala Deidara. Deidara hanya dapat terkejut lalu jatuh tersungkur. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dan membasahi lantai di dekat mesin ATM tersebut. Sebelum napasnya benar-benar berhenti, ia sempat melihat cincin yang terpasang di jari manis kiri pria tua itu. Tentu, ia hapal sekali cincin itu. Cincin pernikahan orangtuanya, terukir nama mereka berdua di bagian luar. Katanya agar semua orang tahu kalau mereka saling memiliki.

"A-Ayah..." Terpanggil sebutan yang dirindukannya. Yang dipanggil terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka bertemu kembali. Tapi tetap saja, hutang ayahnya masih belum bisa terlunasi.

.x.

 _p.s: adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? maafkan jika updatenya telat sekali dikarenakan kedua tangan dan kaki author sedang sakit dan mengalami kaku pada syarafnya. /bow 180 degrees/ sekali lagi maaf jika membuat kalian menunggu. Big Love, Nara Y._


	7. Chapter 6: Itachi and His Gluttony

naruto by masashi kishimoto

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau bilang kau sibuk dan mengatakan akan datang terlambat?" Konan membuka suara dengan pertanyaan. Pria yang ditanya hanya melirik sebentar lalu menatap lagi ke gelas kaca berisi likuid yang katanya memabukkan.

Pria itu menenggak likuid tersebut dalam satu tarikan napas. Ah, entah mengapa tenggorokannya masih terasa kering—atau terasa seperti terbakar? Bukankah likuid itu sendiri berasa demikian? Tidak, sepertinya tenggorokannya memang terasa kering. Pria itu masih merasa haus—atau sebenarnya rakus?

"Aku merasa haus makanya datang ke sini." Itachi, pria yang ditanya oleh Konan, menjawab pertanyaan Konan dengan jawaban yang bodoh namun terdengar serius.

"Haus?" Konan bertanya lagi, memastikan.

"Ya," dijawab hanya dengan satu kata tapi sepertinya bermaksud untuk meyakinkan.

"Ppft!" Konan menahan tawa. Telapak tangan kanannya menutup bibir dan telapak tangan kirinya memegang perut. Ia merasa geli sekaligus lucu mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Apa ada yang lucu?!"

Itachi ternyata merasa terganggu dengan tawa Konan—atau bahkan tersinggung? Mungkin keduanya. Entahlah, manapun tak ada yang baik.

" _Seriously_? Kau tidak mengerti maksud tawaku? Tak kusangka pria yang katanya jenius ternyata tak mengerti dengan maksud tawaku." Konan menyunggingkan senyum, sedikit miring dan terlihat seperti menyeringai. Itachi kesal melihatnya.

"Bukan hanya sekedar katanya, aku yang jenius itu adalah fakta. Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku tidak mengerti?! Kita sedari tadi tidak saling melemparkan lelucon. Kau dan otakmu lah yang perlu diragukan di sini." Itachi mendengus kemudian. Kenapa hal sepele menjadi besar begini?

"Ck! Tentu saja jawaban hausmu itu yang sungguh lucu. Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu?! Orang-orang datang ke klub itu tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang; menari sampai lelah, bersenggama sampai letih—kalau tak punya rasa malu melakukan seks di depan publik. Dan kau? Kau hanya mau minum sampai perutmu gembung? Haha!" Konan tertawa lagi, dan Itachi lagi-lagi—hanya mendengus.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan jawabanku? Aku memang haus dan taraf hausku itu berbeda. Kalau orang lain minimal minum air putih, maka kalau aku minimal harus minum bir. Makanya aku datang ke sini. Tsk!" Itachi menjelaskan dengan kesal sambil meminum lagi likuid yang diracik oleh bartender—rasanya seperti campuran gin dan likeur rasa jeruk. Atau lemon? Itachi tak terlalu peduli. Dan Konan masih tertawa menanggapi tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Tapi kau tidak minum bir, Itachi." Konan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Sudah sampai di sini dan aku hanya minum bir yang sama dengan bir yang ada di rumahku? Rugi sekali aku datang ke sini kalau begitu." Itachi memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti." Konan menganggukkan kepala tapi senyum mengesalkannya masih terlihat.

"Sepertinya tidak." Entah sudah berapa kali Itachi mendengus. Konan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengarnya.

Konan berhenti tertawa lalu memandang meja konter dengan seksama. Ia memainkan gelas kosong yang isinya sudah dihabiskan oleh Itachi tentu saja. Ia memegang gelas kosong yang masih menapak di meja menggunakan tangan kiri. Lalu, ia menyentil gelas itu dengan tangan kanan—menimbulkan efek suara.

Itachi pun sama—diam setelah berucap kata bernada kesal. Ia tidak memandang Konan, malah menatap lurus ke depan memerhatikan botol-botol minuman beralkohol yang tertata rapi di rak—tepat di belakang sang bartender. Sesekali ia menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, Itachi sedang merokok omong-omong. Dan itu sudah rokok yang ketiga dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Rakus?

"Konan, aku ingin makan."

"Kalau kau mau makan, sana pergi keluar dan mencari cafe atau restoran. Memangnya aku ini ibumu?!" Konan mendelik sebentar lalu memutar bola matanya.

Itachi membalas, "aku ingin makan—memakanmu lebih tepatnya," Itachi memberi seringaian menggoda setelahnya.

"Oh ya? Kau ini kanibal? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali, ya?"

Konan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang Itachi dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu. Tangan kanannya tak ingin diam dan mengetuk meja dengan jemarinya.

"Tsk! Tentu saja kau tidak takut karena kenyataannya kau memang suka dimakan—dalam artian yang lain. Apalagi oleh pria tampan dan kaya sepertiku."

Itachi menghisap rokoknya dengan kuat, lalu asapnya ia hembuskan dengan gerakan yang lambat.

"Benar juga, sih. Tapi kurasa kau terlalu percaya diri, Itachi." Giliran Konan yang sekarang mendengus, Itachi menyeringai senang.

"Kenyataannya memang aku ini tampan dan kaya. Dan hal itu tak bisa diganggu gugat," seringai Itachi terlihat semakin lebar saja.

"Sesuka hatimu lah." Konan membuang muka kemudian tapi dagu masih ditopang oleh tangan. Itachi tertawa, mereka seri.

"Mudah sekali membuat wanita kesal, ya." Itachi menjatuhkan rokoknya ke lantai. Lalu memijaknya dan membiarkan puntung rokoknya berdiam diri di sana.

"Begitu, ya?" Lalu, decihan terdengar. Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan tawa.

Itachi berkata kemudian, "hei, aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu."

Bokong diangkat dari kursi, Itachi berdiri sambil menenteng kotak kue dan kantong plastik.

"Silahkan! Tapi aku ini sedikit tamak."

Perkataan Konan membuat Itachi mengernyit, "maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Aku tidak bersedia menjadi makananmu jika tidak ada bonus." Seringai dipasang, Itachi mendecih.

"Apa-apaan?! Aku 'kan sudah menyewa. Memangnya ketentuannya begitu—harus memberi bonus segala? Perasaan sebelumnya tidak begitu."

"Kalau kau keberatan, aku dengan senang hati akan membatalkan segalanya." Konan menyeringai, membuat Itachi tertawa miris kemudian.

"Baiklah! Kau ingin bonus, kan? Memangnya seberapa banyak? Bahkan jika kau meminta dunia, aku bisa memberikannya untukmu. Itu mudah sekali bagiku." Itachi keterlaluan dalam menyombongkan dirinya. Tapi kenyataannya dia memang kaya, sih.

"Cih! Dasar sombong," jeda diberi, "makanlah aku kalau begitu! Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau berikan, asalkan itu adalah uang."

"Dengan senang hati, Konan- _san_."

Lalu, mereka berjalan ke luar secara beriringan. Mereka berjalan ke luar dari klub menuju hotel sebelah, tempat di mana Itachi akan menikmati hidangannya yaitu Konan.

.x.

"Konan, tolong buka 'kan kemejaku!" Itachi memberikan perintah pertama.

"Tentu." Dan Konan dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

Posisi Itachi sekarang sedang duduk di sofa. Dia merentangkan tangan ke atas berniat memberikan kemudahan bagi Konan untuk melepas fabrik yang tergantung di tubuhnya. Konan sendiri sedang berdiri dengan kaki kanan menapak di lantai sedangkan kaki kiri menapak pada sofa, sedikit mengangkang. Itachi susah payah menelan ludah.

"Hei, kau mencoba untuk menggodaku?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah yang terlihat berharap sekali—berharap permainan segera dimulai.

"Menurutmu?" Konan balik bertanya tak lupa senyum menggoda ikut disunggingkan.

"Kurasa kau berniat menggodaku." Itachi menjawab dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa keterlaluan—mengambil pendapat sendiri.

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu." Masih dengan senyum sama yang terpasang, Konan menyetujui jawaban Itachi dan tak lupa memberikan kedipan mata juga.

Dasar Konan memang wanita nakal dan binal! Selain menggoda, ia juga suka bertindak seenaknya. Padahal sang pelanggan hanya meminta kemejanya saja yang dilepas dari badan. Tapi bukannya bertindak sesuai perintah, dia malah membangkang. Tak hanya kemeja, celana kain berwarna hitam dan celana boxer ikut serta dilucuti dan dicampakkan menyusul jas yang sudah tergeletak di lantai terdekat. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil tak lupa diberikan di pipi kiri dan kanan. Tangannya menelusuri leher—memegang jakun yang bergerak naik dan turun. Kemudian membelai dada lalu menyusul perut yang tercetak bagaikan enam kotak. Konan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Nakal sekali!" Tamparan di pantat Konan dengan senang hati diberikan oleh Itachi. Konan mengerang namun suka akan sensasinya.

 _PLAK!_

Tamparan diberikan lagi; tak hanya sekali, tak terlalu kuat juga. Wanita nakal memang pantas diberi hukuman. Tapi bagi Konan, tamparan yang diberikan oleh sang tuan pelanggan merupakan hadiah yang menimbulkan sensasi nikmat di tubuhnya. Itachi pun sebenarnya tak merasa keberatan. Meskipun Konan nakal, Itachi malah suka. Perlahan tanpa disadari, masing-masing dari mereka sudah mencuri garis mulai permainan.

"Tampar lah terus pantat yang beraninya menggodamu ini! Aku tak peduli meskipun rasanya perih."

Konan lupa kalau dia tak berhak memberi perintah. Ya, itu hal yang lumrah. Mana bisa manusia berpikir dengan akal sehat jika dibutakan oleh surga dunia?

"Benar-benar nakal!" Senyum mengejek diberikan Itachi untuk Konan. Tapi bukan berarti Itachi marah karena perintah semena-mena. Toh mereka tidak sedang bermain peran—seperti _master_ dengan _slave_ -nya.

"Tapi entah mengapa, aku suka dengan sikap nakalmu." Benar, kan?

Ditarik tangan Konan kemudian agar jatuh dalam pangkuan. Keduanya sudah sama-sama telanjang; mata saling memandang, wajah dimajukan mencoba memutus jarak, hidung dan hembusan napas saling bertabrakan.

"Makan aku, Itachi!" Perintah mutlak digaungkan kembali. Itachi tak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan itu.

 _CUP!_

Kecupan diberikan oleh Itachi kemudian. Sang tamu mencoba untuk menyapa sang nyonya rumah—tak ada penolakan.

 _CUP CUP!_

Tindakan kembali diulang. Bibir mereka tidak hanya saling menempel sekarang. Itachi sedikit melumat dan menggigit tak berniat melukai. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Itachi berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sang nyonya rumah sudah merasa tak sabaran. Tamu yang ditanya hanya memberi senyum penuh arti.

Itachi mengangkat tubuh Konan lalu membaringkannya di ranjang. Itachi tidak menyusul, ia malah berjalan menuju meja yang ada di depan sofa. Ia sibuk mencari barang yang akan menemani mereka selama permainan.

" _Gotcha_!"

 _Whipped cream_ atau biasa disebut dengan krim kocok dan selai cokelat sudah ada dalam genggaman tangan Itachi.

"Kau ini benar-benar rakus, ya." Pernyataan dilontarkan oleh Konan. Itachi diam saja tak menanggapi itu.

Krim kocok dan selai diletak di meja nakas, Itachi berjalan kembali ke meja di depan sofa. Ia membawa plastik yang sebelumnya telah digeledah dan kotak kue di tangan yang lain—membawanya mendekat menuju Konan.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan dimakan." Konan berkata sambil melirik ke arah barang-barang yang telah diletakkan di meja nakas dan beberapa yang lain di letak di atas ranjang.

"Ya, karena aku sungguh lapar." Itachi menyeringai kemudian.

Mereka melanjutkan permainan yang sempat terhenti. Itachi tak lupa mengoleskan selai cokelat di kedua pipi Konan terlebih dahulu.

 _SLURP!_

"Manis sekali," pujian dibisikkan Itachi ke telinga Konan. Konan hanya tersenyum dengan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat—bukan berkedut tapi niatnya ingin menggoda.

Itachi menjilat lagi kedua pipi Konan sampai selainya tak bersisa. Buang-buang makanan itu merupakan tindakan berdosa, bukan?

"Dasar rakus! Ingatlah, kerakusanmu akan menghancurkanmu!"

Konan benar. Sifat rakus sendiri adalah salah satu dari tujuh dosa mematikan!

"Setidaknya jika memang iya, maka aku akan hancur dalam dosa yang membuatku kenyang hingga aku rasanya ingin meledak."

"Maka meledaklah kalau begitu. Meledaklah dalam liangku. Meledaklah!"

" _As your wish, bitch!_ " Itachi masih menyeringai, " _but first of all, let me tease you._ "

"Hngh!"

Desahan tiba-tiba terdengar. Terlontar dari siapa? Tentu saja Konan. Bagaimana dia bisa mendesah? Jawabannya adalah krim kocok yang menghiasi kedua putingnya dan tentu saja lidah yang bergerak menjilati putingnya.

"Hngggh!"

"Mendesahlah terus! Aku suka desahanmu." Itachi tak pernah bosan memuji makanannya.

Ia menjilat puting kanan Konan. Ia mengemut dan menggigitnya juga. Ia merasakan puting Konan menegang. Ah, dan jangan lupakan kenyalnya buah dada Konan—tempat puting menumpang untuk bergelantungan!

"Kenyal sekali," buah dada Konan diremas oleh Itachi.

Tangan bekerja, lidah pun juga. Puting kiri Konan mendapat giliran; dijilat, diemut, digigit. Ketiga aksi bergantian diberikan. Akibatnya, akan memunculkan reaksi yang terdengar seperti—

"Aaahhh!"

—ini.

" _Moans just for I licking your naughty nipples,_ " Itachi menjilat dan menggigit dengan kuat, " _such a bitch!_ "

"AAAHHH!"

" _Naturally a bitch!_ " Itachi memasang wajah datar dengan senyum mengejek setelahnya.

"Tsk! _Just shut your fucking tongue and fuck me now!_ "

"Hahaha. _Sure, I will ride you roughly!_ "

Seringai dipasang Itachi kembali. Konan pun memasang ekpresi yang sama. Permainan antar setan, mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya demikian.

Itachi pun memulai lagi permainan yang sempat tertunda. Diambil krim kocok yang menganggur lalu dia menekan kedua pipi Konan ke arah dalam, membuka mulut Konan secara paksa. Konan pun mau tak mau membuka mulutnya kemudian. Itachi tak membuang kesempatan itu, dia menyemprotkan krim kocok tersebut ke dalam mulut Konan dengan segera.

"Hngh..."

Lenguhan terdengar, desahan juga. Itachi mencium Konan dengan membabi-buta. Dia menghabiskan krim kocok tersebut tanpa sisa sambil bermain lidah dengan Konan.

Tak ingin diam, tangannya pun bekerja. Itachi mengambil selai cokelat lagi lalu dengan cekatan mengolesinya ke bibir Konan. Diolesinya juga selai cokelat itu ke lima jari tangan kanannya.

Mereka masih berciuman dengan panas. Itachi meraup bibir yang terasa kenyal itu dan menjilati selai yang ada di sana, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan makanan yang tersaji dan tak berniat menyisakannya barang sedikit.

"Hisap!" Perintah diberikan oleh Itachi.

Mereka telah selesai beradu lidah. Itachi menyodorkan lima jarinya kemudian. Konan pun dengan tak sabar langsung membuka mulutnya dan menghisap semua jari yang teroleskan oleh selai cokelat tersebut.

"Mmm!"

Sama rakusnya, Konan tak hanya menghisap kelima jari tersebut. Ia mengemut kelima jari itu juga dengan sedemikian rupa. Tak lupa juga, ia menjilat serta menggigit. Tadaaa! Kelima jari Itachi bersih lagi.

Itachi menuang madu ke tubuh Konan kemudian secara tiba-tiba. Itachi tanpa menunggu, langsung menjilat madu tersebut tanpa sisa. Ia memberikan gigitan dan kecupan juga di sana. Noda-noda merah terhias indah di tubuh Konan.

"Manis," gumamnya memuji. Konan hanya membalasnya dengan erangan saja.

"Sampai kapan kita _foreplaying_ begini?"

"Ternyata kau sudah tak sabar, ya?"

Gigitan di telinga diberikan oleh Itachi. Napas pun berani-beraninya ikut serta menghembus salah satu titik sensitif milik sang nyonya rumah.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku—aaah! Terlihat sabar?" Dengusan terdengar lolos dari bibir Konan kemudian. Itachi terkikik setelahnya.

"Berbaliklah kalau begitu."

Konan pun menuruti. Dia membalikkan badan lalu menunggingkan pantatnya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk membalikkan badan tapi kenapa kau menunggingkan pantatmu juga? Dasar anjing nakal!"

 _PLAAAKKK! PLAAAKKK!_

Tamparan kuat diberikan di kedua pipi pantat Konan.

"Aaargh!" Rintihan digumamkan oleh Konan. Terasa nyeri tapi entah mengapa membuat ketagihan.

"Kau suka saat aku menampar pantatmu seperti itu, kan?"

"Kau tahu benar jawabannya seperti apa," kepala berbalik ke belakang dan tangan kiri bergerak menuju bibir sang tuan pelanggan, "omong-omong, sedari awal aku sungguh terkejut ternyata bibir dan mulut ini mampu berbicara kotor selain mengecap dan melahap rakus makanan tentu saja," bibir Itachi diusap kemudian.

"Oh, kau terkejut? Bibir, lidah, dan mulutku bahkan mampu membuat vaginamu muntah berkali-kali." Sambil berbicara, dengan cekatan, Itachi memasukkan _marshmallow_ ke dalam lubang anus Konan.

"Argh!"

"Tapi izinkan aku menyicipi anusmu terlebih dahulu."

" _Fuck!_ Aku benar-benar benci dengan segala macam _fetish_ -mu ini!"

"Hahaha. Bersabarlah! Inilah resiko melayani pria yang rakus ditambah tak pernah puas."

"Cepatlah selesaikan ini, sialan!"

Lalu, Itachi memasukkan _marshmallow_ lagi ke dalam lubang anus Konan.

Satu, dua, tiga…

"Kurasa cukup. Sekarang mari menghabiskannya!"

Lubang anus Konan dijilat dengan lidah lapar milik Itachi. Tak hanya menjilat, lidahnya juga mengecap perpaduan rasa anus yang panas serta _marshmallow_ yang lembut. Lapar, lapar, dan lapar; Itachi tak dapat berhenti. Sesekali ia menggigit pipi pantat milik Konan dan meninggalkan bercak merah di sana.

Konan hanya mendesah tanda memberikan reaksi atas aksi yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Semakin dalam Itachi menjilat, semakin tinggi juga ia menunggingkan pantatnya. Tentu saja hal yang dilakukannya benar-benar memudahkan Itachi dalam mengecap serta melahap pantatnya.

Tak hanya melahap pantat, Itachi juga melahap _marshmallow_ yang tertanam di sana. Ditarik _marshmallow_ yang tertanam menggunakan lidah yang sialannya sungguh cekatan.

Satu, dua, dan tiga—Itachi mengunyah dan menelan semua _marshmallow_ yang tertanam, tak bersisa. Sungguh rakus sang tamu yang satu ini.

"Sekarang, mari kita menuju menu utamanya!" Itachi berujar sambil mengambil kotak kue yang tergeletak manis di sana.

Konan berbalik lagi menjadi telentang sekarang. Itachi sendiri sedang sibuk membuka kotak kue dan memotong kue sesuai ukuran yang ingin dia makan.

"Selesai!"

Kue yang telah Itachi potong, seenak udelnya ia letak di antara selangkangan milik Konan—tepatnya di depan liang vagina milik Konan. Konan yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut tentu saja langsung menggelinjang merasakan sensasi kue berlapiskan krim yang mengotori vaginanya. Tolong jangan lupakan, Konan dan Itachi sudah melakukan _foreplay_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Vaginanya tentu saja sangat sensitif sekarang.

"Selesaikan ini secepat mungkin, Itachi. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

"Tentu," Itachi mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menggosokkan telapak tangannya secara bergantian dan berulang-ulang, " _bon appétit!_ "

Lalu, Itachi menjilat kue tersebut sebagai permulaan. Ia menjilat dan mengecap rasa vanila dari krim yang menghiasi bagian atas kue tersebut. Ia juga tak lupa menggigit buah ceri merah yang diletakkan tepat di atas krim yang disemprotkan sesuai ukuran buah merah itu; berniat menjadikan krim tersebut sebagai alas si ceri.

Itachi mengunyah ceri yang telah ia gigit. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyelami perpaduan rasa antara krim vanila dan buah ceri itu. Sungguh enak!

Tak hanya berhenti di situ, ia pun mulai menggigit kue berwarna cokelat hitam pekat tersebut. Kau bisa menyebutnya dengan nama _black forest_. Hutan kakao! Bukankah perpaduan antara Konan dengan _black forest_ sungguh manis? Mereka bahkan mampu membuatmu diabetes. Dan Itachi saat ini, ia sangat rela dan ikhlas jika harus terkena diabetes demi mencicipi rasa manis yang tidak ada duanya ini. Benar-benar rakus sekaligus gila!

Ia gigit, kunyah, dan telan kue tersebut. Ia terus mengulangi ketiga aksi yang sedang ia lakukan tersebut hingga kue itu tak bersisa. Konan sendiri hanya mampu mendesah; terkadang terdengar seperti mendesis, terkadang terdengar mengerang sangat kencang sekali. Sudah pasti permainan yang mereka mainkan sekarang sangat panas bagaikan angin di musim panas.

"Sekarang, izinkan aku memakan _dessert_ milikku."

Lalu, Itachi memasukkan penisnya ke dalam liang vagina milik Konan. Awalnya, ia memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan. Akan tetapi, ia yang sudah tak sabar langsung saja memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan kemudian.

"AAAHHH!" Mendesahlah Konan setelahnya.

Itachi membiarkan penisnya beradaptasi terlebih dahulu. Hening melanda dalam momen itu. Tak berlangsung lama, Itachi bergerak kemudian—menggempur liang Konan dengan gagahnya.

Konan pun tak ingin diam saja, ia ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Mereka bergerak dengan sangat cepat; desahan yang lolos dari bibir Konan, keringat yang bercucuran membasahi tubuh mereka, napas keduanya yang memburu. Tangan Konan menggantung di leher Itachi, sesekali mencakar punggung seksi milik pria tersebut. Tangan Itachi memegang dagu Konan dan bibirnya yang tak mau diam menjelajahi isi mulut wanita binal itu. Mereka bagaikan kutub magnet yang berseberangan; kutub utara dan kutub selatan. Berbeda tapi saling tarik-menarik—tarik-menarik dengan sangat panasnya.

"Aku ingin keluar—aaah!"

"Aku juga—uh, Konan!"

Lalu, _splurt_! Menyatulah cairan mereka berdua kemudian. Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibir keduanya. Tidak, sudah pasti jawabannya tidak! Mereka sedang tidak bercinta—meskipun mereka melakukan seks tentu saja. Mereka melakukan seks; antara penjual dengan pelanggan, sang nyonya rumah dan tamunya, budak dan majikan. Begitulah hubungan mereka, tidak kurang dan juga tidak lebih.

"Sialan! Tubuhku lengket sekali karena kue dan air liur sialanmu itu. Sial!" Konan mendudukkan dirinya kemudian.

"Hahaha. Kau akan merindukannya nanti. Jadi terlalu cepat bagimu untuk mengutuk mereka." Itachi sendiri sudah mendudukkan dirinya duluan dan sekarang sedang menghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya.

"Sungguh menggelikan—sekaligus menjijikkan! Aku bukannya rindu tapi akan selalu mengingat sifat rakusmu yang luar biasa keterlaluannya."

"Tsk! Apa yang salah dengan menjadi seorang yang rakus? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Itachi mematikan rokoknya lalu membuang puntungnya ke dalam asbak.

"Tentu saja salah! Hei, rakus itu bukanlah sifat yang baik. Awalnya, orang yang rakus terlihat seperti orang yang tidak suka membuang makanan karena mubazir. Tapi kenyataannya mereka merupakan orang yang boros; memakan makanan secara berlebihan, minum-minum seperti dirimu dengan sangat berlebihan. Bahkan saat mereka sudah merasa kenyang, mereka tetap saja makan dan minum secara berlebihan. Tidak hanya itu, mereka yang rakus juga suka lapar mata. Membeli makanan dan minuman secara berlebihan hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat lapar matanya. Lalu setelah dibeli bukan dimakan atau diminum, hanya dicicip sedikit lalu dibuang begitu saja. Sifat rakusmu itu perlahan-lahan akan membunuhmu. Lihat saja!"

"Cih! Kau berkata seperti itu membuatku ingin menertawakanmu. Memangnya tahu apa kau tentang hidupku? Kau tidak tahu masa laluku. Kau hanya mampu mengkritikku atas apa yang telah aku lakukan di masa yang sekarang. Memangnya kenapa jika aku rakus? Kenapa jika aku membuang makanan? Kenapa jika aku bersikap boros? Aku membeli itu semua juga dengan uangku. Hasil jerih payahku! Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku di masa lalu. Kau tidak tahu itu!"

"Memangnya kau menderita seperti apa? Kau tidak tahu begitu banyak anak-anak di luar sana yang kelaparan. Mereka rela bekerja dan meninggalkan bangku pendidikan mereka. Mereka rela melakukan itu demi makanan yang nyatanya tidak dapat membuat mereka kenyang bahkan jika itu sekedar untuk makan siang saja. Hanya untuk sekali makan! Apa kau pernah memikirkan hal itu?"

"AKU TENTU SAJA MEMIKIRKANNYA! AKU MEMIKIRKAN ITU SEMUA! KARENA DULU AKU MENGALAMI NASIB YANG SAMA SEPERTI MEREKA!"

Hening.

Itachi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Konan yang sebelumnya ia guncang dengan kasar. Napasnya memburu, tampak sekali ia sedang menahan emosinya.

"Maaf," Itachi memegang dahinya dan menutup matanya kemudian, "aku terbawa emosi."

"Ternyata kau ini pemarah, ya?" Konan memandang ke arah Itachi sambil terkekeh. Itachi hanya diam saja.

"Aku hanya tidak suka orang-orang mengkritikku tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya dibalik segala hal yang kulakukan. Huh! Aku lelah karena akhir-akhir ini semua orang merecoki hidupku."

Itachi usap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia ambil sebatang rokok lagi dan menghidupkannya. Tapi ia tak terlihat menikmati hisapan rokoknya. Ia hanya menghisap dengan cepat lalu menghembuskannya secara kasar dan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali batuk terdengar karena hal yang ia lakukan.

"Nyatanya aku juga tidak mau hidup seperti ini. Mungkin terkesan norak. Atau aku ingin balas dendam kepada dunia dan Tuhan? Entahlah. Aku tidak paham dengan diriku sendiri."

Itachi memandang Konan yang menatap gelas berisi vodka di dalam genggaman tangannya. Likuid itu masih berdiam diri di dalam gelas. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena kemudian, Konan langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Konan memandang balik Itachi dan mereka pun bertukar ciuman. Rasa rokok yang manis-manis pahit dan vodka yang panas namun dingin tercecap di lidah mereka—semakin memanaskan suasana. Lidah saling membelit dan menggelitiki lalu mereka berhenti, tapi lensa mata milik keduanya tetap bertahan untuk merefleksi wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Apa untungnya bagimu melakukan balas dendam kepada dunia dan Tuhan?"

"Hahaha!" Tawa digemakan.

"Tidak ada—Tidak akan pernah ada untungnya. Tapi setidaknya aku puas. Karena aku berhasil menunjukkan kalau aku mampu mengubah nasibku kepada dunia yang kejam—kejam kepadaku di masa lalu. Kepada dunia; yang selalu merubuhkan gubuk kecilku, yang selalu membuatku kocar-kacir mencari pekerjaan yang bahkan tak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidupku, yang selalu memandang rendah diriku. Aku berhasil menunjukkan kepada Tuhan yang jahilnya mengobrak-abrik hidupku dan mengambil kedua napas orangtuaku saat aku bernapas untuk pertama kalinya. Hahaha! Ya, aku berhasil!"

Tapi kalimat sombong tersebut tak berjalan selaras dengan air muka—airmata mengalir dari kedua mata Itachi bagai kran yang terbuka. Perih yang ia rasa terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Bibir yang terbuka lebar, tawa yang menggema, serta mata yang tertutup dan tertarik pipi yang berucap bahagia; nyatanya itu semua adalah kamuflase belaka. Airmatanya tak pernah berhenti. Pipa krannya seakan-akan bocor dan rusak secara tiba-tiba. Atau sebenarnya pipa kran itu memang sudah bocor dan rusak di awal? Hanya dibungkus oleh lakban tahan air untuk menutupi segala kerusakannya?

Konan mengusap pipi yang banjir. Konan merengkuh tubuh tegap yang membalut tubuh ringkih itu dengan hati-hati. Konan mengusap punggungnya naik-turun dengan perlahan.

"Jika kau telah berhasil maka berhentilah. Berhentilah menjadi rakus dan jadilah orang yang dermawan mulai sekarang! Kau mengatakan bahwa kau memikirkan mereka tapi kau bahkan tak pernah memulai untuk memberikan aksi yang nyata. Kau ingin disamakan dengan dunia dan Tuhan yang telah mengacaukan hidupmu? Tidak, kan? Kau bukan rakus! Kau bukan boros! Kau hanya takut masa lalumu akan kembali dan memporak-porandakan hidupmu lagi. Berhentilah! Lalu hiduplah dengan sehat dan juga bahagia!"

Lalu, bertemulah kedua bibir mereka lagi. Belahannya terbuka, lidah tanpa diberi perintah langsung saling bersalaman. Permainan yang sama dimulai lagi dengan babak yang baru.

 **Chapter 6 FIN**

 **OMAKE**

Itachi pulang dengan keadaan yang sungguh berantakan. Kepalanya pusing efek mabuk yang ia dera. Badannya letih efek menunggang terlalu lama. Ia lihat refleksinya dibalik cermin lemari. Ia perhatikan dari folikel rambut sampai kutikula kaki. Menyedihkan, memalukan, menjijikkan; ia terlihat sangat kacau.

Ia tertawa kemudian, terbahak-bahak. Ia buka lemari bajunya lalu ia genggam benda yang terasa dingin tersebut. Dia tak pernah menggunakan benda itu, omong-omong.

Dia kemudian terduduk di balik pintu lemari yang terbuka. Ia terduduk di alas lemari dan bersembunyi dari cahaya rembulan yang memerhatikannya. Ia tersenyum dengan airmata yang berkilau di pipi, ia gerakkan benda tadi dari arah kiri ke kanan di atas perut. Lalu, terbelah lah surga berisi dosanya dengan pancuran likuid berwarna merah kental yang ikut menghiasi.

Mentari pagi masih lama muncul. Dingin dan sunyinya dinihari bagai sedang membisikkan keadaan Itachi sekarang kepada dunia serta Tuhan yang diam-diam sudah tahu sedari tadi.

.x.

 _p.s: moshi-moshi, minna-san! apa kabar? semoga selalu dalam keadaan yang sehat, ya. n.n masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini? tidak ada, ya? yasudahlah! TTwTT toh ff ini akan trus author lanjutkan kok meskipun mungkin gak ada yang membacanya lagi. itu sudah menjadi janjinya author. meskipun ngelanjutinnya lama banget sampe ngaret dua bulan. hehe. maafkan! uwu selamat membaca dan menunggu lanjutannya, minna-san. Big Love, Nara Y._


	8. Chapter 7: Obito and His Sloth

naruto by masashi kishimoto

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Hei, Konan!"

Pria dengan luka di wajah bagian kanan itu memanggil Konan saat sedang menari di lantai dansa. Konan yang disebut namanya secara refleks menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil dirinya.

"Hei, Obito! Kemarilah!"

Tapi gelengan kepala yang diberikan oleh pria yang diketahui namanya adalah Obito. Dia tak hanya menggeleng tapi juga memberikan gestur tangan berniat menyuruh Konan untuk menghampirinya. Konan mendengus atas perlakuan Obito.

"Cih!"

Konan pun berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut. Ia sedikit menghentakkan _high heels_ -nya. Ternyata dia mengambek.

"Dasar pemalas!"

Konan menarik kursi di sebelah Obito lalu ia segera menjatuhkan pantatnya di sana. Obito melihatnya sambil terkikik.

"Tolong maafkan jika pelangganmu ini adalah seorang yang sangat pemalas."

"Luar biasa jujur! Aku suka penambahan kata _sangat_ sebelum kata _pemalas_ yang kau ucapkan."

Konan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, entah kagum atau apa. Karena nyatanya, wajah itu tetap saja menunjukkan air muka yang kesal.

"Hahaha! Terimakasih sekali kalau begitu."

Mendengar tawa Obito membuat Konan semakin kesal saja. Ia pun merenggut gelas berisi wine dalam genggaman Obito lalu tanpa babibu langsung menenggaknya dalam satu tegukan. Obito yang melihat hal itu langsung diam bagaikan batu dengan mata sedikit melotot.

"Hei, itu wine-ku!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Konan sambil menatap lurus ke depan melihat botol-botol minuman beralkohol—ada wine salah satunya, yang tertata dalam rak. Gelas masih ada dalam genggamannya.

"JIKA TAHU KENAPA DIMINUM?!" Obito menunjukkan raut jengkel kemudian.

"Bayaranku karena membiarkan aku menghampirimu."

Lalu, Konan memandang Obito sambil menyodorkan gelas kosong itu kepadanya. Meskipun Obito merasa jengkel, ia tetap meraih gelas itu lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja yang ada di depan mereka.

"Sial! Kau sebagai pedagang seharusnya memang menghampiri pembeli dong. Apa-apaan itu?! Sepertinya kau lebih pemalas daripada aku." Bibir dimajukan. Konan yang melihat itu langsung saja menarik bibir tersebut dengan kuat.

"Aaawww! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menurutmu apa? Lagipula sudah kodratnya pria lah yang menghampiri wanita bukan sebaliknya. Dasar pria miskin keromantisan dan kurang peka!"

"Kau bukan kekasihku! Untuk apa aku bersikap romantis kepadamu? Aku ini seharusnya dilayani. Bukannya diceramahi!"

"Ya ya ya, sesuka hatimu saja," jeda diberikan, "omong-omong, aku ini bukan pemalas. Apalagi pemalas yang sudah lupa akan Tuhan sepertimu."

"Cih! Kau selalu saja begitu! Kau selalu saja begitu setiap bertemu—menceramahi aku yang kurang peka atau apalah. Lalu, kau akan memukul telak diriku dengan sifat malas yang aku punya. Tidak ada kalimat lain? Telingaku bosan mendengar hal sama yang diulang-ulang."

Lalu Konan menarik bibir Obito lagi. Ia merasa gemas.

"Aaaw! Kenapa ditarik lagi?!"

"Yang terpenting, aku menarik bibirmu tidak sekuat seperti aku menarik bibirmu sebelumnya."

"Cih! Sial!"

Konan lah yang sekarang terkikik melihat wajah kesal Obito. Tak berlangsung lama, Konan lalu berhenti memberi tawa mengejek kepada Obito. Hening melanda mereka. Tidak sepenuhnya hening karena musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ masih terdengar di telinga mereka. Hanya saja tak ada lagi ejekan yang saling mereka lemparkan.

Konan memutuskan keheningan yang melanda mereka kemudian, "kau datang lebih cepat ke sini hanya ingin duduk dan minum-minum?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Konan membuat Obito memalingkan wajah ke arahnya dengan alis yang tertaut.

"Aku mendengar nada sedih dan kecewa di kalimatmu. Kau sehat, Konan?"

 _PLAK!_

Tamparan di pipi lah yang diterima Obito kemudian. Dia mengaduh sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa panas dan memandang Konan dengan wajah kesal yang sungguh kentara.

"KAU INI KENAPA SUKA SEKALI MERUNDUNG AKU, SIH?! KAU KIRA AKU INI MASOKIS? SIAL!"

"Karena kau pantas untuk dirundung. Apa-apaan kalimatmu itu?! Kecewa dan sedih? Dalam mimpimu! Dalam mimpimu, Obito! Dan berhentilah berkata sial seperti itu! Ucapan itu adalah doa, makanya kau selalu sial!" Konan memutar bola matanya kemudian.

"Kupikir kau ingin _foreplay_ atau apa terlebih dahulu di sini. Dan ya, aku memang selalu sial. Apalagi jika sedang bersama dirimu."

"Kau ingin ditampar lagi, ya? Aku sih tidak keberatan. Masih ada pipi kanan juga, kan. Sekalian saja."

Obito langsung melototkan matanya dan refleks menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, terimakasih! Terimakasih sekali ya, Konan. Tapi tidak perlu."

Obito mengambil gelasnya yang sudah diisi lagi oleh bartender dengan likuid yang berbeda—bukan wine tapi koktail. Ia pun meminum likuid itu dalam sekali tegukan. Lalu meletakkan gelasnya ke meja konter lagi dan menjatuhkan dahinya ke meja yang sama. Ia memejamkan matanya juga.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Tidak, hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja."

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Konan. Ia memandang Konan tepat di matanya. Konan yang dipandangi hanya diam saja tak peduli.

"Hei, mari kita bermain menunggang kuda sekarang. Di sini, Konan," ujar Obito tiba-tiba.

"Kau minta kutendang?"

Obito terkikik mendengar kalimat Konan, "kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Konan menyeringai, memang inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia langsung saja menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Ayo! Aku dengan senang hati menerima ajakan bermain denganmu."

Obito senang mendengar perkataan Konan. Apalagi melihat senyumnya yang terlalu lebar. Bagaikan—

"Tapi tambahkan bonus, ya. Jangan lupa!"

—déjà vu. Ya, benar. Seharusnya Obito sadar dengan senyum lebar penuh kelicikan itu. Kenapa Obito bisa-bisanya lupa?! Dasar Obito sial! Bodohnya sudah keterlaluan. Konan sekali binal ya tetap binal, mana mungkin seenak udel berubah dengan mudahnya.

"Kau memerasku?!"

"Itu bukan memeras tapi menggoda."

Obito mendecih, "menggoda apanya?!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?! Kau kaya, kau sedang menyewa jasaku; jika aku minta bonus ya tidak apa-apa dong. Lagipula gaya menunggangku 'kan tidak ada tandingannya. Jangan jadi orang pelit!"

"Aku bukan pelit. Ini karena kau yang meminta, aku jadinya berat hati untuk memberikannya. Soalnya kau sering jahat kepadaku."

 _PLAK!_

Pada akhirnya, pipi kanan Obito dapat giliran juga—giliran untuk ditampar. Konan merasa sangat lega telah melakukannya. Obito juga, bukan merasa sangat lega tapi merasa sangat nelangsa.

"Aku batal memberikanmu bonus!"

Obito kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia juga tak lupa memberikan beberapa lembar uang sebagai tip kepada bartender.

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Konan pun ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Obito mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi tak lama, Obito menyamakan langkah mereka dan berjalan di samping kiri Konan sambil merangkul bahunya. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Konan sendiri melenggangkan kakinya dengan anggun dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mereka berjalan ke luar klub—ingin pergi ke hotel sebelah dan bermain menunggang kuda. Sepertinya mengasyikkan, bukankah begitu?

.x.

"Konan, aku ingin kau melayaniku seratus persen malam ini."

Obito sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Pakaian masih lengkap membalut tubuhnya. Konan sendiri sedang mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Obito.

"Dengan senang hati," senyum ia umbarkan, "asalkan bayarannya sesuai."

Obito terkekeh mendengar kalimat Konan, "kau meragukan aku? Kita bermain seperti ini sudah berkali-kali dan kau masih mempertanyakan hal yang tak penting? Konan, kau menjatuhkan harga diriku dan aku tidak suka itu."

Konan berdiri di samping ranjang sambil memandang Obito kemudian. Obito juga balik memandang Konan.

"Mungkin bagimu itu tak penting tapi bagiku, uang itu sangat penting. Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, aku juga sangat suka memberikan jasaku kepadamu. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak mencoba menjatuhkan harga dirimu. Aku hanya memastikan, itu saja. Apa tak boleh?"

Konan memberikan raut wajah sedih. Ia menjatuhkan kedua lututnya ke lantai. Ia memegang dagu Obito dengan kuat agar hanya dirinya lah yang terefleksi di mata pria tersebut.

Tapi tenang saja, hal yang mereka lakukan ini termasuk dalam permainan mereka. Bermain _roleplay_ bak sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdebat dan bertengkar. Menggelikan!

"Oh, kumohon jangan bersedih, sayangku. Aku semakin tidak sabar menunggangimu jika kau memberikan raut seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar."

Lalu, Konan menarik dagu itu. Ia mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Saling bertabrakan dan memagut dengan ganasnya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka.

Tak hanya membabi buta memberikan kecupan, belahan bibir juga dibuka. Lidah dikeluarkan dan menari-nari bak tarian ular; membelit, membelit, dan membelit. Tak peduli jika air liur keluar dan menetes. Mereka menarikan lidah dengan lincahnya.

Perlahan, Konan bangkit dari sujudnya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang kemudian. Ia mengungkung badan Obito dengan kakinya. Ia memegang kedua pipi Obito agar ciuman mereka tak lepas.

Obito sendiri sedang memeluk pinggang ramping Konan. Tak hanya memeluk, ia juga meraba tubuh seksi dan menggoda itu. Ia meraba sampai ke pantatnya. Ia remas kedua pipi pantat Konan juga.

"Angh!" Lenguhan samar terdengar. Konan lah yang menggumamkannya. Ia terkejut dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh Obito.

Konan masih berada di atas Obito. Ciuman mereka masih berlangsung seakan-akan oksigen tak akan pernah habis dari paru-paru mereka. Mereka terus berciuman dan membelitkan lidah. Tak hanya memberikan ciuman, gigitan juga ikut serta sekarang.

Meskipun mereka imbang sejauh ini, tapi memang sudah kodratnya pria selalu ingin menjadi yang terkuat dan yang terhebat. Obito pun sengaja menggigit bibir Konan dengan kuat lalu saat Konan mengaduh dan membuka mulutnya, ia tanpa menunggu langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan menari-narikannya di sana.

Ia membelit lidah Konan dan menundukkannya. Ia menjelajahi gusi dan gigi milik Konan. Ia jelajahi langit-langit mulut juga. Ia selalu merasa kecanduan melakukan ini saat menyewa Konan.

Tak lama kemudian, ciuman mereka pun berhenti. Mereka dengan tergesa-gesa meraup oksigen. Dengan rakus, mereka melahap semua oksigen yang dapat mereka hirup.

Lalu ciuman dilakukan lagi. Mereka berciuman tapi tidak sepanas tadi. Konan melepas ciuman mereka dengan sepihak tak berapa lama. Tapi ia langsung menggerakkan kepalanya dan menyesap wangi maskulin dari leher Obito. Ia menghirup dan mencium leher Obito tapi tidak berniat memberikan bekas apapun di sana.

"Aku kecanduan akan harum tubuhmu, Obito."

Obito terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari Konan. Tak hanya dirinya yang kecanduan, pikirnya bangga.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Konan ujarkan tanya sambil menyesap leher Obito lagi.

"Aku pun tak mengerti, Konan. Karena aku mengalami hal yang sama pula."

Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Tak lama namun sangat intim.

"Konan?"

"Ya?"

"Aku jadi geli sendiri dengan percakapan kita ini."

 _PLAK!_

Lalu dan lagi-lagi, tamparan dilayangkan ke wajah Obito. Obito yang malang langsung mengusap pipinya yang kemerahan. Cap telapak tangan milik Konan menempel di sana.

"Sial! Tadi itu sakit sekali, Konan! KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU?!" Pada akhirnya, Obito murka.

"Salahmu sendiri yang merusak suasana. Dasar Obito sialan!"

Saking kesalnya, Konan menjambak rambut Obito sekuat tenaga. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria itu. Ia menjambak Obito sampai puas. Ia tak berhenti meskipun Obito berteriak sakit.

Setelah puas, Konan pun berhenti. Ia menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Konan tak pernah merasa sekesal ini dalam melayani pelanggannya.

"Jika aku setiap hari memakai jasamu, kepalaku bisa-bisa jadi botak!"

"Ya, benar. Kau mau kubuat botak sekarang, huh?"

"Tidak, terimakasih! Lagipula bukan salahku jika aku tidak bisa serius. Aku ini tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu. Aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bertele-tele seperti itu."

"Terserahmu lah. Ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak?"

Konan sudah duduk di samping Obito. Kepalanya menyender ke kepala ranjang.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang mari kita bermain secara sungguh-sungguh! Dan juga menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan segera!"

" _Roger!_ "

Lalu, Obito mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Konan sendiri sudah bergerak menghampiri Obito. Ia menyamankan duduknya di atas perut Obito kemudian. Ia juga membuka kancing kemeja milik Obito dengan gerakan sensual.

Setelah semua kancing terlepas, ia menarik kemeja itu dan melepaskannya dari tubuh atletis milik Obito. Ia campakkan kemeja itu sembarangan; tak peduli.

Tubuh atletis milik Obito sungguh menggiurkan. Konan memandangnya dengan takjub. Ia gerakkan lidahnya seakan tak sabar mencicipi tubuh itu. Ia turunkan pula kepalanya mendekati tubuh milik Obito.

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati tubuh Obito; dimulai dari leher, lalu turun ke jakun. Ia mengemut jakun milik Obito yang naik-turun. Lalu ia turun lagi. Konan merasa tak puas dan terus turun menjelajahi tubuh Obito.

Konan kecup kedua puting dada milik Obito kemudian. Ia menghisapnya secara singkat juga. Lalu ia turun lagi dan menggigit enam kotak yang tercetak di perut milik Obito. Bekas kemerahan tertinggal di sana.

Setelah puas meninggalkan bekas di mana-mana, ia berhenti kemudian. Ia angkat kepalanya lalu memandang Obito dengan pandangan lapar. Tak lupa dengan lidah yang keluar bergerak dari kiri ke kanan tanda tak sabar menikmati hidangannya.

 _GLUP!_

Obito menelan ludah dengan susah payah setelahnya.

"Lepaskan celanaku sekarang, Konan!"

Perintah dibunyikan. Konan menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan. Konan pun mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lalu jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya memegang ujung resleting. Ia tarik resleting itu menuju arah gravitasi membuat resleting itu terbuka. Tampak di balik sana, ada celana boxer yang menempel. Ia tarik terlebih dahulu celana milik Obito searah gravitasi juga. Setelah ia berhasil melepaskannya, ia membuang celana itu ke lantai. Menyusul kemudian celana boxer dan celana dalam juga. Kedua fabrik itu ditarik bersamaan ke arah gravitasi juga. Lalu setelah berhasil dilepas, kedua benda tersebut mengalami nasib yang sama pula—kedua benda tersebut berakhir di lantai.

"Oh, penis kebanggaanmu sedikit menegang, Obito! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuknya?" Konan sengaja bertanya di depan kejantanan Obito. Hembusan napas Konan menampar penis Obito dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Obito merinding. Kejantanannya menjadi sensitif karena digoda seperti itu dan menjadi semakin tegang juga.

"Jangan menggodaku, Konan! Cepat selesaikan ini!"

Obito memasang raut kesal. Dia merasa tersiksa karena ereksinya. Tapi Konan bukannya membantu ia keluar, malah bertanya hal yang tak penting. Menyebalkan!

"Kau ingin penismu dimanjakan, kan? Kenapa tidak melakukannya sendiri? Belajar lah menjadi seorang yang mandiri, Obito."

Tentu saja perkataan Konan itu membuat Obito semakin kesal.

"Apa?! Memanjakan penisku dengan bantuan diriku sendiri? Yang benar saja, Konan. Aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Itulah mengapa aku berada di sini dan menyewa jasamu," napas ditarik dan dikeluarkan kemudian, "jangan main-main, Konan! Cepat selesaikan ini!"

"Hahaha. Baiklah! Aku akan melakukan _blow job_ dengan segera. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Jangan kesal begitu, dong!"

"Candaanmu itu tidak lucu sama sekali."

 _Tsk!_

Dengusan terdengar dari mulut Obito. Konan semakin tertawa. Obito melototkan matanya mendengar tawa Konan yang semakin menggelegar. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus marah dan mungkin malu juga.

Tawa tak terdengar lagi. Konan menurunkan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya. Ia memasukkan penis Obito yang sudah menegang ke dalam mulutnya. Obito menahan napas dan menutup matanya. Ia resapi segala sensasi yang sedang ia rasakan. Sungguh nikmat!

Konan menjilat penis itu dengan lidah. Ia menjilatnya dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan lagi penis itu. Ia kecup ujung penisnya dan ia masukkan kembali. Rasa panas dari mulut Konan sungguh memabukkan.

Konan pun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya, naik dan turun dengan penis Obito yang besar di dalam mulutnya. Ia melakukan gerakan itu berulang. Sesekali ia menggigit penis itu membuat sang empunya mengaduh dan memaki. Akan tetapi, Konan hanya tertawa saja. Ia tak peduli dan terus melakukan _blow job_ -nya.

Semakin lama, semakin cepat pula gerakan Konan dalam menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Semakin besar pula penis Obito menyimpan segala gejolak yang ada, sangat siap untuk menumpahkan semua rasa—

"Konan, berhenti!"

—dan Obito memberi perintah yang membuat Konan menautkan alisnya. Konan pun mengeluarkan penis Obito sesuai yang diperintahkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Aku tahu kau juga sudah basah," Obito meraba vagina milik Konan lalu ia menjilat cairan yang membasahi jarinya, "jadi, tunggangi aku sekarang!"

Konan menebarkan senyum miringnya kemudian. Tanpa butuh diulang, ia menyiapkan dirinya kemudian. Omong-omong, Konan sudah telanjang sedari tadi. Konan pun memposisikan vaginanya tepat di atas penis milik Obito.

Ia memandang mata Obito lurus dan dalam. Ia memajukan wajahnya memutus jarak di antara mereka. Ciuman panas pun tak terelakkan. Konan memagut bibir itu dengan sedemikian rupa. Ia membiarkan Obito mengetuk bibirnya dengan lidah Obito. Ia membukakan jalan untuk lidah Obito agar dapat menginvasi mulutnya. Mereka memejamkan mata agar mereka dapat meresapi segala rasa yang ada.

Perlahan, Konan memajukan tubuhnya. Masuklah penis milik Obito ke dalam liangnya. Penis yang besar itu berusaha ia lahap. Segala yang ia rasakan, ia tuangkan ke dalam cakaran di atas bahu Obito. Tak berlangsung lama, seluruh penis Obito masuk ke dalam liang miliknya pada akhirnya.

"Aaahhh!" Konan tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

Mereka diam dalam keheningan. Mereka membiarkan kemaluan milik mereka beradaptasi terlebih dahulu. Obito lalu memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Bergeraklah!"

Maka, Konan menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan di awal. Ia menggerakkannya secara maju dan mundur bagaikan menunggang kuda. Desahannya lolos dan digemakan oleh dinding-dinding kamar. Keringat mulai membasahi dan mengucur di wajah serta tubuh mereka. Panasnya permainan mereka membuat dinginnya AC tak terasa sama sekali.

"Aaah aaah!" Desahan terus terdengar.

Semakin lama, pergerakan Konan semakin cepat. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan membabi buta. Tak butuh lama untuk membuat napsunya memuncak. Ia menunggangi penis Obito sambil memegang kedua bahu milik pria itu. Badannya membusur dan kepalanya terangkat ke arah langit-langit kamar. Mata Konan terpejam menikmati segala kenikmatan yang menampar-nampar dirinya.

"Nikmat Tuhan sungguh luar biasa!"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Konan membuat Obito terkekeh kemudian. Konan tak terlalu peduli dengan kekehan itu. Ia hanya fokus mencari surga miliknya lewat penis Obito yang berada di dalamnya.

"Aaah aaah aaahhh!"

Desahan terus terdengar semenjak penis Obito berhasil menumbuk titik sensitif milik Konan. Pergerakan Konan semakin cepat. Obito sendiri tak hanya diam, ia ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya meskipun tak terlalu sering karena pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang yang pemalas.

Maju dan mundur, memasuki dan dimasuki; mereka bermain tak kenal lelah. Desahan yang lolos dari bibir mereka berdua. Mereka sudah berada di puncak kenikmatan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lagi untuk—

"AAAHHH!"

"Aaah!"

—mengeluarkan benih mereka, sudah keluar malah. Mereka pun mencapai klimaks dan berhasil memuntahkan kenikmatan yang sedari tadi mereka tahan. Napas lega mereka lolos. Keringat pun membanjiri tubuh. Dan tubuh mereka saling berpelukan—Konan masih dalam posisi yang sama, duduk di atas perut Obito tapi kepalanya bersender di atas dada Obito sekarang. Keduanya memandang ke luar ke arah jendela; ke arah langit yang ditaburi oleh bintang, ke jalanan yang sepi karena sudah tengah malam, ke aspal yang menerbangkan dedaunan.

"Suasananya mendukung sekali, ya. Kita seperti baru selesai bercinta. Padahal nyatanya, hanya seks yang baru saja kita lakukan. Ironi!"

Konan acuh saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Obito.

"Kau masih malas ke gereja?" Pertanyaan terukir di lidah Konan. Obito diam awalnya. Hening malam menyelimuti mereka.

"Selalu akan seperti itu." Jawaban yang kurang menyenangkan terdengar oleh telinga milik Konan.

"Tak bisakah kau kembali kepada-Nya?" Konan memandang dalam wajah Obito. Obito balik memandang.

"Tak ada alasan yang kuat untukku agar kembali kepada-Nya. Konan, berhentilah membahas ini!"

Hening lagi-lagi melanda mereka. Sesekali angin menerbangkan gorden jendela.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba malas berdoa kepadanya? Kenapa?"

Obito selalu tak suka dengan percakapan ini. Dia selalu tak suka—pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Konan.

"Karena doaku tak pernah dikabulkan-Nya." Dan selalu jawaban yang sama pula.

"Kau meminta hal yang tak masuk akal."

"Cih! Hahaha. Tak masuk akal? Apakah meminta istriku hidup lagi dan kembali menemaniku merupakan hal yang tak masuk akal? Apakah itu tak masuk akal, Konan? Apa salahnya jika aku memintanya kembali ke dalam hidupku?! Kembali dengan bayi dalam gendongannya—hiks!"

Airmatanya tak dapat ia bendung. Biarlah ia menjadi pria cengeng di setiap malam. Hanya di setiap malam saja saat bagian lain ranjangnya terasa dingin sekali meskipun ada seseorang yang lain menemani.

"Dia mati karena aku, Konan! Kakakmu—dia mati karena aku. Aku membunuhnya dan bayinya. Aku membunuhnya!"

 _Hiks!_

Tangis mereka berdua pecah kemudian. Mereka berdua saling menyalahkan diri masing-masing; Obito yang menyalahkan penyebab kecelakaan itu, Konan yang menyalahkan dirinya karena beraninya menjalin hubungan _one night stand_ bersama suami kakaknya.

"Rin tak pantas mati, akulah yang harusnya mati. Aku!"

 _Hiks!_

Tidak bisa! Mereka takkan pernah bisa menghapus rasa penyesalan ini. Mereka takkan pernah bisa menghapus jejak mata yang ada di pipi mereka.

"Obito, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Kumohon! Jangan seperti ini! Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Kumohon! Demi kakakku dan juga keponakanku. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu!"

Tangis mereka reda. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Tak ada pertukaran kata yang terdengar, namun mata mereka berbicara—lebih dari rangkaian kata yang dapat berdusta.

"Jika aku kembali berdoa kepada Tuhan... Jika aku memintanya mengampuni dosaku… Apakah—apakah Dia akan memaafkan diriku yang kotor ini?"

Hanya anggukkan kepala yang diberikan oleh Konan, membuat mereka kembali berpelukan dan memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

 **Chapter 7 FIN**

 **OMAKE**

Obito pulang ke rumahnya yang sepi. Tak ada siapapun yang menyambutnya. Tidak ada—

"Menyedihkan! Hahaha."

Ia berjalan ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Dipandanginya rumput-rumput yang mulai memanjang. Ia lalu berjalan menuju lubang dalam yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Ia lihat keadaan di dalam lubang tersebut—dalam sekali. Ada istri serta anaknya yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya dari dalam sana.

Obito tersenyum kemudian, "aku pasti sudah gila!"

Lalu dengan senyum yang tetap terukir dan airmata yang jatuh dari mata kirinya, ia terjun ke dalam sumur itu; lubang yang sangat dalam, dingin, dan ada istri serta anaknya juga di dalam sana—di dalam fantasinya.

.x.

 _p.s: aaa~~~ apaan sih ini?! uwu dan kenapa author rajin sekali udpate chapter terbarunya—kurang dari 24 jam uwooo?! but selamat membaca, minna-san. anw, satu chapter lagi menuju ending. huweee! Big Love, Nara Y._


	9. Epilog: Coup D'État

naruto by masashi kishimoto

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Konan masih berdiri di samping batu yang bertuliskan nama kakak iparnya. Tertulis di sana dengan sangat jelas; terbaring dengan damai, pria yang paling kita kasihi, Obito Uchiha.

Batu dengan undakan tanah di depannya masih sangat baru. Banyak sekali bertaburan buket bunga di sana. Warnanya pun bermacam-macam. Harumnya diterbangkan oleh angin yang menari ke sana dan ke sini.

Ia sendiri datang ke sana memakai gaun hitam sepaha tanpa lengan berbahan _latex_. Kakinya dihiasi _stocking_ jaring dan sepatu dengan hak tujuh sentimeter berwarna senada. Sarung tangan berwarna hitam juga membalut kedua telapak tangannya sampai siku. Ia biarkan rambutnya tergerai. Matanya dibingkai oleh kacamata hitam. Kepalanya ditutupi oleh topi fedora hitam. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam dompet hitam dan di tangan kanannya tergenggam dua buket mawar hitam. Warna hitam mendominasi Konan.

Ia pandangi batu yang bertuliskan nama Obito itu dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Apa kabar, Obito?" Ia mengujarkan tanya yang takkan pernah bisa terjawab lagi.

Tersenyum ia kemudian—dengan mirisnya. Ia mengambil setangkai bunga dari buket yang ia genggam lalu ia letakkan setangkai bunga itu di atas undakan tanah yang melindungi tubuh Obito. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar dan menangkupkan tangan; berdoa.

Tak hanya Obito yang ia doakan dan undakannya ia letakkan setangkai bunga mawar hitam, kakak serta keponakannya diperlakukan sama pula. Ia mendoakan Rin—kakaknya, serta keponakannya. Ia meletakkan bunga mawar hitam juga di sana.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, ia berjalan menuju undakan yang lain. Tak hanya satu undakan, ia pergi ke tujuh undakan. Pertama, ia pergi ke undakan Hidan. Lalu Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, serta Itachi. Ia melakukan hal yang sama lagi; mendoakan mereka, lalu meletakkan bunga mawar hitam di sana.

Terakhir, ia mendatangi undakan Yahiko. Ia sangat lama memandangi undakan itu dalam diam. Raut sedih masih terpasang di wajahnya. Ia pun menjatuhkan lututnya kemudian. Airmata jatuh dari lensanya.

"Apa kabar, Yahiko?"

Tentu saja tak akan ada yang menjawab. Hanya angin yang menumpang lewat menyapa kedua telinganya.

Ia meraba batu yang bertuliskan nama Yahiko di sana. Ia merabanya sambil memejamkan mata. Airmata masih menetes dari kedua matanya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan segala rasa sedih yang ada.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya?"

Lagi dan lagi, tak ada jawaban. Konan tahu kenyataannya akan seperti itu, tapi ia mencoba tak tahu dan mencoba tak peduli meskipun ia tahu yang ia tanyakan sekarang hanya lah benda yang tak bernyawa.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Selalu kalimat yang sama, terucap berulang kali lewat bibir Konan setiap datang ke sana. Selalu begini pada akhirnya; datang mengunjungi, menangis, mengatakan tiga kalimat, lalu menangis lagi.

Setelah puas menangis, ia akan menangkupkan kedua tangan dan berdoa. Kemudian meletakkan satu buket mawar hitam khusus untuk kekasihnya, Yahiko.

Ia tak langsung pergi setelah meletakkan buket mawar itu. Ia akan bersujud sebentar di sana; diam sambil memejamkan mata, diam sambil merasakan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

Lalu, ia akan tersenyum dan kemudian membuka mata. Setelah itu berpamitan kepada Yahiko dan pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman tersebut.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu, ia segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memasukkan persneling. Ia meluncur bersama kendaraan yang lain setelahnya. Mentari senja tak mampu menerangi langit yang terlanjur mendung.

Tiba-tiba, ia kembali ke masa lalu—masa di mana hanya ada kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya. Di dalam hidupnya dan juga hidup Yahiko.

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan. Mereka sudah bertunangan saat itu. Mereka bahkan sudah melakukan _fitting_ baju pernikahan. Mereka sudah melakukan semuanya. Semuanya berjalan lancar, tapi tidak berjalan lancar saat hari pernikahan mereka datang.

Ya, Yahiko meninggal. Bukan hanya meninggalkan dirinya, tapi meninggalkan dunia fana juga. Bukan meninggal karena penyakit ataupun kecelakaan, tapi dia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh manusia lainnya.

Konan melihatnya sendiri, Yahiko telentang di lantai dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Yahiko terbaring di sana dengan darah yang mengotori jas dan celana pengantinnya. Warna putih itu sudah ternoda oleh warna merah yang sangat kental.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan dari itu semua bukanlah kematian Yahiko. Akan tetapi, penyebab kematian itu sendiri. Yahiko dibunuh tapi setelah 13 tahun berlalu, tak pernah Konan mendengar nama pembunuh itu—tak pernah sekalipun. Kasus pembunuhan itu pun ditutup begitu saja seakan-akan kematian kekasihnya itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Brengsek!"

Ya, benar. Mereka semua benar-benar brengsek! Dan seperti kutukan, Tuhan seakan senang mengacaukan hidup Konan. Tak hanya kematian Yahiko, kematian orang-orang yang disayanginya juga terjadi dengan tragis. Kematian orang-orang yang hadir di hidupnya meskipun hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Semua itu terjadi bagaikan kutukan yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Tuhan seakan senang menjahili dirinya dengan merenggut nyawa orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tapi sekarang, menjahiliku hanya ada dalam mimpi-Mu!"

Ya, yang berkuasa atas hidupnya hanyalah dirinya. Bukan Tuhan! Dia lah yang berkuasa atas dirinya.

Lalu, ia berjalan menuju meja konter. Ternyata ia telah sampai sedari tadi di sana, di klub malam _Akatsuki_ yang penuh dengan cerita. Ah, tapi hotel sebelah yang lebih tepat dijadikan saksi dari perjalanan hidupnya. Tempat di mana segala cerita digemakan dalam desahan.

Tampilan Konan sudah berbeda, omong-omong. Meskipun, tidak terlalu beda karena dia masih menggunakan gaun yang sama. Hanya saja sarung tangan, _stocking_ , kacamata, serta topi sudah ia lepaskan.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, tepat di hadapan sang bartender tampan. Ia memandangi bartender itu tanpa berkedip. Bartender yang dipandangi tersebut tentu saja merasa risih karena dipandangi seperti itu—Konan tidak pernah begitu sebelumnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Konan tersenyum.

"Hei, bartender tampan," ia menopang dagunya pada telapak tangan kiri, "tolong buatkan minuman paling spesial untukku," lalu tangan kanannya mengetuk meja.

Bartender itu tentu saja malu dipanggil demikian oleh Konan; mereka bahkan tak pernah berbicara, apalagi saling menggoda.

"B-baiklah," jawab bartender itu kemudian.

Ia meracik minuman spesial untuk Konan kemudian. Konan memerhatikan tubuhnya yang bergerak bagaikan seorang penari. Nyatanya, ia hanya meracik minuman saja.

"Satu gelas minuman spesial untukmu, nona!" Ia menyodorkan gelas berisi likuid yang memabukkan itu.

"Terimakasih, um, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Wajah dimajukan tepat beberapa senti di depan wajah bartender tersebut. Terpaan napas mereka saling menampar lembut. Konan mengedipkan matanya tanda menggoda. Bartender itu memerah kemudian atas apa yang dilakukan Konan.

"Hei, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Pertanyaan diulang.

"Oh," bartender itu kembali ke dunia nyata, "panggil saja aku Nagato."

Konan melotot lalu sepersekian detik menyeringai, "wah, betapa beruntungnya aku mengetahui nama aslimu."

Nagato hanya diam dan tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Keadaan konter bar memang agak sepi—itu sebabnya Nagato dengan mudah menyebutkan namanya ke wanita PSK tersebut. Ia merasa aman-aman saja jika ia memberitahukan namanya kepada wanita itu. Padahal, Nagato tak pernah begini juga sebelumnya.

"Kau?" Tanya dilontarkan dari mulut Nagato. Dia juga jarang sekali mencoba untuk tetap membuka pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Huh?"

"Aku... harus memanggilmu apa?" Nagato hanya berbasa-basi. Ia tahu nama Konan—siapa yang tak mengenal wanita di hadapannya ini.

Konan hanya terkekeh. Ia sadar kalau Nagato mencoba berbasa-basi dengannya.

Tapi, "kalau aku," sodoran tangan diberikan, "cukup panggil aku Konan."

Nagato menyambut tangan Konan, tanda perkenalan mereka. Setelah 13 tahun lamanya, akhirnya Konan mampu menggulingkan segala hal dan rasa yang telah menguasai dirinya.

 **FIN**

 _p.s: aaa~ finally, Pillowtalk tamat. seriusan udah tamat ini? serius? ya ampun senang banget! nwn meskipun sedih juga sih karena harus berpisah dengan ff ini. TwT banyak banget hal yang terjadi di balik ff ini. dari author yang sakit, trus ngaret dua bulan, belum lagi wb yang melanda. but, i'm so happy bcoz can finish my first multichapter ff. nwn thanks untuk reviewer, lover, serta follower ff ini. I send you all of my heart-piece, baes. thankyou so so so much! thanks for all of the reader yang udah membaca ff ini baik itu reader yang memberikan apresiasi maupun silent reader. senang sekali melihat traffic story untuk ff ini. ternyata banyak juga yang mengunjungi ff ini bahkan membacanya. thankyou, all! I dunno what must I say anw but thanks so much bcoz you all are so warm-hearted and y'all are willing to divide your time to send me a feedback. i'm so thankful. sampai bertemu kembali di ff berikutnya. semoga kalian selalu diberkati di manapun kalian berada. Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
